


The Story Of Jadeite

by Jadeite (Izuki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Male Crystal Gem, Original character based on my Gemsona, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 67,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Jadeite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and the gems find a gem that was broken in half. This is a story about him and his involvement with the crystal gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Steven Universe fanfic, so i hope it's enjoyed. i don't know if i properly captured the essence of all the characters, so drop a comment if you think there's something i'm doing wrong. this is a story with my gemsona Jadeite, so i really hope you like it!

Pearl: Steven! You have to be more careful!

Amethyst: Come on Pearl, don’t be so lame! Terror cave! Terror cave!

Steven: Terror cave! Terror cave!

Garnet: We’re supposed to be looking for Peridot.

Steven picks up a green stone, which is jagged on one side.

Steven: Hey guys! What’s this?

The other crystal gems gather around him and look at the dark green stone.

Steven: Oh, here’s more!

Soon the rest of the stone is picked up.

Pearl: It looks like…a gem! Steven you have to bubble that right now!

Steven: Aww what? But we don’t even know if it’s bad yet!

Amethyst: I know how to settle this! Garnet! Future vision time!

Garnet: I can see several thousand cases where the gem doesn’t come out, and just as many where the gem is restored. Half of those say that it’s bad, the other half says that it’s good.

Steven: See? There’s a fifty percent chance that the gem is good!

Pearl: All I heard is that there’s a fifty percent chance that the gem is bad.

Garnet: Let him take care of it. There’s virtually no chance that the gem will come out in the first place.

Steven: Thanks Garnet!

Steven puts the two halves together and pulls out the duct tape his father gave him. He tapes the Gem together and holds it up.

Steven: Hey Pearl! This is kind of shaped like your gem!

Amethyst scoots up next to him.

Amethyst: Hey, he’s right. Maybe it’s family!

Pearl: Oh…whatever. Peridot isn’t here, so we’re leaving.

Garnet: Agreed.

They start to leave the cave.

Pearl: This is the last time we let Lion lead us on a search.

Garnet: But it is surprising he found this cave at the gem battle field.

Steven: Yep, Lion’s full of surprises!

They exit the cave and find themselves in the middle of the field of weapons and oversized strawberries. Steven climbs onto the pink lion’s back and they all move to the warp pad. Soon they are back at the temple. The sun was already down, and Steven let out a large yawn. He climbed up to his bed with the green gem in hand, and fell asleep.

Pearl: (Garnet! How could you let him keep that!? It could be dangerous!)

Garnet: (If it is, Lion’s right there staring at them.)

She points to the pink lion looming over Steven, staring intently at the gem.

Pearl: (Well…Alright.)

They all return to their rooms. Steven rolls over in his sleep, bringing the gem next to his face.

Steven: *Snore* Ha-ha…Lion…my shirt won’t fit you.

As Steven dreams, he starts to drool. The drool soaks into the bed and spreads out onto the gem. The crack slowly fixes itself from the center to the ends. The process is complete when the sun comes up. Steven opens his eyes and looks over the gem.

Steven: Ahhhhh!

The gems rush out of the temple and go to him.

Pearl: Steven, what’s wrong?!

Steven takes off the tape and looks at the gem.

Steven: It’s fixed.

He sets his hand in the drool soaked spot.

Steven: Gross…Hey! I got my healing powers back!

He holds up the Gem and cheers.

Garnet: Well…there goes every instance where the Gem doesn’t come out…besides one. I wonder if it’s going to be good or bad.

Amethyst: Forget that, I just want to know if it’s cool…like a huge three headed snake that breathes fire or something!

Pearl: That’s the kind of thing I’m afraid of!

Steven: Aww, there’s no way that this gem’s bad. I can feel it.

Pearl: What makes you so sure?

Steven: I don’t know…I just feel it…right here.

He puts a hand to his gem.

Steven: A gut gem felling.

Amethyst: Ha-ha! That’s my kind of feeling.

Pearl: Garnet, talk some sense into him!

Garnet: We have to trust Steven’s judgment…besides. In every event that it does turn out to be bad, no harm is done to Steven. We always step in before that can happen.

Pearl: Oh…alright. He can keep it.

Steven: Yay! Thanks guys!

He quickly changes and runs to the door. Steven: I’m going to show him around Beach City. He leaves the building and starts walking to Beach City. Lion didn’t seem too worried, as he just stayed by the door and watched Steven leave. Steven’s first stop was the big doughnut. Sadie and Lars had just finished setting up.

Steven: Hi Sadie! Hi Lars!

Sadie: Hey Steven! What’s with the green rock?

Lars didn’t notice Steven, he was too busy preparing coffee while listening to his rock CD.

Steven: This is a gem we found, but it doesn’t seem like it’s coming out. I think it’s healing from something.

Sadie: Huh?

Steven: Well, when Pearl got hurt before, she went into her gem to heal, but we found this one broken in half. I put the pieces together with duct tape and overnight it was fixed. Now I think it’s healing it’s body’s wounds.

Sadie: Oh, that’s so cool! So if you got hurt really bad, you could just go into your gem and heal?

Steven: I don’t think I can. For the others, their bodies are just projections or something difficult to understand like that, but I’m just fleshy old Steven.

Sadie chuckles.

Sadie: Well alright Steven, what will you be having today?

Steven: Hmm… He stares at the doughnuts for a few minutes.

Steven: Today…I’ll have two chocolate doughnuts.

Sadie: Two? You usually only get one.

Steven: The other one is for the gem if he comes out.

Sadie: Well, okay then.

Steven pays her for the doughnuts and eats one right away. The other he puts in a bag.

Steven: Thanks Sadie! I’m going to show the gem around Beach City some more. Bye! And bye to you too Lars.

Lars still paid Steven no mind as he ran out of the big doughnut and went walking around.

Steven: Where should I go now? Oh! I know!

Steven starts running, and is soon at his father’s carwash. Greg Universe was lying out on his lawn chair taking a nap.

Steven: Hey Dad!

Greg immediately sat up and looked over to Steven.

Greg: Hey Steven, what’s up?

He immediately became nervous when he saw the gem in Steven’s hand.

Greg: What’s that? Is that a gem!?

Steven: Yeah! We found it last night. Garnet said I could look after it until it comes out.

Greg: Is it good?

Steven: I don’t know, but Garnet said it wouldn’t be able to hurt me either way.

Greg: But did she say anything about me?

Steven: Why?

Greg gives a long sigh.

Greg: Nevermind Steven. It’s not important.

Steven: Alright. So dad, has anything cool happened with you?

Greg: Oh yeah! I found these barely used speakers in the junkyard last night. Hey, I guess we both found something cool. Want to test them out with me?

Steven: Yeah!

Greg and Steven make their way to the back of Greg’s van. The speakers in question were more than “barely” used. They looked like they did belong in a junkyard. Greg quickly hooked them up and started his van. No music played from the speakers, just a low whistling sound, followed by a pop, then complete silence.

Greg: I guess they were more worn than I thought. Hey Steven, why don’t you help me take these back to the junkyard?

Steven: Okay!

They quickly climb into the van and make their way to the junkyard. It took a while, so when they got back, it was already the middle of the day.

Steven: I’m going to go now dad; that was fun though!

Greg: Yeah, nothing like a father son trip to the junkyard. Hopefully this old CD player that I found still works. Well, see ya Steven.

Steven quickly runs off. Next, he went to Beach City Fries. His friend Pee Dee was at the counter. Steven was hungry so he went up.

Steven: Hey Pee Dee! Give me the bits! The Bits! The Bits!

Pee Dee just pulled up a bag. He had seen Steven coming, and he knew what he wanted. It was what he always wanted.

Pee Dee: I still don’t get why you only want the bits when I could give you fries.

Steven: The bits are the best part! They’re extra crispy from staying in longer!

Pee Dee: Whatever you say…so what’s with the gem? It looks like the one Pearl has…but green.

Steven: Yeah! We found it last night. We’re not sure if the gem is good or bad, so I’m looking after it until it comes out.

Pee Dee: Steven…could you get that thing away? If it’s bad, my dad will get upset if Beach City Fries gets messed up…again.

Steven: Oh…alright. I’ll see you later!

Steven turns and starts walking away. He struggled to eat the fry bits while holding the gem. It took up all his attention. A van was driving ahead, and the driver was not paying attention. The van kept saying “Mayor Dewey” repeatedly.

Amethyst: Steven!

Amethyst was just walking by when she saw it. She started to run, but she was slow. Not even her whip would be able to get to him in time. Just as Steven was about to be hit, the gem in his hand ripped free from his grasp and got between him and the van. There was a crunching noise that caused Amethyst to close her eyes. When she opened them, there was a man with light green skin and wild hair of a slightly darker green with his left arm out. His clothes are tattered and ripped all over. He’s got Steven wrapped in his right arm, and the left one is holding the Van back. The deep green gem is on his upper left arm. He looks down at Steven.

Green gem: Are you alright? Did this metal beast hurt you?

Steven: No…I’m fine. Who’re you?

Green gem: My name is Jadeite. I’m a gem. Sorry if I startled you, human.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i know it's been a while since i first uploaded this, but i've been trying to put some more stuff into the coming chapters, and now i have a solid idea of how it's going to go for a while, even if it isn't written more than this chapter and a little bit of the next one so far, not to mention all the SDR2 works i've been working with, and my college work as well! Anyway, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy Jadeite!

He sets down Steven and looks at the van.

Jadeite: Could this be some sort of evil creature?

He pulls his left hand to his chin and starts to eye the van. Mayor Dewey climbs out and looks at Jadeite.

Jadeite: I see! So these mechanical beasts are eating the humans! How tragic!

He pulls his right hand to his gem and pulls out a large green sword. With a swing of his arm, the van is split in two.

Mayor Dewey: My van!

Jadeite: Van? Is that the name of these beasts?

Mayor Dewey: Beasts!? They’re vehicles!

Jadeite: You mean…

He looks at the van.

Jadeite: Humans weren’t capable of that technology before I returned to my gem.

Amethyst: Get away from Steven!

Amethyst runs at Jadeite, whip drawn, and attacks. He easily deflects it with his sword.

Jadeite: An Amethyst!? Then the kindergarten…

He places himself between Steven and Amethyst.

Jadeite: I will not allow you to live.

He grips the sword with both hands as he faces her. His once gentle expression has hardened into a death stare. 

Amethyst: Oooh, look who thinks he’s tough. I bet Peridot made you and planted you!

Jadeite: What’s a Peridot?

He starts to inch forward, but he suddenly stops. A low rumble could be heard from behind Amethyst, and from the sea rose a large black eel. It had no eyes, and easily was larger than Alexandrite. In the middle of its face was a deep blue gem.

Jadeite: A feral Aquamarine!?

His attention was quickly taken away from Amethyst. The feral Aqua Marine was far more dangerous than she was.

Amethyst: You got lucky.

She uses the whip to grab Steven, and soon she is taking him back to the temple.

Jadeite: Release him villain!

He began to chase after her. He was fast, but he kept getting distracted by the feral gem. Eventually Amethyst had gotten back with Steven, and Jadeite been more than ten minutes away.

Pearl: Amethyst! Why do you have Steven like that!?

Amethyst: I got him away from the green guy that came out of that gem. He was dangerous! Way more than me!

Pearl: Guy? But all gems…resemble females…

Garnet: What’s his gem?

Pearl and Garnet looked very concerned. 

Steven: He said his name is Jadeite.

Pearl’s eyes became angry.

Pearl: Peridot found the instructions.

Garnet: We can’t be sure.

Pearl: Jadeite died in the war!

She looks away, to the feral gem.

Pearl: We need to deal with that first…then I’ll deal with that fake Jadeite myself.

Garnet: Yes.

Amethyst: Steven, stay here. Seriously. If I’m saying it, it’s serious.

Steven: Alright…

The gems leave Steven at the temple, and they find their way to the feral gem. Jadeite saw this and noticed two things in particular. Garnet and Pearl.

Jadeite: Garnet…Pearl…

He turns back to the temple and sees Steven.

Jadeite: The human will be safe if he stays there. Rose will look after him.

He turns to the feral gem and starts to rush in as well.

Amethyst: We’ve got trouble.

Pearl stops her attacks, and turns to Jadeite.

Pearl: I’ll take care of him!

She charges at Jadeite, spear drawn. She stops with only ten feet between them.

Pearl: Stop!

Jadeite stops in place. He doesn’t look at all frightened by the spear pointed right at him.

Pearl: You! Where did Peridot find the instructions!?

Jadeite: There’s that word again. What’s a Peridot?

Pearl: Don’t play dumb! There’s no way a home world gem like you wouldn’t know Peridot! Or did she make you at a kindergarten!?

Jadeite’s face clouded over.

Jadeite: Don’t talk about those places…please…

Pearl: Why shouldn’t I? There’s no way that a fake like you-

Jadeite: Pearl. We were just fighting side by side a short time ago, weren’t we?

He lifts his head, tears streaming down his face.

Pearl: Fighting side by side?

Jadeite: Do you not remember? You, Garnet, Rose, and me. Not to mention all the gems that fell on our side.

Pearl drops the spear, and it vanishes.

Pearl: That…was over five thousand years ago. There’s no way…that you…

Jadeite: I see…the blast was stronger than I thought.

A gentle smile forms on his face while the tears stop.

Jadeite: I’m glad that I forced you closer in. If I hadn’t put you closer to Rose and Garnet, you would have suffered a fate worse than I did. Any gem other than me would have died from that.

Pearl: Not even you should have…

He holds out his hand.

Jadeite: As Ruby and Sapphire always say…Let’s have a conversation. That should prove I’m the real one, right?

Pearl: Alright. But if you’re not, I will kill you.

She takes his hand and they start to dance. When they stop, they start to glow, and merge. Standing there is a man ten feet tall. He had light yellow skin, and long spiky hair that started a slightly darker yellow that transitions to a dark red as it flows to the backs of his knees, strangely looking like a spiky chili peper. His clothing was a yellow shirt with a bright red star over the chest, and red pants. His shoes were as red as his pants. He pulls out his weapons, the sword and the spear, and puts them together, making a large blue and green pole arm that had a fire coming off of the blade. They were Fire Opal.

Fire Opal: You really are…

His tone changes slightly.

Fire Opal: Now let’s take care of Aquamarine!

They hold up the pole arm and aim it at the gem. They throw it at full force, and Garnet strikes the back of it while it passes to give it the force it needs as it cuts through the feral gem and hurts it badly enough to force it to return to the gem. Fire Opal walks up to the gem and encases it in a green bubble. The bubble is quickly sent to the room with the others.

Garnet: I never thought I’d see Fire Opal again…

Amethyst: Am I the only one that doesn’t understand what’s going on!?

Fire Opal splits up and Jadeite bows in front of Amethyst.

Jadeite: I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were on the side of the Crystal Gems.

Amethyst: Seriously! Who is this guy?

Jadeite straightens up and shows his arm, exposing a hole in his tattered shirt over his gem, shaped like a star.

Jadeite: I am a crystal gem that fought in the war five thousand years ago.

He turns to the temple. 

Jadeite: Sorry if there was confusion. I didn’t know the earth changed so much when I was healing.

He puts his right hand to his gem.

Jadeite: I was as good as dead until my gem fixed itself…but a gem that was broken in half shouldn’t be able to heal. Did Rose’s healing get stronger? I should go  
show her that I’m alright.

He starts running to the temple.

Pearl: Jadeite wait!

He doesn’t listen.

Garnet: You didn’t tell him?

Pearl: I…wanted him to hear it from all of us…so it would soften the blow.

Amethyst: Seriously! Tell me about him!

Garnet: Jadeite is the only one of his gem. He was based off of a home world gem called Nephrite. But he’s stronger and more emotional. 

Amethyst: Why’s he the only one of his kind then? Sounds like he’d be great for kindergarten.

Pearl: Because he wasn’t made by home world. He’s like you…he was formed on earth…but by Rose.

Amethyst is stunned silent.

Garnet: He was made based off of Nephrite, but he was also designed to be more like humans. In fact…the only reason you don’t know him is because he was  
constantly tending to injured gems instead of fighting.

Back at the temple.

Jadeite: Human, how are you?

Steven: I’m fine. My name’s Steven Universe.

Jadeite: Nice to meet you Steven.

Jadeite is wearing a genuine smile as he looks at Steven.

Jadeite: I’m one of the crystal gems…though I’ve been out of commission for the last five thousand years.

Steven: So you fought alongside Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl? Cool!

Jadeite chuckles.

Steven: You’re a lot different from the others though.

Jadeite stops and tilts his head.

Jadeite: How so?

Steven: You express a lot more emotions.

Jadeite: Yeah, that’s true.

Jadeite lifts his left arm and shows his gem.

Jadeite: The placement of the gem is important to the personality of that gem. Pearl’s is on her head, making her more thoughtful, Garnet’s is on her hands, meaning that she prefers to speak through action. Mine is on my arm, meaning that I’m more expressive of my emotion.

Steven: I also saw a big yellow guy with spiky red hair. Was that you?

Jadeite: Yeah, I fused with Pearl to be Fire Opal. Back during the war, there was many a home world gem that was afraid of him. Our power was as well recognized as our leader.

He starts to look around.

Jadeite: So have you seen Rose around? I want to thank her for healing my gem.

Steven: I did that.

Jadeite looks down at Steven, confused by that statement.

Jadeite: How? Only Rose could have healed a gem beyond hope like mine was.

Steven: She was my mom. She gave up her physical form so I could be born. Look.

He lifts his shirt just enough for Jadeite to see the gem. Jadeite began to cry again, but much more violently. The true sadness of losing someone important to him had sunk in.

Steven: Oh man…don’t cry!

Steven starts looking around, and suddenly decides to hug Jadeite. That completely stops Jadeite’s crying. He just looks down at Steven.

Jadeite: Thanks.

Jadeite smiles as he sets his hand on Steven’s head.

Jadeite: You’re definitely Rose’s son. I’d know this feeling anywhere.

He looks up.

Jadeite: You know…by earth standards, Rose is my mother too, since she made me. I guess that makes you my sibling. I think the term was…Little brother?

Steven’s eyes go starry as he smiles.

Steven: I have a brother!?

He lets go of Jadeite and starts to cheer. When the others show up, they’re surprised by the smile on Jadeite’s face while he looks at Steven. 

Jadeite: Don’t worry, I know about Rose.

He looks over at a magazine that was lying on the table.

Jadeite: So that’s this time’s style.

He glows for a second, and now his tattered clothes are replaced by a lime green hoodie and sea green pants. A star is cut out of his hoodie over the gem.

Amethyst: Whoa, nice duds.

She starts to circle him.

Amethyst: I like it. It suits you.

Garnet: Yes. It fits his style.

Pearl: Well…there are worse clothes he could have picked from this time.

Jadeite: Also…I think I may get in trouble.

Pearl: Why?

Amethyst: It was awesome. He totally cut Mayor Dewey’s van in half!

Pearl stood there with a shocked expression, but Garnet let out a small, almost unheard chuckle. Pearl lets out a sigh.

Pearl: It’s been a long day. We should all go back to our rooms.

Garnet: That would be wise.

They go off to their rooms one by one, until Jadeite and Steven are left.

Jadeite: I should go to my room too.

Steven: You have a room in the temple? Can I see it?

Jadeite smiled gently.

Jadeite: Sure.

They walk to the door, and Jadeite holds out his arm. A green oval pulls itself out of the center, long buried, and glows. When the door opens, there is a large  
field with a single tree in center. There’s even a pond.

Steven: Wow!

Steven runs in and looks around. A fruit falls from the tree, and Steven picks it up. It’s like…a gem.

Jadeite: To think the tree grew this much while I was gone.

Jadeite sets his hand on the trunk.

Jadeite: Rose gave me this. It’s a gem tree. Some gems like the flavor of its fruits…Steven, don’t! 

He stops Steven from biting into the fruit.

Jadeite: Human teeth would break from trying. I was just saying that maybe you should give it to the others so they can have some.

Steven looks down.

Steven: I wish I could eat it…

Jadeite smiles and pulls his sword from his gem. He tosses the fruit into the air and swiftly cuts it to fifths. When it falls, he catches them and gives a piece to  
Steven. Only the skin was gemlike, the inside was as if it were an earth fruit, though it was oddly purple inside compared to its red skin. Jadeite eats his piece and savors the flavor. Steven takes a bite and is mesmerized.

Jadeite: It’s probably because of your gem that you can enjoy the flavor. Here, you can take these to the others, right?

He hands the rest of the pieces to Steven.

Steven: Alright!

Steven smiles as he runs off, and Jadeite sits against the tree. When the door closes, Jadeite closes his eyes and goes to sleep. He’s the only pure gem that has to.  
Probably one of his only weaknesses, caused due to Rose’s desire for Jadeite to be similar to humans. In Pearl’s room, she is meditating, but suddenly stands up.

Pearl: Jade…

That was her name for him. She was there when he formed, and they were close friends. She almost cared about him as much as she did Rose. That’s why Fire  
Opal was so strong. They trusted each other almost as much as Ruby and Sapphire did each other, but not on their level. In Garnet’s room, she had separated so  
the two could have a face to face.

Ruby: I can’t believe that Jadeite survived!

Sapphire: I know! I was so sad when we thought he died, but it’s alright now!

Ruby: Yeah. That was definitely our Jadeite. He even remembered us!

The two smile at that.

Sapphire: I wonder if we’ll need to fuse with him any time soon.

Ruby: I’d prefer if we didn’t, but I do think it would be fun to fuse with him again, for a little while.

Sapphire: I wonder what Amethyst and Jadeite would turn into?

Ruby: I don’t know if Jadeite could fuse with Amethyst. I mean…Jadeite has that thing about kindergartens.

Sapphire: Oh…right. Then how about this? Steven and Jadeite. What would they make?

Ruby: Hmm…that would certainly be difficult to imagine…but I think that Steven might be able to fuse with Jadeite eventually. 

Sapphire: It’d be perfect if they practiced together. Jadeite is practically human already, so it might be easier for Steven to fuse with him than us or the others.

Ruby: Yeah…Hey Sapphire?

Sapphire: Yeah?

Ruby: What do you think it’s like to dream? Jadeite is the only one of us that can really experience it while being fully gem. Pearl and Amethyst have had...something like it, but i don't know if that's what dreamings like.

Sapphire: I don’t know…I’d imagine it’d be like…watching the world go by, in a new way…or perhaps it’s like watching your memories.

Ruby: Sounds nice.

Sapphire: Yeah.

Amethyst was in her room re-arranging her junk. This time she made a couch out of soft junk, which she’s sitting in.

Amethyst: I can’t believe that they didn’t tell me about him. If what they said was true…then Opal isn’t even an original. It’s just a copy of that Fire Opal guy.

She pulls out her whip and strikes down a junk statue of Fire Opal that she had made.

Amethyst: If I knew that…I wouldn’t be mad about it.

Her mind goes back to his sword.

Amethyst: It was like…a giant green version of Rose’s sword…but the handle was different. It…looked like it had a spare gem for himself.

She shakes her head.

Amethyst: Nah, if it were a spare gem, he’d have used it instead of his broken one.

Back in Steven’s room, he’s long been asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a little while before i update again, but i promise that it will be within now and this time next month that i update again for this work. hopefully i'll be able to make some more chapters by then, so i'll be able to have a regular update every one to two weeks. Leave your thoughts about Jadeite in the comments below! And drop a Kudos if you enjoy...And if you have a gemsona, tell me what they're like. tell me what weapon they have! Tell me what their gem is! If i like your gemsona enough, it might come in as a fusion! (Or maybe a homeworld gem, and maybe even a gem beast that could be turned back into a normal gem. Heck, if you can name a gem for the Centipedle mother, your gemsona could be the Centipedle herself!) I hope you all enjoy everything to come, and will indulge my request! I will say now that i can't use all of yours, nor do i have the capability to draw your gemsona, so be as descriptive as possible if you do, so i can get an image for the character in my head while i write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's a bit later than i promised for my update, but my internet was down. I also didn't finish enough chapters for regular updates, just this one and one more, so sorry. I'm a bit tangled up in other works, sorry!

Jadeite opens his eyes and looks around.

Jadeite: That’s right…I’m at the temple.

He pulls himself up and brings his hand to his gem.

Jadeite: I can’t believe I was brought back from the dead.

He forms a gentle smile.

Jadeite: I’m glad to be back.

He walks to the door and walks out, finding all the other gems in the room trying to show Steven how to fuse.

Garnet: Steven, you need to think of it as having a conversation. You were able to fuse with your friend, so you should be able to fuse with us.

Steven: But no matter how hard I try, it doesn’t work.

Jadeite: With that attitude it will never work for you.

The others look at him.

Steven: Jadeite! They all loved it!

Pearl: Y-Yes. It was good…despite my dislike for food.

Garnet: I forgot how sweet home world fruits were.

Amethyst: Can I have the tree? Snack time all the time!

Jadeite: Sorry, but Rose gave me the tree…I can’t give it up.

He clears his throat.

Jadeite: Now as for fusing…

Jadeite walks up to Steven and stares at him for a solid minute before smiling.

Jadeite: If you believe in yourself, you could fuse with humans and gems alike. All gems in this room are compatible with you.

Steven: You can tell!?

Jadeite: I can sense emotion. That’s a huge part of fusion. The stronger the individual feelings, the stronger the fusion holds. That’s why Ruby and Sapphire can stay as Garnet for as long as they like.

Steven: That…sounds like some crazy fusion thing. Are you a fusion Jadeite!?

Jadeite: No, I only have the one gem on my arm. I say I can sense emotion…but it’s more like I’m just hypersensitive to emotions. If I were to close my eyes, I could tell where you are by the emotions you have.

He closes his eyes, and immediately opens them.

Jadeite: Like the rage coming from the bottom of the sea. Why did nobody warn me about Jasper?

He shivers.

Jadeite: That specific Jasper.

His hand goes up to his gem.

Jadeite: She…

He shakes his head, and looks down.

Jadeite: There’s a protective emotion there too, chaining it. Did we lose another comrade that I didn’t know about?

Steven: That’s Lapis! She tricked Jasper into fusing then dragged them to the bottom of the sea!

Pearl: And she wasn’t an ally. She was just a gem that didn’t want to be a prisoner on home world.

Jadeite: Oh, I see.

He rotates his shoulders a few times.

Jadeite: Well, I’m going out.

Pearl: What!?

She gets between him and the door.

Pearl: What do you mean?

Jadeite: I have to apologize to the man who’s vehicle I destroyed, right? According to what Amethyst said, he is a mayor, which sounds like a human position of authority.

She puts her arms down.

Pearl: A-Alright…but take Steven. He can help you out. 

Jadeite: Alright, you up for it Steven?

Steven: Yeah!

The two leave together.

Garnet: Do you think that was alright?

Amethyst: You worry too much. Now that I know he’s a good guy, I think it’s totally cool.

Pearl: Actually…I think it would be good for Steven to have a respectable male influence in his life.

Amethyst: Greg-

Pearl: Respectable, not fatherly.

Pearl looks out the window as they walk away.

Amethyst: What? You got some feelings for him like Rose did for Greg?

Pearl doesn’t hesitate to respond.

Pearl: I did.

Amethyst is shocked, Garnet just nods.

Pearl: Back when we fused into Fire Opal for the first time…I experienced what he has to put up with at every second. All the conflicting emotions swarming around in his head,   
that aren’t his. He becomes sad seeing injured people, he is happy when others are, and his is angry when others are angry. He has to put up with all those taxes on his mind, but he keeps his head together, and doesn’t turn into one of them…

She says that while looking at the temple door.

Pearl: And…He used to sing.

She blushes a bit.

Pearl: About all those feelings.

She smiles.

Pearl: And though I’ve grieved him once, now that he’s back…it’s like these feelings are coming back.

She blushes more while she has her hand on her chest, where her heart would be if she was human.

Garnet sets her hand on Pearl’s shoulder and smiles.

Garnet: That’s wonderful.

Back with Steven and Jadeite, they found Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey: Ah!

He hid as soon as he saw Jadeite. 

Mayor Dewey: It’s the monster!

Mayor Dewey shouted that, but Jadeite prostrated himself.

Jadeite: I am truly sorry! I was unaware that your vehicle was not a metal creature.

A sweat drop goes down Mayor Dewey’s forehead.

Mayor Dewey: You mean…you aren’t here to extort me?

Jadeite: Extort?

He looks up confused.

Mayor Dewey: Oh. Nothing! Nothing! You are forgiven sir. 

Mayor Dewey books it as soon as he could, and Steven looks up at Jadeite, who is now standing.

Steven: What do you think that was about?

Jadeite: Beats me.

Greg: Hey Steven!

Steven and Greg look over to the car wash, and see Greg sitting in his lawn chair again. Steven grabs Jadeite’s hand and drags him to the car wash.

Steven: Dad! This is Jadeite!

Steven pushes Jadeite in front of Greg.

Jadeite: Hey.

Greg: Oh…you’re a Gem...I’m not supposed to be around magic stuff.

Jadeite: Hmm...

Jadeite looks up and down Greg before letting out a chuckle.

Jadeite: Yeah, you seem like the kind of guy Rose could fall in love with.

Greg: You…knew Rose?

Jadeite: I was created by her.

Jadeite’s eyes move down to the item beside Greg.

Greg: Oh? You like guitars?

Jadeite: I’ve never…seen such an item.

Greg: Then listen to this!

He starts to strum his guitar. After a few minutes he passes it to Jadeite.

Greg: Now you try.

Jadeite: A-Are you sure?

Greg: Go ahead.

Jadeite starts to strum, and is overtaken by a feeling of happiness, and sings.

Jadeite: When you're sad and depressed, I will be here to put a smile on your face.   
When you're angry and frustrated, I will be here to calm you down.   
When you're hurt and in tears, I will be here to wipe them away and mend the pain.   
When you're lonely and have no one, I will be here to comfort you.   
When you're feeling unloved and unwanted, I will be here to tell you how very important you are.   
When you're having a bad day and need to lash out, I will be here to let you let off steam, you can yell at me.   
When there is something on your mind that you need to say, I will be here to listen and understand.  
When you're lost in confusion, I will be here to help you figure things out.   
When you feel like you're going crazy, I will be here to bring you back to sanity.   
When you are so overwhelmed and need to get away, I will be here with open arms so we can run away together.   
When you’re scared and frightened, I will be here to protect you and make you feel safe.   
When you are full of worries, I will be here to worry with you.

Jadeite stops and looks at Greg and Steven.

Greg: Wow.

Steven: That was really good Jadeite!

Jadeite blushes a bit.

Jadeite: I…used to sing that for Pearl after a battle.

He looks away.

Greg: Oh, I get it.

He gets up and slides next to Jadeite, nudging him with his arm.

Greg: So you two are close?

Steven: Yeah! Jadeite and Pearl are almost as strong as mom was when they fuse!

Greg: As strong as Rose…

Jadeite nods shyly.

Jadeite: We were…I wish I could have seen her one more time.

Jadeite starts to hand back the guitar, but Greg stops him.

Greg: Keep it, I’ve got another one.

Jadeite: Th-Thank you.

Jadeite hugs the guitar.

Jadeite: I’ll treasure it.

He starts to strum it some more, while humming the song, then Steven thinks something.

Steven: Jadeite…why are you a guy when the other gems are women?

Jadeite stops strumming and smiles.

Jadeite: Good question…I could look like a woman and refer to myself with female pronouns like the others…I just like my original design, so I use male pronouns. As you probably know by now, you’re the only gem that really has a definite gender.

Steven: Have you ever tried being a woman?

Greg: Steven, don’t be rude-

Jadeite: You mean like this?

He glows for a second, and the muscular form is replaced by a slender woman’s frame, and his face’s hard edges have softened and rounded. His messy hair became beautifully wave like, with a stream of small red flowers weaving through the hair. The clothing had changed into a suit of green armor, which fit the form perfectly.

Jadeite: Pearl thought this was a perfect fit when she prompted me to try.

Even the once deep and masculine voice had sounded sweet and gentle. Steven’s eyes were starry, and Greg was awestruck. After a quick smile, Jadeite returned to his normal form. He truly was much more comfortable with his original form.

Jadeite: This form may be less flexible, but it can let out more force than my female one…and I can balance a bit better.

Jadeite stretches a bit and starts inspecting the guitar. He notices a small scribble on it.

Jadeite: Greg Universe? Did you sign this?

Greg: Oh, yeah. I sign things so if they get lost, I’ll get them back. Here, I’ll wipe that off-

Jadeite pulls the guitar away from Greg.

Jadeite: No…it’s perfect the way it is.

He smiles at the guitar.

Jadeite: I was made by Rose, which in human culture would make her my mother, and me Steven’s brother…so it would make you my father. With this, I won’t forget you, even if something happens.

For the first time in a long time, Greg saw more than just a gem while looking at this green man. He wasn’t like Garnet, Pearl, or even Amethyst. He was like Steven…and Rose. To   
Greg, this gem was just a green human. He smiles.

Greg: Alright then! Make sure you look after your little brother Jadeite.

Jadeite smiles brightly.

Jadeite: Yes, I will!

Greg: Great! Oh! Steven, I almost forgot, Connie was by earlier looking for you, since you weren’t at the beach house.

Steven: Did she say where she was going?

Greg: She said she’d be waiting on the hill above the temple…something about a picnic?

Steven gasps.

Steven: I forgot I had plans with Connie!

Jadeite chuckles.

Jadeite: I see, so that’s how it is.

He picks up Steven and sets him on his shoulders.

Steven: What’re you do-

Me: I’ve got longer legs than you, so I can get there faster. Who knows, maybe you’ll get there before her this way. Just hang on.

Steven: Alright.

Jadeite’s expression changed from his usual calm one to one of pure excitement.

Jadeite: Make sure your grip is tight!

Steven: It is.

Jadeite starts running as fast as he did the day before, but this time there were no distractions to slow him down. Over distance, his speed began to pick up, faster and faster. Soon he was running as fast as Lion could. Jadeite wasn’t a fast starter, but if he had the time to build up speed, he could easily build up enough speed to outrun a jet. He was making sure to keep a reasonable speed so that Steven had a chance to hang on. Soon the hill was in sight, and Steven saw Connie just making it to the top. Jadeite did as well, so his slid to a gentle stop at the foot of the hill.

Jadeite: This is as far as I can take you. You’ve got to go to her yourself.

He takes Steven off of his shoulders, but chuckles when he sees Steven’s hair had blown back. He tussles Steven’s hair back to normal, turns him, and gives him a gentle shove towards the hill.

Steven: Thanks Jadeite!

Steven waves back at Jadeite for a brief instance as he ran up the hill. Jadeite smiled at that. Such an innocent gesture. 

Jadeite: Humans…sure have grown into a wonderful species, haven’t they?

Jadeite walks halfway up the hill and lies down in the grass, taking a nap by the guitar. Up on top of the hill, Steven just makes it to the top as Connie starts setting up.

Connie: Steven! I thought you forgot.

She was excited to see him.

Steven: Sorry Connie. A lot’s been going on.

Connie: Oh, you’re all still looking for Peridot, right?

Steven: Yeah, and Garnet and Pearl are still worrying about Yellow Diamond…whoever that is. But that’s not all!

The ground starts to shake, down the hill, Jadeite feels pure malicious intent, and wakes up. He prioritizes Steven and Connie above going to the other gems, because the target seems to be Steven. As soon as he gets to the top of the hill, he notices fear in Connie. Not of the rumbling…but of him. She stands between Jadeite and Steven.

Connie: Go back to your own planet and leave Steven alone!

Jadeite stands there shocked. Not by what she said, that was completely rational to him. It was just how he felt that shocked him. He had assumed that he would cry if he was talked to like that, but he just chuckled. He understood.

Connie: What’s so funny about a human standing up against you!?

Jadeite shook his head and walked up to her. She was trembling in fear, until Jadeite kneeled in front of her and said-

Jadeite: I’m Steven’s brother Jadeite. Pleased to meet you Connie. I’m glad Steven has a friend that cares so much about him.

He had such a natural smile, that Connie had no trouble believing him. When he sensed her belief, he stood up and walked over to Steven.

Jadeite: There’s a gem beast coming after you. It’s most likely traveling underground, so this isn’t a safe place for you to be.

Steven looks over at Connie for a moment, before making a stern face.

Steven: No! I’m going to fight!

Jadeite was taken aback by Steven’s sudden courage, but he understood that too. He shook his head for a second, and smiled.

Jadeite: Alright then.

Jadeite picks up Steven and sets him next to Connie.

Jadeite: Steven, your mission is to protect this girl with everything you’ve got. While you do that, I’ll take care of this.

Steven: But…

Jadeite: This is very important Steven. Never abandon a friend during a war…

He looks away for a second.

Jadeite: You may never see them again if you do.

Steven nods.

Steven: Alright!

Jadeite: Now run. Run as far as you can.

Steven: Alright!

Steven grabs Connie’s hand and they run away. Jadeite sat down on the ground and began to meditate. While his eyes were closed, he could see perfectly. A mole like creature with a gem at the end of its nose. It was tunneling right at him.

Jadeite: Hmm…It’s big…what gem is that? Tourmaline? No…Hematite.

He suddenly stands up and jumps back, as the mole emerges where he was standing. Jadeite draws his sword and stares it down. It was giant, on its nose was a red Hematite gem. It’s fur was matted, some red, some black, and some grey. It’s claws were blades, each one could cut through stone as if it were butter. 

Jadeite: I see…this will be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to those of you who enjoy this work! It's been a while since i last uploaded, but fear not! The story is not dead! my internet was down for the last month, so this is the first time i've been able to upload for you since! also, while the internet was down for me, i wrote eleven chapters aside from this one to follow, so until i'm caught up, i'll upload three times a week until i'm caught back up. It's good to be back, and i hope that you excuse that this chapter is a bit short comparatively. it's meant to set up an arc in a way. Also, Malachite shows up in this chapter, so here's a hint on how to read her dialogue (Monologue?). Jasper's parts are in all caps, and Lapis is all normal.

Pearl: Steven! Are you alright?

Pearl stops Steven as he runs into the temple with Connie. The other gems were about to leave to fight the corrupted gem.

Steven: I’m alright! Jadeite is still where the corrupted gem is though! 

Connie: He stayed behind so we could get away!

Pearl: Jade…

She ran out of the building as fast as she could, Garnet looked down at Amethyst and they exchanged a nod. The two of them ran out after her, and soon they were all staring at the large mole. Pearl started looking around, there was no sign of Jadeite on the ground.

Pearl: Jade…? He’s…not here?

Just as she said that, she saw him on the mole’s back.

Jadeite: You’re not going anywhere!

Jadeite is putting all of his effort into keeping the mole in place.

Garnet: We have to help him

They all jump into action. Garnet and Pearl go at the mole from the sides, and Amethyst hops onto the back of the mole with Jadeite, using her whip as reigns to pull the mole’s neck back. She looks back at Jadeite, and notice that he’s got a small knife in the mole’s back, like a scaled down version of his sword.

Jadeite: You’re wild too?

He has a big grin while he looks at Amethyst. She laughs a bit at herself, she could get along with him a bit better than she originally thought. Not too much yet of course, but enough not to be mad about the whole Fire Opal thing.

Amethyst: You know it!

Amethyst pulls back harder with the whip, and Jadeite pulls his knife out of the mole. He sticks it into his gem up to the handle, and when he pulls back out, it’s his large sword. He stood up on the mole’s back and started running to the front. When he got to the face, he sliced off the nose. As the gem was on the mole’s nose, the mole vanished in a puff of smoke, and the gem falls to the ground.

Amethyst: Whoa!

She fell to the ground and looked up at Jadeite, who had an apologetic face on. She laughed it off while he bubbled the gem and sent it to the temple.

Pearl: Is everyone alright?

Amethyst: I’m cool, not even a scratch.

Jadeite: I wouldn’t say I got away without a scratch, but my gem did and that’s what’s important.

Jadeite holds out his gem to make a point. It gleams with perfection, not even the smallest scratch to be detected.

Pearl: That’s not surprising. You have the hardest gem out of all of us…aside from Steven.

Jadeite: Yeah, lucky me because I used it to block all of that Hematite’s strikes.

He chuckles a bit. Far away there was someone watching this from the safe side of a monitor.

Peridot: What’s with that green gem? Not only does it resemble the human specie’s male gender…but it’s way too strong to be a normal gem. Why is it on the side of those “Crystal Gems”? It could be a general on home world…Why have I never seen one before? How is it possible that it can take out my brainwashed corrupted gems so easily?

Peridot zooms in on him. He’s strong, but almost carefree from the looks of him.

Peridot: If I could get him alone, perhaps I could capture him and find this out…but retrieving Jasper needs to be prioritized.

A screen changes itself in front of Peridot, showing a woman wearing a yellow dress holding a golden scepter in her hands. He hair was blonde, and her skin was a lighter shade of yellow than her hair. She had a crown on her head, and a yellow gem in the center of her chest. She was Yellow Diamond, ruler of home world. Peridot knelled before the screen as she looked at this woman.

Yellow Diamond: Peridot, how goes retrieval of Jasper and the prisoner?

Peridot: The Crystal Gems have interrupted my first attempt, but because of that, I found that they have a new member.

Yellow Diamond: So? This should prove no problem.

Peridot: A-Actually, this new gem…seems to be a stronger version of Nephrite from the looks of it. It’s gem is a darker green, and perfectly smooth, but it took several blows from a corrupted Hematite directly on the gem without a scratch.

Yellow Diamond’s lips curled into a smile.

Yellow Diamond: Impressive…not even Jasper could stand up to that. Perhaps you should capture this one and bring it back to Homeworld, for re-education. After collecting  
Jasper and the prisoner, of course. Now, how goes the construction of the return pad for your current stronghold?

Peridot: It’s almost complete. If construction goes to schedule, it will take only two earth weeks.

Yellow Diamond: How long is that here?

Peridot: about a home world month.

Yellow Diamond: Perfect. When you return, you may receive a promotion. You are the only one of my troops that didn’t get captured while on earth.

Peridot: Th-Thank you your majesty.

Yellow Diamond: Carry on Peridot.

The monitor returns to normal and Peridot stands back up, breathing a sigh of relief. Yellow Diamond was taking the failure of Jasper a little too well in Peridot’s opinion, but she wasn’t too worried.

Peridot: I just have to finish building the warp pad and finish the fusion disrupter.

She looks over to a large crane-like machine, with a low powered gem disrupter built to a large scale. It’s power isn’t enough to return one of them into their gem, but it was enough to force fusions to split if spread out over a large area, such as the ocean. That was the whole plan. Force the trapped fusion Malachite to split back into Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, so Jasper could detain Lapis and Peridot could collect them. Meanwhile in the bottom of the sea, a certain area was devoid of all earth life. The wails of the imprisoned Malachite drove all beings away. One half in a rage that she allowed herself to be imprisoned, and the other half trying her hardest to keep the other half imprisoned.

Malachite: LET GO OF ME YOU TRAITOR! No! I won’t allow you to hurt them! YOU DESPICABLE PIECE OF GARBAGE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I know you a lot better than you think Jasper! After Rose trapped me, I was sure that I’d be a prisoner forever, but thanks to Steven, now I’m the one keeping you locked up! DO YOU REALLY TRUST THEM OVER ME?! THEY’VE KEPT YOU PRISONER SINCE THE WAR, AND YET YOU STILL SIDE WITH THEM? My loyalty lies with none of you! I’m not going to be one of Yellow Diamond’s lackeys! I understand why Rose rebelled!

The beast of a fusion starts to try it’s hardest to escape, but its chains do not loosen.

Malachite: I WILL BE FREE! Not if I have anything to say about it! I won’t let you hurt him!

Back in the Temple.

Steven: So what do you dream about Jadeite?

Jadeite: Dream? I’ve never done that.

Steven: What?

Amethyst :Ha-ha, even I do that dude, and I don’t have to sleep.

Steven: Yeah, and Pearl’s dreamed too.

Jadeite: Really? What about?

Amethyst: Her and Rose surfing on a giant slice of pizza, then Rose turns around, and it’s Greg. She woke up right after that.

Jadeite chuckles.

Jadeite: That sure is an image.

Jadeite picks up one of Steven’s magazines and starts flipping through it for a bit.

Jadeite: A date?

He tilts his head.

Jadeite: Why would a fruit with a high fiber content improve a relationship?

Both Amethyst and Steven start laughing.

Steven: Jadeite, a date isn’t a fruit, in that sense. It means when two people that have feelings for each other go somewhere alone.

Jadeite sets down the Magazine and brings his left hand to his face.

Jadeite: Oh…so how many have you had with Connie?

Steven’s face turns bright red, and Amethyst starts laughing harder.

Steven: Jadeite!

Jadeite: What’s wrong? It’s clear that you have feelings of love for her. And don’t try to deny it, I’ve already sensed it earlier today.

Jadeite lets out a small chuckle along with Amethyst’s bellowing laughter. 

The door opens up, and Pearl walks out of the gem room with Garnet.

Pearl: What’s going on?

Amethyst: We’re just talking about Steven’s love for Connie.

Garnet: Oh, is that all?

Pearl: It’s kind of old news…oh, except for Jadeite.

Jadeite: Yeah, that’s why it got brought up. I think it’s cute.

Garnet: It reminds me of Jadeite and Pearl in the midst of war.

Jadeite’s cheeks turn dark green as he lifts the magazine back up, and Pearl’s cheeks are blue.

Jadeite: I was always second to Rose though.

He sounded slightly sad, but still a bit happy.

Jadeite: That I was even that high is fine with me.

He turns the flips the pages quickly, trying to find a way to alleviate the embarrassing mood in the air.

Jadeite: So why do you guys think that so many corrupted gems have been attacking so quickly after each other?

Pearl: That’s a good question.

Garnet: It’s probably Peridot.

Jadeite: And that is…?

Garnet: A gem from home world. She escaped us when we checked the kindergarten.

Jadeite: I see…if I met her personally I could have tracked her based on her emotional signature…

He stands up and yawns as the sun goes down.

Jadeite: I’m going to sleep, I’ll be useless if I don’t.

Steven: Jadeite, can you sleep out here tonight?

Jadeite looks over at Steven, who’s climbing into his bed, Lion close to him.

Steven: In case another corrupted gem comes in the middle of the night.

Jadeite: Alright, but just this once Steven.

Jadeite plops back down on the couch, and is fast asleep as soon as he hits it. Everyone marvels at how quickly Jadeite can fall asleep compared to both humans, and Amethyst.

Amethyst: Wow…Looks like I just lost my best sleeper medal. Well, night Steven.

Amethyst and the others all go back to their rooms. Steven hops out of his bed with his blanket and his master of ceremonies bear, and moves over to the couch. He lies down on  
the couch, with his head on Jadeite’s lap, covering both of them with the blanket.

Steven: Goodnight Jadeite.

Steven falls asleep and Jadeite’s lips form a smile.

Jadeite: Goodnight Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is scheming, Malachite is raging, and Steven and Jadeite get a cute little bonding moment. Please leave your thoughts below, and i hope you'd leave a kudos if you haven't already...also, for putting up with the long wait, i'll tell you that there is definitely a reason that i've given corrupted gems names, what that reason is is up to you, but please don't comment on them until I reveal it! I don't want to spoil anything, and i love responding to your comments. I rarely ever leave a comment not responded to, so please wait for that, and please leave comments i can respond to, such as Lena Haze's comment that i was under descriptive on Fire Opal, if you go back to chapter two, you'll see that i fixed that. I think i should state that Jadeite's sword is not actually his weapon, his weapon is the hilt of the sword, which allows him to choose the size and shape of the blade that it has as it comes out. Also, Fire Opal is a fusion to be used sparingly, so he won't show up for some time, but he will show up again, and he does see himself as a male, so he uses male pronouns. that isn't a mistake. 
> 
> Since this was such a short chapter, i'm planning to release the next chapter sometime tomorrow after noon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Uploading a day after the last update is a rare thing for me, but i promised already! Just a warning, i wrote this before cry for help, so there are some similarities between the fusion you're about to meet, and Sardonyx. Hope you enjoy the hijinks!

Steven: I still can’t do it.

Steven has just failed yet another attempt at fusing with the others, this time with Amethyst.

Amethyst: No…that was…good…

Jadeite: Amethyst, you shouldn’t lie to him. He’ll never understand if he thinks he’s doing something right, when it’s so wrong.

Jadeite was watching them with the others, but he was the first to speak up.

Steven: Can you demonstrate Jadeite?

Jadeite brings his hand to his chin.

Jadeite: Hmm, I don’t know…

Amethyst: Come on, let’s give it a go. I wanna see what we’d make!

Jadeite: Well…okay.

Their gems begin to glow, and Amethyst starts to dance. Jadeite perfectly matches her moves, and the two collide in the middle of the room. They turn into a glowing ball of light as their gems start to figure out their place. The ball takes the form of a tall humanoid, about twelve feet. Suddenly the fusion solidifies, showing a woman with light purple skin, dressed in a sand yellow cloak. Her hair was a lighter purple than her skin, but darker than Amethyst’s hair, and reached down her spine. She had four arms, two legs, and four eyes. She is Mystic Topaz.

Mystic Topaz: Man…I am loving this!

She starts to stretch all of her arms, before crouching down to Steven.

Mystic Topaz: What’s up little man? Wanna go have some fun?

Her gems glistened when she said that, all of the colors showing differently on the differently cut gems. The smooth one on her upper left arm, and the complex one on her   
chest. 

Steven: Jadeite? Amethyst?

Mystic Topaz lets out a big laugh.

Mystic Topaz: Nope, I’m Mystic Topaz. Could that crybaby and that shorty do this?

She holds out one of her hands, and a donut appears.

Mystic Topaz: I’m magic, more than the others.

She hands Steven the donut and lifts him onto her shoulders.

Mystic Topaz: Now come on, let’s go find your friends.

Mystic Topaz runs out with Steven and starts heading to Beach City.

Pearl: What…was that?

Garnet: Well…at least she’s more stable than Sugalite. We can give them some time to have fun like that.

Garnet chuckles a bit.

Garnet: Mystic Topaz seems like a less intelligent Sardonyx.

Garnet grabs Pearl by the arm and starts chasing after them, but by the time they had gotten out the door, almost everyone from Beach City is sitting in rows of chairs, and   
there’s a stage before them.

Mystic Topaz: Come one, come all, and witness feats you have never seen before! I am the great Mystic Topaz, and these are my lovely assistants, Steven and Connie!

She puts both of her left hands together, and does the same with the right side. When her hands separate, Steven and Connie are standing on her palms. They are both wearing   
standard magician outfits. 

Mystic Topaz: Now for my first amazing feat! A classic turned so much better. You’ve all seen cut rate magicians pulling rabbits from hats, but I, the great Mystic Topaz, shall pull a lion, from…Ah, You sir, wearing the coolest dad ever trucker hat, I’d like to borrow that.

She was pointing at Greg, whose hat that he had worn for the first time ever was floating up to the stage.

Mystic Topaz: You will get this back after the feat.

Mystic Topaz waves her hands over the hat, and pulls Lion out by the scruff of his mane.

Mystic Topaz: Behold!

Everyone starts to clap, and Mystic Topaz takes a bow, tossing the hat back onto Greg’s head.

Mystic Topaz: For my next trick, I’ll be cutting one of my assistants not in half, but in three!

She waves her cloak, and from behind it appears a box. She opens it up showing that there is nothing odd about it. Steven readily hops into it, only his head and feet sticking out.   
Mystic Topaz pulls out the long green sword and her whip, putting them together. The two weapons form a chain whip, and she steps away from the box with Connie kept behind her. Mystic Topaz takes the chain whip and cuts the box in three places Connie walks over to the boxes and pulls them apart.

Steven: Looks like I’ve gotta split!

Mystic Topaz: Oh, that was terrible man, we might need a SEPARATION! I might have to CUT you from the act!

The two laugh as Connie and Mystic Topaz turn the boxes, showing a purple mist where he was cut.

Connie: Seriously Steven, you’re gonna have to pull yourself back together!

Connie pushes his parts back together, and Mystic Topaz taps the box twice, pulling out an unharmed Steven.

Steven: Hey, do you think you could cut a few pounds off my dad while we’re at it?

Mystic Topaz: I’m magic, not a miracle worker kid.

Everyone, including Greg got a laugh out of the act, and everyone was clapping for the trick.

Garnet: See? Fun.

Pearl: Well…she does seem to be enjoying herself.

Mystic Topaz: For my next trick, I’m going to escape this box!

She pulls out a larger box from somewhere and lifts up the top.

Mystic Topaz: But that’s not all. I’ll be escaping while my assistants slide swords into the sides.

With another wave of the cloak, there was a weapon rack full of Jadeite’s swords, and a long chain and padlock. Mystic Topaz hops in the box and Steven starts to wrap it in the chain. Soon the box is quite visibly locked, and the children are shoving swords into the box at random.

Mystic Topaz: Are you two done yet?

Mystic Topaz walks out from behind the curtain and claps. The audience starts to clap along, so Steven and Connie take a bow.

Connie: Thank you, we have no training!

Mystic Topaz: And now for our final trick!

She pulls a long cloth from somewhere and tosses it in the air.

Mystic Topaz: I’ll make us, and the stage, disappear! Thank you all, you’ve been amazing!

The cloth lands over them and continues to fall until it hits the ground, where it dissolves into sand. Everyone in the chairs stand to clap, and all of their chairs dissolve as well.   
Garnet and Pearl were clapping as well, from the temple of course.

Mystic Topaz: Did you two enjoy the show?

Garnet and Pearl look up to the roof, finding Mystic Topaz lying back, Steven and Connie leaning against her left side sipping juice boxes.

Garnet: I liked the jokes.

Pearl: It was very enjoyable to watch.

Mystic Topaz: Aww, thanks guys. These two are some great assistants. They came up with their own quips themselves. The whole thing was pretty much adlib. 

She pets their heads with her left hands, while stroking Lion with her right hands.

Mystic Topaz: This is a nice place to hang out. It’d be better if that hateful aura wasn’t coming from the ocean. Oddly enough, it kind of feels like it’s getting closer. Like…a hundred or so miles away, maybe…ten thousand leagues down?

Garnet: Mystic Topaz…don’t you think you’ve been fused long enough?

Mystic Topaz: Are you kidding me?

Her hands stop petting the kids and Lion, and she scoots them off of her so she can sit up.

Mystic Topaz: I just got here, and I’m not going anywhere.

She pulls out the chain whip and stands up.

Mystic Topaz: And if you try to make me split up, I’m going to beat you down.

Pearl: It’s Sugalite all over again.

Garnet: But this time we’ve got me.

Garnet says that with a bit of pride as she summons her weapons.

Garnet: Steven, you and Connie get down from there.

Mystic Topaz: Please, I’m not going to go and hurt my little buds. Here, we can fight if I do this.

Mystic Topaz sets Steven and Connie on Lion, and has them run off. Mystic Topaz hops off of the roof and onto the beach, pulling out more chain whips. Garnet stands off against her. Soon the sand is being tossed into the air quickly. Mystic Topaz protecting herself with the chain whips, and causing Garnet to go on the defensive from time to time.

Mystic Topaz: Why do you want me to go away!? You’re a fusion too, you should know how terrifying not existing is!

Garnet: Fusion is a beautiful thing, but what you’re doing is dangerous. You aren’t a stable fusion, so if you try to keep yourself together for too long, you could destroy Amethyst and Jadeite.

Mystic Topaz: I don’t care! I just want to keep existing! 

Garnet: A fusion formed with the goal of being a fusion can never be truly stable! Fire Opal was a perfect union because the gems that formed him trusted their lives to one   
another above all, compared to that, this is just a joke. I wouldn’t mind if you were just here for short bursts of time, but prolonging your fusion will just ruin you.

Mystic Topaz: I thought you understood me!

One of the chain whips slices through Garnet, cutting her in half vertically. Instead of poofing like one would expect, she split into Ruby and Sapphire.

Mystic Topaz: See where your “unity” got you?

She stands over the two gems, a large grin on her face.

Mystic Topaz: I am the superior fusion, because I can cut the link in other fusions.

Pearl was watching the entire thing. She couldn’t bring herself to draw her weapon. Her comrades were fighting each other seriously. She gripped the banister of the porch tightly   
as she watched. Sadness was welling inside her. Deep in Mystic Topaz’s subconscious, she noticed it, and began to come to her senses.

Mystic Topaz: What have I…? I just…I just wanted to have fun. I didn’t want it to come to this.

She looks over at Pearl and sees her crying. Mystic Topaz’s eyes start to roll around on her face, and she looks back to the ocean, seeing her reflection.

Mystic Topaz: What’ve we…become? I don’t want this! I don’t want us to hurt our friends!

Mystic Topaz starts to glow, and Jadeite and Amethyst explode apart. Jadeite being flung rather hard into the side of the cliff by the temple, and Amethyst high into the air over the ocean. As soon as it happened, Jadeite poofed, his gem still undamaged. Pearl scooped his gem up as Ruby and Sapphire reform Garnet, to catch Amethyst. When everything settled down, Lion returned with Steven and Connie. Both of whom are shocked to see Pearl holding Jadeite’s Gem.

Pearl: He separated too hard, and hit the cliff side.

The gem gleams for a second, then starts to float. The gem glows brightly for ten minutes before Jadeite’s body formed. This time, instead of the hoodie or his old clothing, he   
was wearing a sea foam green dress shirt and forest green pants. His shoes and hair were the same as before, and the star shaped hole was over the same place as the hoodie. He   
was a little wobbly when his feet hit the ground, and he was breathing heavily.

Jadeite: I…shouldn’t have…rushed that.

He wraps his arms around his ribs, feeling a great deal of pain from it.

Steven: Jadeite…are you alright?

Jadeite forces himself to stand up and smile, putting his hand on Steven’s head.

Jadeite: I’ll be alright Steven. Now do you know why you haven’t been able to fuse with a gem yet?

Steven: Because…my body is physical?

Jadeite chuckles a bit and tussles Steven’s hair.

Jadeite: No, it’s because you don’t absolutely need to yet. When the time comes, you’ll be able to fuse with us as easily as I can. Don’t get hung up on not being able to fuse with gems yet.

Jadeite takes his hand off of Steven’s head and grips the banister to help him keep standing.

Amethyst: Umm, Jadeite…sorry. It’s my fault that Mystic Topaz went so out of control. 

Jadeite leans against the banister and looks down to her, a small smile still on his face.

Jadeite: No, it was my fault. I just mimicked you, so it was like you were fusing with yourself. I didn’t contribute at all in forming her personality, so she came out with a flawed mind. Next time we form her, I won’t make the same mistake.

Amethyst: Next time?

Jadeite: Well…she’s pretty strong, so she could come in handy someday.

Meanwhile, Peridot was watching the entire event. Her cameras had alerted her of activity, and she called the production of the fusion disrupter to a halt. She had seen a perfect   
opportunity. Not only could that fusion separate Malachite, but it would also leave Jadeite in a vulnerable state for long enough to take him into custody. She had to report this, so   
she called Yellow Diamond on her own accord.

Yellow Diamond: Peridot…I believe that I told you not to call me unless you had good news. I do not see a finished portal or your fusion disrupter in operation. Nor is Jasper, the prisoner, or the gem that you see talent in with you. You know what the punishment for wasting my time is, do you not?

Peridot shrinks a bit.

Peridot: O-Of course, but I do have good news. The completion of the portal will now be much sooner than previously thought, due to my discovery of a method to defuse Jasper and the prisoner, that will also make the green gem vulnerable without need of the fusion disrupter. We should be able to return in only one earth week, two home world weeks.

Yellow Diamond smiles brightly despite her previous attitude. 

Yellow Diamond: Wonderful! I forgive you for calling me on your own accord now, and if this plan works, I can guarantee that you will be getting a promotion! I can see it now, from the bottom ring of the technological exploration team, to Green Diamond, new head of technological affairs.

Yellow Diamond waves her hand in front of her to make a point.

Yellow Diamond: We’ve needed a new one ever since Pink Diamond had defected on earth, and I’ll be proud to give you this position. And since the new regulations I’ve made, you won’t have to worry about going to hovels such as that planet ever again. Not unless interplanetary war were to break out. Well, goodbye Peridot. I will refrain from calling you again, unless you fail to return by the promised time, in which I will give you until your original estimated time to return before pulling the promotion off the table.

Peridot: Of course my liege, I will do more than my best.

Yellow Diamond: And that’s why you’re my favorite Peridot.

The video cuts out and Peridot smiles to herself.

Peridot: I’m going to be a Diamond.

She turns to her bots and brings up her control panel. All of the bots that were working on the fusion disrupter were repurposed to work on the portal. All except for one. That one was sent to the ocean, so that it could lure Malachite to Beach City.

Peridot: I definitely have to get this done.

What she didn’t know, is that Malachite was already making her way to beach city. She was holding herself together with the same chains that bound her before. She no longer was being held back by Lapis Lazuli, nor was she being driven by Jasper’s rage. Those two were both being held prisoner by Malachite’s newly formed individual personality. She was formed by the hatred of her imprisonment, the rage directed at the crystal gems, and the desire to complete Jasper’s mission. She had become a being empowered by her malice and despair. 

Malachite: NoW ThAt I hAvE bRoKeN fReE oF tHeIr ImPrIsOnMeNt, I sHaLl Do WhAt ThEy CoUlD nOt! DeStRoY tHe CrYsTaL gEmS! 

At that time, in the temple, Jadeite’s room. 

Jadeite: That fusion in the ocean…Mystic Topaz was right. It is coming closer. There’s so much malice that it’s taking a toll on me. I might not be able to retain my sanity if I face it unfused. Even now…it’s gnawing on my sanity. 

He bites into one of the gem fruits, trying to keep his mind together. His left hand was firmly placed against his temple as he ate. He had to eat three gem fruits to alter his mental state. The others didn’t know, but those fruits were a chemically similar form of a gem destabilizer, dampening the effect of the illusionary body to the gem. If someone were to try to touch him at that moment, their hand would pass through him. You could think of those fruits as a form of alcohol for gems, but the effect on Steven is non-existent, because of his human half. Jadeite sat down against the tree like before, and starts to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of those jokes myself...please don't hate me for those jokes! The point was to be as corny as possible with those jokes, to the caliber you'd see at a magic act. In case you're wondering what a chain whip is, look up the Prince of Persia Sands of Time game...or movie. it's the bladed whip thing. Well, i think i'll make the next update about...Thursday. Some time Thursday. I hope to see you all later. Leave your thoughts in the comments section, and drop a kudos if you feel like it!
> 
> P.S. I kind of see Diamond as a rank on home world rather than the actual gem that rules...like Diamond is just given to those that lead certain sects.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! It still feels so weird to upload while it's still daylight out, but that's how it goes for now, so i just want to say that i hope you enjoy the chapter, and the songs in it.

Jadeite awakens, his head practically splitting from the approaching malice, and the gem fruits as well. It was already taking a toll on him so hard. He looked into the pond, he was normal on the surface. He tried to take his mind off of the malice, and walked out the door. As soon as he was out, he saw Steven strumming his ukulele on the couch.

Steven: If you’re evil and you’re on the rise, you can count on the five of us bringing you down. Because we’re good and evil never beats us. We’ll save the day and then go out for  
pizzas. We, are the crystal gems. We always save the day, and if you think we can’t we’ll always find a way. That’s why the people of this world, believe in, Garnet, Amethyst,  
Jadeite, and Pearl, and Steven! 

Jadeite was enamored by the song, and grabbed his guitar from the corner. Steven was surprised when he heard the strumming, but started to play along on his ukulele.

Steven: If you’re evil and you’re on the rise-

Jadeite: You can count on the five of us bringing you down.

Steven: Because we’re good and evil never beats us.

Jadeite: We’ll save the day and then go out for pizzas.

Steven: We, are the crystal gems.

Jadeite: We’ll always save the day.

Steven: And if you think we can’t then we’ll always find a way.

Jadeite: That’s why the people of this world, believe in-

Steven: Garnet, Amethyst-

Jadeite: Jadeite and Pearl.

Steven: And Steven!

The two start to laugh. Steven’s joy was enough on its own to drive away the effect of Malachite’s malice, for now…but that wasn’t the only reason Jadeite was playing with  
Steven. Jadeite genuinely saw Steven as a younger brother, and he loved to see him happy.

Pearl: What’s going on out here?

Jadeite: Just singing with Steven. Do you want to join in?

Jadeite earnestly smiles at her as he asks, causing her to have a slight blush. At that moment, Jadeite’s instability started to affect him. He started to strum faster and stand up.

Jadeite: I have a feeling  
That I can comprehend  
In my deepest thoughts you are  
More than just a friend.  
I’ve always been there for you,  
But I’m tired of being number two.

I wouldn't want to  
Rush us now  
As love we explore  
But there's a growing love inside  
That we just can't ignore.

I love the times we  
Spend together. We are comfortable  
And free. I think of you when we are  
Alone. I think of you and me.

We have a share  
Of Secrets to uncover. There's more  
To life then we will both discover.  
I love you always.

I'll love you when you're dumb,  
I'll love you when you're smart,  
I'll love you anyway you are,  
Right from the start.

I'll love you if you're tall  
I'll love you if you're short,  
I'll love you if you're pretty,  
Or just an ugly dork.

I'll love you if you're toothless,  
I'll love you if you're blind,  
Anything that's wrong with you,  
To me you'll be fine.

My heart is opening up now,  
Unlike it used to do,  
I see the pain that's in your heart  
And sometimes I feel it to.

I'll love you tomorrow,  
I'll love you today,  
I'll love you forever,  
And forever always.

Pearl’s blush spread across her face quickly as she processed the lyrics that were just sung to her. After that, the effects of the instability pass, and Jadeite starts to blush as well.

Jadeite: I tried my hand at writing songs again, I think I got a bit carried away with that one.

He scratches the back of his head a bit.

Steven: Jadeite! That was so good! Maybe if you and dad played together, you could be famous.

Jadeite shakes his head.

Jadeite: I don’t need to be famous, as long as I’ve got friends to remember me.

He glanced back at Pearl, who’s emotional state had returned to normal. Garnet came in with Amethyst at that moment.

Amethyst: Hey guys, Garnet says that we don’t have to go looking for Malachite anymore.

Jadeite: Because she’s coming here.

All of them quiet down, and look at Jadeite and Garnet.

Jadeite: I noticed it first while we were Mystic Topaz, but since last night, the ocean born malice has been getting closer at a near alarming rate. It’ll only be a few days before she  
gets here, unless something makes her move faster.

Garnet: It’s as he said.

Suddenly the door is pushed open, and Peridot walks in. Everyone but Steven and Jadeite pull out their weapons.

Garnet: Peridot! You’ve got some nerve walking into out temple.

Jadeite: Wait, she comes in peace. I’m not sensing any violent urges from her.

Peridot: Your green gem is right. I actually came here to help you.

Pearl: Why would you help us Peridot? More importantly, why shouldn’t we just capture you right now?

Peridot: Because we both want the same thing. Look, Malachite is bad for me as well. The longer that Jasper is at the bottom of the sea, the longer I have to stay on this primitive  
rock. I even have a plan for how to separate the two.

She pulls up the screen on her hand, showing the recording of Mystic Topaz forcing Garnet to revert to Ruby and Sapphire.

Peridot: I saw this little scuffle yesterday, and I began to think. If we had this fusion cut the already thin bond between Jasper and Lapis, then we can both get what we want. You get Lapis, I get Jasper, and the two of us get off the planet, never to return.

Garnet puts her weapons up.

Garnet: Alright, we’ll hear your plan. Ever since Mystic Topaz cut me in two, I’ve been having trouble using my future vision.

Peridot smiles at that, but Jadeite doesn’t pick up a change in her emotional state.

Peridot: Well, this “Mystic Topaz” has a weapon that cuts through the bond of fusion, correct? I’ve already seen it happen myself. I’ve drawn up this schematic of a battle plan.

The screen turns into a holographic simulation. It starts to show the simulation as she describes it.

Peridot: Alright, so before Malachite emerges from the sea, the green one and Amethyst have to fuse to form Mystic Topaz. I already scanned him before entering. His mind would  
be too damaged to fuse if he tried after Malachite surfaced. He’s already feeling the effects of her mental state. Anyways, after that Malachite will surface, this is where I join up in  
place of the green one and Amethyst to help wear out Malachite. When Malachite is exhausted, Mystic Topaz shall slice between the gems, causing the bond to be forced to  
separate. You guys will get Lapis, and I’ll leave with Jasper, never to return, living it up on home world. Everyone is happy.

The screen turns back into her fingers and she holds out her hands.

Peridot: So what do you say?

Pearl: How do we know if we can trust you?

Garnet: We should agree.

All of them suddenly turn to her.

Amethyst: Are you crazy!?

Garnet: If she was plotting something, Jadeite would have been able to tell. So what do you say Jadeite?

All eyes go on him, anticipating his response. Peridot looked at him with anticipation, but he didn’t sense…couldn’t sense the deceit in her words due to the overwhelming malice and his still dulled senses from the fruit.

Jadeite: She’s being…sincere. Surprising for a home world gem to side with us, but at the time, her intentions seem to only be to get her partner and get off earth.

Everyone puts their weapons away, and Steven continued to stare at Peridot as she walked in and sat down on the couch. 

Peridot: Green one…the others called you Jadeite, yes?

Jadeite: Yes.

Peridot: I would like to have a discussion with you if that is alright.

Jadeite: Sure…

He walked over to the other side of the coffee table, and sat down on the floor.

Peridot: You have no need to be so distant, we are both green gems after all.

Peridot says that playfully, trying to keep him from growing suspicious.

Jadeite: I believe you said you wished to have a discussion with me?

Peridot: Yes, I was wondering about a lot of things about you. Now, this form you take, it more closely resembles a human male rather than a normal gem, or a human female…why do you do something like that?

Jadeite: Well, for me, I can maximize my strength output by having this muscle and bone structure. I experimented with a more “standard” form before, and found it detrimental to my speed and strength comparatively. If anything…that form would only be used for times of leisure. 

Peridot: I see…so next can you tell me about this fusion?

She brings up a hologram of Fire Opal.

Jadeite: That’s the form I take when I fuse with Pearl. As you can see, it’s a stable fusion with no unnecessary spare limbs or other body parts. Our weapon as Fire Opal is a pole  
arm made of my sword, and Pearl’s spear. It is capable of catching fire if need be. As for our color pallet, standard yellow hair, that leads to a long red mane that is spiky. A yellow  
shirt with a red star, red pants and shoes…and our skin is a lighter yellow than our hair and clothing.

Peridot: Yes, yes, I know all of that, what I want to know is how you formed such a stable fusion.

Jadeite: I’ve known Pearl my entire life. We’ve had plenty of time to perfect Fire Opal. At first, it was hard to keep him having three arms and eyes. As we started to become more  
accustomed to each other, Fire Opal became a perfect fusion.

Peridot smirks at that.

Peridot: I never saw the appeal of fusion myself, but I’m supposed to be a non-combatant gem in the first place. 

Jadeite: I have a few questions for you myself.

Peridot: Oh?

Jadeite: Why do you see such a beautiful place as earth as bad? 

Peridot: Compared to home world, this place is using outdated technology. Humans might as well be using their own skeletal structure as weapons.

Jadeite: That’s not what I asked. You just told me why you like home world, but haven’t you just stopped and looked at nature?

Peridot: The ecosystem of this planet is of no importance to me. Home world has long since abandoned useless things such as nature and recreational activities.

Jadeite: That’s not good. I doubt you’ve even seen a home world tree.

Peridot: Home world plant life has been extinct long since before I was formed.

Jadeite: That’s what you think, but I happen to know of the last remaining home world tree.

Jadeite smiles, causing Peridot to become curious.

Peridot: That is impossible, all home world trees have gone extinct.

Jadeite stands up and walks to the temple doors and opens his room. 

Jadeite: I have it in here.

Peridot becomes more curious and follows him. She is instantly taken by the gem tree.

Peridot: That’s not…possible.

Jadeite: Rose brought it with her when the others came to earth, and she gave it to me as the first crystal gem formed on earth. So that I could have a connection to home world.

He plucks a fruit and cuts it, handing it over to Peridot.

Jadeite: The fruits are pretty tasty, but you shouldn’t eat more than two or your senses will dull for a while.

Peridot hesitated to take it, but when she took it, Jadeite smiled. She started to nervously stare at the fruit, before scanning it. It wasn’t poisoned, and it’s chemical content  
wouldn’t be enough to dull Peridot with just one. She bit into the fruit, and was instantly mesmerized.

Peridot: This is…

Jadeite: Amazing right? You won’t find anything like it anywhere else in the galaxy.

Peridot: Well obviously because it is the only one of its kind.

Peridot pauses and turns to Jadeite.

Peridot: Much like you.

Jadeite chuckles at that, before sitting down and lying back against the tree.

Jadeite: I love my room. It was designed with some of Earth’s beauty, and then there is this tree, connecting me to where my people come from.

Peridot sits down next to him and starts to look out through the room.

Peridot: So this is what you meant…by earth being a beautiful planet.

Peridot lets out a long yawn.

Peridot: E-Excuse me, I must return to my secret place, so that I can get refreshed in my rejuvenation pod, so I can re-energize.

Jadeite: Why go through all that trouble? Sleep is so comforting.

Peridot: Sleep? You mean what humans do at night?

Jadeite: Yeah, well, I require it as well. I’m actually the only full gem that physically requires sleep.

Jadeite closes his eyes and falls asleep. Peridot becomes curious, so she shuts her eyes and follows suit. Outside of the room, Pearl is pacing back and forth.

Pearl: Is she still in his room? It’s so late! And why do we have to work with her in the first place?

Amethyst: Ooh, somebody’s jealous~.

Pearl: Wh-what?

Amethyst: Well, you did the same thing when Greg and Rose met.

Steven: Pearl, do you love Jadeite? Are you going to start being Fire Opal all the time?

Pearl chuckles a bit.

Pearl: No we’re not going to be Fire Opal all the time. And as for the other thing…That’s none of your concern. 

Garnet: Yes, I agree with Pearl. It is none of your concern what feelings the two have, as it’s way past your bed time.

Garnet picks up Steven and carries him off to bed.

Amethyst: Well, if you really aren’t jealous that Jadeite’s hanging out with another gem…

Pearl: She’s our enemy!

Amethyst: Yeah, our enemy. Not his. He wasn’t around during our conflict. He said he’s had a conflict with Jasper, but this is the first time he’s met Peridot. Who knows? Maybe he’ll get her to join us.

Pearl: Or maybe he’ll join with them.

Amethyst: Please. Jadeite would never hurt Steven, or you for that matter. Look, I was holding off on saying this, but the reason Mystic Topaz’s fusion broke is because Jadeite noticed you sad.

Pearl: R-Really?

Amethyst: Yes, that’s why I’m saying not to worry.

Pearl calms down and smiles.

Pearl: Thank you Amethyst.

Amethyst: Whatever. Just don’t tell anyone that I was helpful.

Amethyst hops up and goes to the fridge, grabbing a number of food items and returning to her room. Soon after, everyone has gone to their rooms, except Garnet and Lion, who are sitting in front of the door, in case Peridot tried to do something. It was true that her future vision was not working properly, but she did know that even if Peridot was sincere, she could see an opportunity to betray them at any moment and take it. Pearl was walking back and forth trying to sort herself out.

Pearl: That song earlier…He said… “I’m tired of being number two”. Does he mean…that he was jealous of my feelings for Rose?

She sits down and starts to think. As long as he was around, he was always by her side, even when Rose wasn’t around. The only exception was during the war when he was tending to injured gems.

Pearl: And that would have been so much longer if it weren’t for…Me.

She puts her right hand on her left arm, remembering the sadness Jadeite had felt when they were fused as Fire Opal. A sadness that had persisted since he came back. Sadness was in the core of his being, and Pearl wished to wipe it away.

Pearl: Why do I feel this way?

Pearl lies back, and tries sleeping one more time. The projection of her dream was much more logical…in a way. She was wearing a dress of her usual crystal blue, but her gem was missing. Around her there were many people dancing. Steven and Connie, Ruby and Sapphire, and even Greg and Rose. All of them had gems as applicable. She stood there alone, her friend Amethyst dancing inappropriately somewhere else. She let out a sigh, until a man in a suit approached her and held out a hand. When she looked, it was Jadeite, gem and all, with a big smile on his face. As soon as she took his hand, her gem had reappeared, and they danced. This dream didn’t go off on any tangents for the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave your thoughts in the comments below, drop a kudos if you enjoy, and ask me questions! This is the last chapter that i'll be uploading this week. I'll upload again either on Sunday or Monday. Currently, I'm considering that writing a story about the gems in high school, including Jadeite, and some other OCs that will be showing up in this story, including fusions, but the gems will all be normal people. I'm not entirely sure whether or not i'll be doing that, but if i do, i'll make it a Series with Story of Jadeite by the title Gems...unless i think of a better name for the series. Basically, Pearl would be the brainy girl, Amethyst would be one of the cool kids, and Garnet would be the athlete. Jadeite would be a transfer, Steven would be in the middle school that's attached, Greg would be the music teacher, and Rose would be the principal. I'm thinking that Peridot and Jasper are the bullies, and Lapis is there "Gofer" or the one that gets picked on. As for the residents of Beach City, i'm still thinking of that. They'll be recuring characters of course, and the fusions would be their own people too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I recently found out that last chapter was a super feels one...so great! This story was meant to inspire deep feelings in the readers similar to the ones we get for the actual show, making it feel more like this would be an actual script for it! And trust me, last chapter is nothing compared to this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Peridot opens her eyes first, and begins to look around, confused.

Peridot: Where am…

She looks up and finds that she had fallen over in her sleep. She was lying in Jadeite’s lap, but he hadn’t woken up. She quickly gets away from him and starts to check on her bot’s progress. Faster than expected, even the approach of Malachite. She was close, not close enough to engage the plan, but still close. She was just counting herself lucky that Malachite’s state of mind was masking her true intentions. 

Peridot: Now that I think about it, now would be a good time to get a proper scan of him.

Peridot turns to the still unconscious Jadeite and scans him. The scan yielded a very surprising truth to her. His mind was indeed being eaten away at by Malachite’s rage. If this persisted then he wouldn’t last until the plan to carry it out. The fruits did seem to help dull his senses enough to protect him from what she saw before, so she scanned them. The chemical compound that dulled his pain was consisted of common earth ingredients. He was pivotal to her plan, so she had to keep him sane.

Peridot: Let’s see…I think that since the Steven eats, I might be able to find these ingredients out there. 

She walks to the door, and it opens for her. She walks right past Garnet and straight to the kitchen, gathering the ingredients.

Peridot: Let’s see…Citric acid, glucose, calcium, gum arabic, sodium benzoate, and sodium carbonate…ah, and H2O to bond it.

She mixes juice, soda, salt, water, and milk in the blender and pours it in a cup. It had a powerful, odd scent that could make one walk away from it.

Garnet: You have an odd sense of taste for someone so analytical. 

Peridot pours the rest of the mix into an empty container, storing it in the fridge.

Peridot: It is so your friend doesn’t become corrupted by Malachite’s hatred.

Peridot walks off again, and returns to Jadeite’s room, as it stayed open. It closed behind her and she put the cup to his head, waking him up.

Jadeite: Nn…my head.

He starts to reach for a fruit, but Peridot put the cup in his hand.

Peridot: This liquid will calm the pain in your head without affecting your physical form.

Jadeite chugs it, and puts down the cup.

Jadeite: That tasted awful, but thanks. It did ease the pain.

Peridot: I was just protecting the tree. I plan on taking one of these fruits back to home world so I can synthesize more trees. The effect they have naturally is worth studying.

Jadeite: In that case…

Jadeite picks a green fruit off of the tree, and bubbles it.

Jadeite: The green ones have seeds, the red ones are for eating.

He puts the bubbled fruit in Peridot’s hands.

Peridot: You’re just…giving me this?

Jadeite smiles.

Jadeite: You’ve just been following orders, so I don’t think that you’re a bad gem. I know that Jasper is, but you…you’re entirely different…I mean, you wouldn’t make such an awful drink if you didn’t actually somewhat care. If you didn’t, you’d have just forced me and Amethyst to become Mystic Topaz early to protect the plan.

Peridot froze. That option didn’t even cross her mind. She didn’t care if he kept his sanity as long as Mystic Topaz was there, so why didn’t she just do that. For some odd reason, she felt obligated to keep him sane.

Jadeite: So what do you call that awful drink?

Peridot: Wh-what? 

Jadeite: The drink. What do you call it?

Peridot: Medicine.

Jadeite chuckles. 

Peridot: What is so funny?

Jadeite: Every so often, I try to catch up with what I missed in the past five thousand years. According to humans, medicine is quite often bitter. So much so that there is an expression that is derived from it. A bitter result of someone’s efforts is called taking one’s medicine. Much like the act of getting revenge on someone is called giving them their “just desserts”, because one often finds such an act as a sweet experience for those that exact said revenge. 

Peridot: That doesn’t explain what you’re saying though.

Jadeite: If I had told them where Malachite was before she went so berserk, we wouldn’t be in this situation, and I wouldn’t have to drink that bitter stuff. So I guess I’ve doubly taken my medicine.

Peridot lets out small giggle, which was unexpected to even her.

Peridot: I apologize, I’ve never done that before.

Jadeite: What? Laugh? It’s an expression of joy. That just proves that you’re enjoying it here.

He stood up, and walked to the door.

Jadeite: Come on, I set the door to open for you while I’m in here, but if I leave without you, you’re stuck inside.

Peridot: O-Okay.

Peridot meekly followed him into the living room.

Amethyst: Hey Jadeite!

Amethyst runs up to him and grabs his arm.

Amethyst: Come check this out! It’s awesome!

She drags him over to the couch and starts playing a tape.

T.V.: Little butler that’s you~. You people have too much money.

Amethyst: I got Greg to let me borrow these so you could see it.

Peridot sits down next to Jadeite, seeing it safer than sitting next to someone that had already drawn a weapon on her thrice (counting when she was tied up).

Amethyst: Who said that YOU could join us?

Amethyst glares at Peridot while saying that. Despite what she had said before, she especially didn’t trust Peridot. 

Peridot: I don’t like it any more than you do, but I have nothing else to do until Malachite shows up.

Jadeite: Take it easy on Peridot for now Amethyst. Unlike you, she’s never gotten to experience fun. Apparently home world is devoid of it now.

Amethyst looks back at the T.V. and shrugs.

Amethyst: Alright then.

They sit around and watch the show. Amethyst was laughing through most of it, Jadeite laughed on occasion, but Peridot was too confused to truly find it funny…at first. As they watched more episodes, Peridot started to understand better, and found some parts funny herself. Though there were still confusing parts for her.

Peridot: I don’t understand. The servant clearly understands his role, but his superiors are treating him as an equal. Why is that?

Jadeite: That’s just how Earth is. There are plenty of people that have this ideology.

Peridot: But how is that productive?

Jadeite: Don’t know. It just seems to work.

Amethyst: That’s how it works for us. Garnet’s the boss, but she keeps saying that we’re all equal.

Garnet: Because we are.

Garnet is still sitting next to the door, now just waiting to intervene if Amethyst becomes too enamored in the show like she usually does. Pearl walks into the house with Steven, but she freezes when she sees Peridot and Jadeite smiling at each other. She was really jealous. She didn’t want to admit it when there was no basis to her worries, but now Jadeite was getting along with her enemy. Pearl and Peridot were similar. Both of them were analytical, logic based gems with prior experience with technology, but Peridot was smarter, being from a more advanced society. Peridot being her enemy would have been inevitable, even if Peridot were a crystal gem. All of Pearl’s worries were amplified by the song that Jadeite had sang before. He was tired of being her number two. In her mind, he was saying that she needed to accept him, to love him, or he would move on. Of course that wasn’t his intention, but she had no way of knowing that.

Jadeite: Oh, hey Pearl!

Jadeite smiled at her his usual smile, but that just made her worry more. Though it was his usual smile, it was a bit…unusual, for some reason, to her. Just to her and her slight paranoia.

Pearl: Wh-what is it?

Jadeite: Oh…I was just saying hey…you know, in greeting. 

Pearl: Oh. Hello Jadeite.

He chuckled at that.

Jadeite: You don’t have to be so formal Pearl.

He turns back to the T.V. focusing on the show.

Pearl: What’s with that?

She was whispering to Garnet.

Garnet: Jadeite and Amethyst are exposing Peridot to earth culture. She’s already showing signs of changing…slightly. This morning she made a medicine for Jadeite so he wouldn’t go insane and become corrupted. She could of just had Mystic Topaz come early.

Pearl was a bit shocked by that.

Garnet: Don’t worry. Jadeite’s senses were dulled by the medicine, so he won’t know how jealous you are.

Pearl started to blush.

Garnet: That also means all the emotions he’s showing are really his, and it seems like he really, really likes you.

Pearl: But…

Garnet: Pearl, Rose is gone, she isn’t coming back. You have to let her go, because she wouldn’t like it if you were tormenting yourself over her for this long. Focus on what is right in front of you.

Garnet grabs Pearl’s head and points it to the couch. Steven had joined the people on the couch, sitting on Jadeite’s lap. Garnet then made herself clear.

Garnet: You love Jadeite, and we all mother Steven. It’s alright to move on as long as we protect her son.

She lets go of Pearl’s head, and Pearl lets out a calming sigh.

Pearl: You’re right.

At that moment, something odd happened. Despite his dulled senses, Jadeite felt the urge to do something. He picked up Steven and set him on the couch, before walking out the door without a word. He was already gone when everyone went to look for him, and a large chunk of the cliff was cut out. Clouds began to gather, and it was soon raining. He was suddenly standing out, on top of the cliff, setting something up. When everyone gathered on the cliff, he was putting up his sword. There stood before him, a stone statue of Rose on a pedestal. The pedestal read “In loving memory of Rose Quarts. Leader, Mother, Friend.”. Jadeite was smiling while looking up at the life sized statue, but there were tears going down his face mixing with the rain.

Jadeite: I realized that we didn’t have a memorial for her. This way…she won’t think we forgot her.

Jadeite turns to the others, giving a sad smile.

Jadeite: I don’t know why I felt like doing this, but I...felt like I had to.

Jadeite’s head starts to hurt more, and the ocean starts to get choppy.

Peridot: No…

She checks her screen. The sudden change in weather had caused a current that helped Malachite travel faster. Malachite was close. Too close. All but one of her bots were still working on the return pad. Peridot wasn’t ready. None of them were.

Jadeite: Ah…

He crumpled over, grabbing his head.

Jadeite: Kill…Kill Jasper…Break Jasper’s Gem…BREAK HER GEM!

Jadeite’s body began to glow and morph. He was becoming corrupted. His body became large, bigger than the temple.

Pearl: Jade!

She tried to get to him, but was knocked back by part of the glowing mass.

Garnet: Pearl!

Peridot: No, I took account for every variable, he shouldn’t be corrupting like this, this storm shouldn’t have come, and Malachite should have taken days to make it here.

Peridot was stunned by these unpredicted conditions. These variables were impossible to her. She stood there staring at the glowing form of Jadeite as he grew larger and larger. His body became somewhat reptilian, but his back was spiked, and a pair of wings sprouted from him. His head became elongated and grew horns. When he had stopped glowing, a giant jade green dragon was standing before them. It lets out an ear splitting screech as it spread its wings. They looked as though they were made of his gem, and his actual gem had spread to become an entire section of his left arm. His claws were made of the same substance of his sword, and dug through the ground as his arms clenched.

Steven: Jadeite!

Steven runs up while the others are distracted, and looks up at the corrupted form of Jadeite.

Steven: Jadeite! Can you hear me!?

The dragon looked down at Steven, with an almost invisible grin, before flying up. He was larger than the cliff, his wings extremely long. His wing’s flapping caused Steven to fly back into Garnet’s arms. The dragon started to circle the ocean.

Garnet: Peridot…Do you think that there is a way that we could bring him back? Your plan is hinged on Mystic Topaz.

Peridot: I don’t know…we’d need to find a way to distract him from Malachite’s rage, but I don’t know what could.

Garnet looks down at Steven.

Garnet: Steven, can you think of anything that could make Jadeite happy?

The dragon lets out another earsplitting shriek, and Steven has an idea.

Steven: We need dad, his guitar, my ukulele, the van, an amp, and a microphone…and Pearl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite is corrupted and Malachite is here! There is no hope to save both of them...or is there? Steven, what could your plan be? Find out this coming Wednesday for the next update!  
> *Starts popping the popcorn for everyone*  
> Also, if you want to know why Jadeite is a dragon in his corrupted form, It is because Imperial Jadeite (the dark green type that Jadeite is) was used by the Chinese to make Jade statuettes of animals, but most primarily Dragons, so he's a dragon. Though an eastern dragon would have made more sense in his design though, I am more partial to the western dragons myself so I made him take a form like that. Personally, my family has a Jadeite elephant statuette, which is where i got the inspiration for Jadeite in the first place, rather than using my birthstone Citrine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Wednesday as promised! It's time to see what Steven's idea is to save Jadeite, and put Peridot's plan back in action!

The dragon swoops down into the ocean, and from the sea it drags out Malachite, no longer chained.

Malachite: LeT Me Go YoU bEaSt! I’lL dEsTrOy YoU wItH tHe CrYsTaL gEmS! 

A hand comes out of the ocean, made of water, trying to catch up with them. The dragon is too fast for the hand, flying up with great speed. Suddenly the dragon spins downward, tossing Malachite into the beach. The collision could be felt all over Beach City. People were looking out their windows, mesmerized by the green dragon. Ronaldo was already on his way to another cliff with Pee Dee, along with a camera and a laptop. The gems, along with Peridot were heading to the car wash, and Greg was driving towards them. They ended up meeting in the middle.

Greg: Steven! Guys! What’s going on, Where’s Jadeite? Who’s that!?

Steven: Dad, no time. We have to get to the beach with your guitar, amp, and microphone.

Greg: Umm…Okay, but what about that dragon and the thing it’s fighting!?

Steven: That dragon is Jadeite, and Lapis is in the fusion he’s fighting! We need Jadeite to get Lapis back and save Beach City at the same time, and we need you to do it.

Greg: You…need me?

Greg made a determined face and nodded.

Greg: Get in.

Everyone poured into the van, except for Garnet, who was sitting on the roof due to a lack of room. Greg drove directly toward the beach, forgetting his original plan of getting them and driving out of town. Back at the beach, the dragon was being grappled by Malachite, but it wasn’t exactly doing her much good. The dragon could shred her to bits if it weren’t for one thing. Jadeite was still fighting. He did indeed want to kill Jasper with all of his being, because he saw how she had almost broken Pearl’s gem during the war, but he couldn’t harm her while she was Malachite. If he broke her gem in part of a fusion, it could destroy the gem that Jasper was fused with. Jadeite knew how Steven felt about Lapis. They were friends. Jadeite wouldn’t hurt one of Steven’s friends, even if it meant postponing his personal vendetta. 

Malachite: YoU wIlL fAlL vIcTiM tO mE! 

Chains of water snake their way out of the ocean and wrap around the dragon. Malachite lets go of him, and some of the water forms around Malachite’s head, taking the form of Jasper’s helmet, before freezing. Malachite started to charge into the dragon repeatedly, not into his body, but his gem. Up on the cliff, Ronaldo was filming the fight to stream live on Keep Beach City Weird.

Ronaldo: No! Come on dragon! You can totally beat that sea monster!

As if in response to Ronaldo’s cheering, the dragon let out it’s loudest shriek yet, so loud that it disrupted the chains and broke the ice helmet. This let the dragon clamp down on Malachite’s arm and fly up again.

Ronaldo: Aw man, this is great! Check it out world, Beach City is weird, just the way we like it! Keep Beach City Weird! Pee Dee, what are the comments saying?

Pee Dee: A third are cheering for the dragon, another third for the sea witch, and the last third is saying this is fake.

Ronaldo: A third think it’s fake!? Wow, usually it’s like ninety percent that think the stuff is faked. Ah man, tell everyone you know to check this out! I don’t know how long this fight will last, and knowing Beach City, there could be more awesome things to come!

Pee Dee: Hey, our viewers just went up to seven hundred!

Ronaldo: Of course, dragons are popular, so obviously a live viewing of a real dragon in the middle of a fight would be as well!

Meanwhile in the van.

Pearl: What are you doing?

Pearl is glaring at Peridot who is using her screen.

Peridot: I am calling my robonoids to the beach to assist Jadeite while we are in transit, and to protect him until he can fuse with Amethyst.

Peridot secretly checks the progress in the warp pad as well. She’s still two days from completion if she doesn’t leave at least five to work. If she does, it’ll be done by dawn, so she decided to do that discreetly.

Pearl: What are your intentions towards Jade?

Peridot’s hand stops as she looks up at Pearl.

Peridot: What concern is that to you…oh never mind. If you must ask, I find him to be quite interesting. He also seems to have a high intellect, and would be an ideal companion.

Pearl stared at Peridot blankly.

Pearl: You mean that you-

Peridot: I do not entirely understand the one that stays constantly fused, nor have I ever fused myself, but I think that if I were to choose a partner, I would choose him.

Pearl: You’ve only known him a day!

Greg: Ladies, I know that I shouldn’t be cutting in, but could you two not fight in my van when I’m driving to a more important fight on a much bigger scale.

Pearl: Fine.

Pearl looks away from Peridot, clearly worried for Jadeite, and disgusted by Peridot.

Peridot: I see, you harbor a deep emotional connection to him, do you not?

Pearl blushes, but doesn’t directly acknowledge Peridot.

Peridot: That would explain the perfect stability of this “Fire Opal” fusion. I honestly find him impressive, I’ve never seen a fusion that lacked extra limbs, or other parts. Even your leader has a third eye.

Pearl finally looks back at Peridot.

Pearl: So you know why I’d never let you take him.

Peridot: I believe that is his decision.

Pearl: Who would he rather pick? Someone he’s known since he was formed, or someone that he’s known for a day?

Steven: Umm…Am I allowed to hear this?

Greg: Don’t worry, they’ll stop when we get there.

Back at the beach, the dragon is now pinning Malachite to the ground, until a fist of water knocks him off. Soon out of the ocean rise forty five of Peridot’s robonoids. Malachite was shocked by that. She still had Jasper’s mind, so she recognized Peridot’s robonoids well.

Malachite: ThAt TrAiToR! I’lL dEsTrOy HeR! 

As if in response, the dragon got back up and slashed at Malachite. Malachite could not dodge, as the bots had started to latch themselves to her to cut down her mobility. It didn’t end the fight, but it did cause a wound on Malachite. It would have ended things if water didn’t flood into the wound and freeze in an attempt at patching the injury.

Malachite: BuT fIrSt, I mUsT kIlL yOu! 

The bots start to go wild, and the van drives up. Garnet joins the fight in an attempt to better distract Malachite, and the rest set up the plan.

Steven: Jadeite! We came to play you a song!  
Steven shouts that into the microphone. They set up so many amps that they all had to wear headphones for the plan to work. Greg started to strum, and Steven joined in.

Pearl: Jade, listen, it’s our song!  
She takes a deep breath, and begins to sing.  
Pearl: When you're sad and depressed,  
I will be here to put a smile on your face.  
When you're angry and frustrated,  
I will be here to calm you down.

When you're hurt and in tears,  
I will be here to wipe them away and mend the pain.  
When you're lonely and have no one,  
I will be here to comfort you.

When you're feeling unloved and unwanted,  
I will be here to tell you how very important you are.  
When you're having a bad day and need to lash out,  
I will be here to let you let off steam, you can yell at me.

When there is something on your mind that you need to say,  
I will be here to listen and understand.  
When you're lost in confusion,  
I will be here to help you figure things out.  
When you feel like you're going crazy,  
I will be here to bring you back to sanity.

When you are so overwhelmed and need to get away,  
I will be here with open arms so we can run away together.  
When you’re scared and frightened,  
I will be here to protect you and make you feel safe.

When you are full of worries,  
I will be here to worry with you.  
I promise that I will always be here for my loved ones, today, tomorrow and forever.

Despite how loud the speakers were turned, her voice was soft and gentle. The dragon turned and approached them, forgetting all about Malachite. Greg began to cringe at the dragon, until it stopped and started to glow. There was a flash, and suddenly Jadeite was back.

Jadeite: You’ve still got that lovely voice Pearl. And Steven, thank you for remembering that song enough to make a plan around it.

He was hugging her and Steven. His face had the biggest smile he had ever displayed.

Peridot: Excuse me, but we have a plan to execute. Jadeite may have tired Malachite slightly, but she’s still too vigorous to be taken out for now. Pearl must join Garnet, and Jadeite must fuse with Amethyst to form Mystic Topaz. The Steven might need to stay back.

Jadeite lets go and nods.

Jadeite: I know…but before I let this plan go any further.

He presses his lips to Pearl’s gem.

Jadeite: Stay safe.

Amethyst: Whoa! Now that’s what I call cool!

Jadeite walks past Pearl, without a word to her, but he does speak to Steven.

Jadeite: Steven. If things get out of hand, bubble yourself and go back to the temple.

Steven: Alright.

Jadeite stops in front of Amethyst.

Jadeite: Like I promised, this time I’ll be contributing to her personality.

Amethyst: Alright.

Peridot: Pearl, I believe you’ve been told what to do.

Pearl: O-Oh, right.

Pearl runs off and joins with Garnet in the fight.

Jadeite: And Amethyst…It’ll be easier to fuse between us now. I don’t know exactly what you’re feeling anymore, but I still have a rough idea.

Amethyst: What?

Jadeite: Just watch from Mystic Topaz’s eyes, and you’ll understand.

He takes her hand and their gems glow. They start to dance quickly, and soon they are Mystic Topaz again.

Mystic Topaz: I’m back, and better than ever.

Now Mystic Topaz has only two arms, though she still has four eyes.

Mystic Topaz: I can’t feel the emotions like before…Jadeite, how did you do that?  
Amethyst had asked that, but her question was soon answered when Pearl drew her weapon. Instead of her usual spear, what came out was Fire Opal’s pole arm. In a panic, Mystic Topaz drew her weapons, finding the gem missing from the hilt of Jadeite’s sword.

Mystic Topaz: I gave Pearl my gem amplifier.

The gem amplifier was really a second gem inside of Jadeite’s. It was how he was certain of people’s emotions. It was part of his design, because Rose wanted to make a gem that could empathize with humans. She never expected the war that came, where that was a detriment to his design, but without it he still had a good understanding of emotions around him. He was free to give it to whoever he felt, but if he did, it would cause a fusion at the most basic level, only the weapon. Of course Pearl was confused by this development, but she saw it as advantageous. Fire Opal’s weapon was far superior to hers, but Jadeite wasn’t equipped with the talent to use such a weapon, so it was detrimental to their fighting if they used it the intended way while fused. Pearl however, was very well versed in multiple weapons, she’s had more time to train after all. Pearl joins the fight with the pole arm, making her contribution to the fight more drastic. The pole arm started to burn at the blade, encouraging the ice closing the wounds to melt.

Garnet: Pearl! Strike the wounds!

Pearl quickly stabs the pole arm into the wound, but when Garnet was about to strike it, Malachite grabbed both of them.

Malachite: DiD yOu ThInK i WoUlD nOt PrOtEcT mYsElF!?

Mystic Topaz: Don’t forget about me!

Mystic Topaz enters with a flying kick right into the pole arm. It was a powerful hit that freed up Garnet and Pearl, but it also sent the two flying back towards the temple. Malachite did not poof, but she was clearly exhausted. Peridot pulled up her control screen and had her bots retreat, exposing an area between the gems that they could cut. Mystic Topaz swung her chain whip, slicing diagonally. The cut barely misses the gem on Malachite’s back, and goes down the length of her body. Malachite lets out a scream as her body glows, and she splits into Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, both of which were disoriented. Mystic Topaz willingly defused, but Jadeite was still a bit dizzy from his earlier head pain, and Amethyst was thrown far away, back with the others. Peridot repurposed three robonoids to capture them, an easy task. The robonoids grabbed the three disoriented gems and poofed them all, after that, they each gathered the gem they poofed, and all the bots started to fly away, in a direction that wasn’t where Peridot had secretly set her base. Peridot then started to do the same.

Pearl: Peridot, we had a deal!

Peridot looks down at them and laughs.

Peridot: There’s been a change of plans. Yellow Diamond wants these three. I manipulated you all from the start, making use of Malachite’s rage to mask my deceit!

Peridot then flew off the same way as her bots, the ones that had the gems had already submerged themselves in the ocean to go back to her hideout. All of them were too exhausted from the fight to chase after them, and Garnet’s future vision still wasn’t properly functioning, so she had no idea where they were going.

Garnet: Peridot was planning even this.

Garnet hit the ground hard, Amethyst was lying down, eyes spinning, and Pearl…she was on her knees, crying in disbelief.

Steven: Jadeite…Lapis… 

Steven walked up to Pearl’s side, and took the same position. He was devastated. He just lost his friend and his brother. Even Greg was sad. Up on the cliff, Ronaldo turns his camera to himself.

Ronaldo: That was the weirdest…coolest thing I’ve ever seen! This is Ronaldo Fryman, and to a lesser extent Pee Dee Fryman, signing out. Follow my blog for the next stream of weird happenings in Beach City! Keep Beach City Weird!

He turns off his camera, and turns to Pee Dee.

Ronaldo: That was awesome.

Pee Dee: Umm, that actually looked like it was a pretty sad thing, you know? Steven’s crying.

Ronaldo: Steven cries all the time.

Pee Dee: But Pearl doesn’t. 

He points down to the beach, Pearl’s sobbing could be heard from there.

Ronaldo: I guess, but it’s not our business.

Ronaldo turns and starts to walk away. Pee Dee starts to follow him, just so that he wouldn’t get left behind, but he was certain of one thing. He was disgusted by Ronaldo’s actions. Back on the beach, Garnet had to carry both Steven and Pearl back to the temple. Amethyst walked back to the van with Greg and helped him pack up. She was sure to thank him for his help, but he was sad as well. Back at Peridot’s secret hideout.

Peridot: Like I would let my prisoner choose. Perhaps Yellow Diamond will allow me to be in charge of his reeducation. I need to further study him in order for his gem to be perfected and mass produced in kindergartens. The emotional radar is too sensitive for war so far. I could perhaps even keep him as a mate, I’m going to be a diamond after all.

Peridot lets herself get caught up in fantasy for a few minutes, before getting a hold of herself and looking into her robonoids.

Peridot: I didn’t lose as many as I thought I would. I’ll be done faster than I thought I’d be.

Peridot sets all of her remaining robonoids, save for the ones carrying gems in them, to working on the warp pad. Suddenly her monitor changes.

Yellow Diamond: Peridot, I do suppose this will be an inconvenience to you, but you must return much sooner than your previous statistic. 

Peridot: Not at all your majesty! Some unexpected variables have happened since my last report, and I should be able to return in a few moments!

Yellow Diamond smiles.

Yellow Diamond: So you’ve recovered the prisoner and Jasper? And captured the unique gem as well?

Peridot: Yes, it was easy after I infiltrated and betrayed the crystal gems. I even recovered this.

Peridot holds up the bubbled gem fruit.

Peridot: An ancient extinct fruit that originates from home world. I might be able to find some uses for it in daily home world life.

Yellow Diamond: Wonderful. Home world has become rather…dull and ugly without gem trees. I had them destroyed because they were boring, but now that the alternative is dull and ugly, I’ll be fine with boring fruits. I’ve decided that as soon as you return, you’re being promoted, and I’ll grant you one request with your promotion.

Peridot: Th-Thank you your majesty!

Yellow Diamond: See you soon Peridot.

The monitor cuts off, and the robonoids stop working. They have completed their task.

Peridot: I can finally get off this disgusting primitive rock.

Her mind flashes back to Jadeite’s room. 

Peridot: Finding a single exception is no reason to think that there are more like that.

She steps on the pad, and the robonoids carrying the gems climb on with her. After a flash of light, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and Jadeite were no longer on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH COME ON! Just when everything is fine, Peridot goes and takes Jadeite, Jasper, and Lapis to home world! Don't worry, this is not the end! Friday will be the next update, please tune in next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High guys, just a quick recap. Last chapter, Corrupted Jadeite and Malachite did battle. In the middle of the fight, Garnet drew Malachite's attention while Steven, Pearl, and Greg played a song that brought Jadeite's mind back. It was a hard battle, but in the end Mystic Topaz (with the help of the others) was able to separate Lapis and Jasper! But oh no! Peridot turned on the others, abducting Jadeite, Lapis, and Jasper in their weakened state, and took them back to home world for re-education! What's going to happen next? Read to find out!

On home world, Jadeite reforms after a week of staying as a gem. He decided not to change his appearance since he had done so recently. He was confused, he was in a metal room, with a long metal door.

Jadeite: Where am I?

The metal door opens up and Peridot walks in.

Peridot: You’ve woken up.

She had a bright smile, which was confusing to Jadeite.

Jadeite: You kidnapped me.

Peridot: Don’t think of it like that, I just brought you to your home world.

She walked up to him and sat down next to him, smiling more.

Peridot: By the way, technically I’m Green Diamond now, but I’d prefer if you still called me Peridot.

She doesn’t stop acting odd. The next thing she does is lean against him.

Peridot: I’m glad that I could get you. I feel like you really understand.

Jadeite tries to get away, but finds himself being held in place by tiny robonoids.

Jadeite: You lied to us…

Peridot: I did…and I’m sorry for lying to you. I was just following orders.

She seemed slightly upset about that fact, Jadeite could still tell that much without his gem amplifier.

Jadeite: Where are the others?

Peridot: Don’t worry, they’re safe on earth, for now.

Jadeite: For now?

Peridot: Well, Yellow Diamond isn’t prepared to give up on earth, so I doubt it will be safe for long…but for now at least, they only have to worry about corrupted gems.

Jadeite lets out a relieved sigh.

Jadeite: As long as they’re safe…What happened to Jasper and Lapis?

Peridot: Jasper? She’s imprisoned in the next room.

Jadeite: What?

His face clouded over, and Peridot became confused.

Peridot: Jadeite?

Jadeite: I’ll be right back.

Jadeite suddenly stood up, the robonoids that were pinning him broke. He walked right up to the right wall, and could hear shouting.

Jasper: You traitors! I was doing my duty! Why am I a prisoner!?

Jadeite brings his hand to his gem, pulling out his sword. He cut through the wall like it was nothing, and walked in calmly.

Jadeite: Remember me?

Jasper turned to him, she was not restrained, and she was trying to break out. She was too weak to even dent the wall, but Jadeite was able to cut right in.

Jasper: You.

She glared at him. She recognized him both from the beach, and from the war.

Jasper: So you survived after all.

Jadeite: And we have some unfinished business.

Jadeite pointed his sword at Jasper.

Jadeite: I’m going to break your gem into shards.

Jasper: I’d like to see you try!

At that moment, a sweet fog filled the room, causing both of them to revert to their gems again. Peridot walks in with a gas mask on and scoops up Jadeite’s gem.

Peridot: It’s so enthralling to see you angry, but unfortunately we still have uses for Jasper.

She nuzzles Jadeite’s gem as she walks away. It’s needless to say that she did in fact get permission to keep Jadeite as her mate. That fog that had reverted them to gems was Peridot’s solution to keeping gem trees relevant. Since the chemical compound caused a disruption in high dosage, it was easily able to be turned into a gem destabilizer that could be used without conflict. Perfect for surprise attacks, and controlling rowdy prisoners.

Peridot: I’ll be sure to take good care of you until you forget all about that wretched Pearl.

She hated Pearl. Pearl was a relic, a discontinued model. All of the crystal gems were. Even Jasper was a discontinued model, but due to her renown, she was allowed to stay around. Peridot is a fairly new model, so she saw herself superior to the older models, except for Jadeite. He was an exception because he was the first of his model. To her, he was new. There was no gem like him on all of home world, and there won’t be even after mass production starts. Yellow Diamond had made a demand of Peridot. Once the gem was completely perfected, she had to re-design the base form to match other gems…basically make the base form of a Jadeite a female form.

Peridot: One of a kind.

She passed through the room and took him to a new cell, this one closer to Lapis. Lapis just sat around in her cell all day, sulking in the corner. Those cells were special though. The walls were thin enough that one could talk to the person in the next cell, but only in between cells. The front walls were thick to prevent escape, so a guard wouldn’t be able to hear a conversation. Peridot sets Jadeite’s gem in the center of the room, giving it a small kiss first, and then she leaves the room. Unexpectedly, Jadeite came back in a matter of minutes. 

Lapis: Why did I let her take over?

Lapis is talking to herself in the next room, but Jadeite could hear her clearly.

Jadeite: You’re Lapis, right?

Jadeite sits against the wall trying to start a conversation.

Lapis: Who is that?

Jadeite: I’m Jadeite. I’m a crystal gem that got abducted with you and…Jasper.

Lapis: I see.

The conversation dies there.

Jadeite: Lapis, are you a crystal gem?

Lapis: Absolutely not.

Jadeite: Why not? Aren’t you Steven’s friend?

Lapis: Those are entirely different things. Look, I don’t trust you crystal gems. I was trapped in a mirror with a cracked gem for almost five thousand years.

Jadeite chuckles.

Jadeite: Is that all?

Lapis starts to get mad.

Lapis: What would you know about it?

Jadeite: I was forgotten in a cave for five thousand years or so, and my gem was broken completely in half. If it weren’t for Steven, I’d be as good as dead. I assume he fixed your gem as well.

Lapis pauses, but only for a moment.

Lapis: That is correct.

Lapis buries her face in her knees.

Lapis: You were there right? Fighting Malachite?

Jadeite: Yeah, I was there first. You know, that big dragon that was fighting you two.

Lapis: That was you…why were you holding back then!? You could have beat us on your own.

Jadeite: Well I still only had a small amount of control…but I didn’t beat you because you specifically were there.

Lapis looked up suddenly.

Lapis: What?

Jadeite: On earth, we have things called families. A tight knit group that share a certain bond, or similar genetic code. The crystal gems are my family, and that includes Steven. Since you’re Steven’s friend, I didn’t see a reason to purposefully harm you. I didn’t want to.

Lapis: So…you and Steven are close enough for something so trivial to matter to you…but that means that you also are close to those that kept me prisoner for thousands of years.

Jadeite: Trust me, if they knew, they would have freed you. You seem like a nice enough gem. If you calmly explained your situation to them since you were freed, I’m sure that all of them would apologize.

Lapis: Ha…maybe I should have tired that. I was so scared. I was on a strange planet, not able to get home. When I finally got back, I got captured and treated as a prisoner. Then I get dragged back to that planet, and forced to help them invade.

Jadeite: Well, I know that the crystal gems would have treated you better had they known.

Lapis: I wish I could go back…

Jadeite: Lapis, I have an idea. Peridot seems to have taken a liking to me, so I might be able to infiltrate, and find a way to escape back to earth. I’ll take you too if you want to live on earth.

Lapis: Alright…if you remember me by then.

Jadeite: Don’t worry, I have a good memory. I mean, I recognized the exact Jasper that I have a vendetta against from the war five thousand years ago. I’m here now because I was about to break her gem. I’ll have to put that off for a while…but I’ll be back to take you home.

Lapis: But…this is home.

Jadeite laughs at that.

Jadeite: There’s an earth saying…Home is where the heart is. It means that home is wherever you want it to be. It’s earth for me, because that’s where my family is.

Jadeite stands up and walks to the door. He glows for a second, changing the star pattern hole on his shirt into a diamond, before cutting down the door and walking out.

Jadeite: Peridot~ I’m sorry~. 

In a singsong voice, Jadeite kept repeating that as he walked around, making sure to put up his weapon.

Peridot: Huh?

Peridot was watching the hallways on her monitor, and developed a lime blush.

Peridot: He’s calling out to me. That’s endearing in its own way.

Peridot happily walks out of her office, finding Jadeite just down the hall.

Peridot: Jadeite, I am over here. Why are you out of your cell?

Jadeite: I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I promise I will resist the urge to mercilessly break Jasper’s gem into tiny shards.

Peridot: How wonderful!

Jadeite: And I was wondering…why has your personality changed so much?

Peridot: I’ve been pirating earth television signals to learn the emotional level you would be used to.

Jadeite: Actually, I’m fine with any emotions now. I don’t have my amplifier anymore.

Peridot: Amplifier?

Jadeite draws his sword.

Jadeite: A spare gem that was inside my own and rested on my weapon. It doesn’t function as its own gem, but if I give it to others, it changes their weapon to the same as if we were fused.

Peridot clenches her teeth, she understood right away.

Peridot: So you gave it to that Pearl…

She turned away, slightly upset.

Jadeite: Yeah. Now I’m not hypersensitive to emotions anymore. 

Peridot: So your gem is perfected?

She starts to look over his gem, but she blushes when she sees the diamond.

Peridot: I suppose that doesn’t matter until I perform a few tests over the next year anyway. Come on, let’s find you a proper room.

She grabs his arm and starts to pull him. She lead him into a room with grass on the ground. It was almost a perfect replica of his room at the temple, except there was no tree in there.

Peridot: I hope you like it, I made it as much like the old one as I could.

Jadeite looks around and smiles.

Jadeite: Thank you.

Back on earth.

Connie: Steven! Are you in here?

Connie walks into the temple, finding Steven sitting in the dark with Pearl. Both of them stuffing their faces with ice cream and cookie cats respectively, despite Pearl’s hatred of food. Pearl was still crying a lot.

Connie: Steven…Pearl? What’s wrong?

Steven: We fought Malachite and-

Steven bursts out crying.

Connie: Hold on, I’ll go get Jadeite and he can-

Both of them start crying harder.

Connie: Seriously, what’s wrong?

Pearl: Peridot kidnapped him and took him to home world!

She starts shoveling the ice cream harder.

Connie: What? Then what are you doing sitting around?

Pearl: What are we supposed to do then!?

Pearl stands up and yells that at Connie.

Connie: I don’t…I don’t know, but shouldn’t you be trying everything you can to get him back?

The temple door opens and Garnet walks out with an odd pile of green objects.

Garnet: I got my future vision back.

Pearl looks up at Garnet.

Pearl: Garnet…why are you holding parts to the Emerald Hand?

Garnet: We’re gonna rebuild it and go save Jadeite. No gem left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when all hope was lost, Garnet comes in with the solution! I'll upload again on Monday, so be sure to tune in for the fun! (You're going to meet three very important characters next chapter...well, at least important to the situation at the moment)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is later in the day than usual, i had to go about fixing my computer so the browsers would work right. Now that i can update, here you are! Be prepared, you're going to meet some semi-important characters now!

On the beach, all of the parts to the Emerald Hand were assembled into large piles, and Pearl was calculating how long it would take to rebuild it.

Pearl: Argh! This is hopeless! With just the three of us, it’ll take years to finish just a finger…maybe only two with Sardonyx…but still too long!

Amethyst: Then maybe we should ask the humans to help? I know Greg would like to help.

Garnet: We will be asking them for help. Add all the people in beach city to your calculations Pearl.

Pearl: Alright.

Pearl runs the projections again.

Pearl: Taking into account they aren’t familiar with such advanced technology, and that even we are behind in this, it would still take more than a year to finish.

Steven runs out of the temple.

Steven: Pearl, do you know how long it would take to get it done yet?

She turns up to him.

Pearl: About a year and a half Steven.

Steven: No! That’s too long! 

Steven starts to throw a bit of a fit.

Pearl: I know how you feel Steven…I really do…but with just three Gems, even with the inclusion of all of Beach City’s humans, it’ll take at the very least that long.

Steven: What if…What if we got another gem?

Pearl: What?

Amethyst: Oooh! Are we making gems now!? I always wanted to have a tiny gem to boss around that isn’t Steven.

Pearl: We can’t make gems…What do you mean Steven?

Steven: Centipedle! I already made her nice, so if I we could help her get her mind back, she could help us!

Pearl: Steven that would never-

Steven: It worked on Jadeite.

Pearl is stunned silent. He was right.

Pearl: Though it’s highly unlikely…I’ll take that into account.

She runs the calculations one more time.

Pearl: With the addition of one more gem, assuming that she can work as long as us, the new estimate is…

She covers her mouth and gasps when her gem projects the time.

Pearl: Between six and eight months. 

Garnet: Alright. Steven. During the building you will be in charge of trying to get Centipedle to regain her sanity.

Steven: Yes ma’am!

Garnet: And have Connie help. That girl is bright, she’ll be useful in that.

Steven: Alright!

Steven runs off and Pearl looks over to Garnet.

Pearl: Can he really do it?

Garnet smiles.

Garnet: Yeah.

Amethyst: Did your future vision tell you?

Garnet: Didn’t check it. I believe in Steven. We raised him after all.

Garnet had a prideful smile when she said that. Back in the temple, Steven opens the door to Rose’s room. He had finally figured out how to get to other parts of the temple from there, and was now in the gem room.

Steven: Alright…Centipedle, come her.

He hops up and grabs the pink bubble with the circular green gem.

Steven: So all we’ve got to do is help you take your normal form.

He thinks back to what they did for Jadeite.

Steven: Maybe music will work.

With that idea in mind, Steven takes the gem out of the room and back to the house section of the temple, finding his ukulele again. He pops the bubble and sets the gem on the couch while he strums.

Steven: This is a song I wrote…because my brother taught me a lesson.

He starts to slow down his strumming.

Steven: True friends won't abandon you or desert you.  
They'll only be one hundred percent behind you.  
True friends trusts each other in every single way.

 

Connie walks into the building, with her violin.

Connie: The gems said that you needed my help?

Steven: Yeah, could you play along?

Connie: Sure!

Connie starts to play along, and Steven starts singing again.

 

Steven: And they will never walk away.  
Even if you argue, you'll find your way through,  
Completing every task that people will ever throw at you.  
You'll be buddies 'til the end,  
Making sure that you comprehend.

The gem starts to glow, and it floats up. Instead of the expected return of Centipedle, instead there is a woman of garnet’s height. Her white hair is as long as Amethyst’s, her clothing is a black t-shirt with a white star on it, and black jeans. Her gem is where her right eye should be. Her name is Serpentine.

Serpentine: Man, that song was just what I needed Steven, Connie.

Steven: You…know who we are?

Serpentine: Regrettably, I do remember our first meeting. I wasn’t myself, but that was totally me when we were hanging out with the chaaaps, I just couldn’t finish pulling myself together then. 

She messes with their hair a bit and looks around.

Serpentine: Now where are the others? I wanna give them a hug after so long.

Steven: Outside, but they’re busy.

Serpentine: With what?

Steven: Jadeite got captured and taken back to home world, so they’re rebuilding the Emerald Hand spaceship.

Serpentine: Jadeite!? Oh man, I owe that guy.

She points to her gem.

Serpentine: The dude was always carrying water from Rose’s fountain during the war. He fixed me up ten times!

Steven: Well, if that’s the case, we need to finish the space ship as soon as possible, but even with your and all the humans help, it’ll still be months before we’re done.

Serpentine: Then it looks like it’s time to get the team back together.

She cracks her knuckles and walks to the temple door, opening it to the gem room.

Serpentine: Come on you two.

Back on home world, Jadeite is being escorted to a testing room. He was just receiving a scan of his gem.

Peridot: Hmm…it seems that your gem is…near indestructible…and strangely complex. 

Jadeite: Ah, well it did take a blast from a primitive ship to break my gem.

Peridot: That’s interesting.

Peridot continues to scan his gem, and Jadeite continues plotting. From what he’s seen of the building, there were many places he could sneak out with Lapis, but he didn’t know anything about outside. He had to play along, and act like all the reeducation was working. Back in Lapis’s room, she was still sitting in the corner with her head in her knees still. 

Lapis: Never trust a crystal gem, or a home world one. The only gems you can trust are Steven, and yourself.

She forms a water version of Steven that she has sit next to her. She was oddly content with having that much. Back on earth, Garnet had just finished gathering people to help build the Emerald Hand.

Greg: Man, there are more parts than I thought…how long is this going to take?

Pearl: More than a year.

Everyone in the crowd started to whisper at that.

Mayor Dewey: Wait, everyone calm down! These are people that constantly help us in our daily lives by keeping us safe, asking nothing in return! Who are we to turn down their only request after who knows how many years they’ve lived here?

Everyone starts agreeing, causing Pearl to smile a bit. She didn’t believe any of them would help, not from mistrust, but because it was such a big order.

Steven: Pearl, you said it’d only be six to eight months if I got another gem.

Pearl turns to the temple, and she starts to rub her eyes. Standing there was not only Serpentine with Connie on her shoulders, but a gem with brown hair down to her shoulders and red skin, with a gem for a nose that was red, brown, and white. Her clothing was a white tank top with a red star and brown shorts, and she is slightly taller than Amethyst, while slightly shorter than Pearl. She is Hematite. Next to her was a blue skinned gem with even darker blue hair that reached the backs of her knees. She is wearing a dark blue sweat suit with light blue stars on her elbows and knees. Her gem is her left eye. She is Aquamarine, and in terms of height, she is slightly taller than Pearl.

Steven: How about three!?

Pearl smiles and looks at Garnet, who gives a cool nod.

Pearl: With three additional gems, and all the residents working, we should be done sometime this week or next.

Aquamarine: Just tell us where you need us.

Hematite: We’ll get it done in time!

Serpentine: Pearl!

Serpentine sets Connie down and jumps at Pearl and the others, wrapping them in a hug.

Serpentine: It’s been so long since I could do this! No hard feelings right?

Garnet: None.

Amethyst: Hey Serpentine, still overly affectionate I see.

Pearl: Serpentine, you don’t have to worry about us disliking you over what you did as a corrupted gem…besides, you saved Steven while being a corrupted gem anyway.

Serpentine lets go of them and starts digging through the parts.

Serpentine: Good, looks like all of these parts are still functional despite the crash it appears to have taken…Looks like Sardonyx and Turquoise have their work cut out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquamarine, Hematite, and Serpentine. These three are the reason i gave the previous corrupted gems names, because they were meant to be reformed! Now they're here to help the others build the emerald hand! Turquoise, the fusion between Aquamarine and Serpentine, will be showing up next chapter to help! see you all Wednesday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! It's good to see you all still enjoy this, and that some of you, one of which i know is at the edge of her seat...er...blanket...to see how the gems get Jadeite back! However, that is not in this chapter so you have to keep waiting! You will however meet a new fusion, see a tender moment, and get a glimpse of how Jadeite and Lapis are holding up on home world, so I hope you stick around for that!

Jadeite salutes as Peridot walks into the room, Yellow Diamond observing over monitor. 

Jadeite: Your orders Green Diamond?

Peridot: At ease Jadeite.

He lowers his hand and smiles.

Peridot: Jadeite, demonstrate your strength.

Jadeite: Yes ma’am.

He pulls the hilt of the sword from his arm, not bothering to form the blade…a trick he learned recently. Three of Peridot’s robonoids come out of the ground, and Jadeite turns to them. He swings the hilt in their direction horizontally, and they all become skewered by rocks that came up from beneath. 

Peridot: We’ve been unlocking secrets of his gem, and as you can see, his element is Stone.

Yellow Diamond: Stone? Why how rare. We haven’t been able to produce a gem of the Stone element this powerful…So this is the power of Stone.

She wore a curious smile as she looked at Jadeite, who bowed to Peridot first, then to Yellow Diamond.

Jadeite: Any other orders ma’am?

Peridot: No Jadeite, that will be all for now.

Jadeite: Yes ma’am.

He sits down and crosses his legs, appearing to meditate. Really, he was using his newfound ground control to map out the entire compound. Yellow Diamond’s screen cut out and Peridot left the room reluctantly. She had more work to do. Jadeite focused on the mapping until he found Jasper’s room. He tried suppressing his urge to poof her…And it was hard for him, but he did. He knew his own weakness, no matter how much he hated Jasper…he could not bring himself to seek the ultimate revenge of breaking her gem like he wanted to do. He was improving. Lapis however, was showing no improvement, not even trying to blend like Jadeite. Jadeite was trying to keep from being suspicious, earning Peridot and Yellow Diamond’s trust. 

Yellow Diamond: What happened Green Diamond?

Peridot: Jasper seems to be unresponsive.

Yellow Diamond: Dispose of her.

Peridot: But-

Yellow Diamond: She is a relic, unnecessary. I’ll not waste resources trying to re-educate her. If this were Jadeite or Lapis, I would consider it. They are rarities. Powerful gems of Water and of Stone. We don’t have many of those here now a days.

Peridot: Um…Yellow Diamond, I’ve hit a wall with the Jadeite base change…the generic base is too weak for his gem. They’d have to be more akin to Jasper’s form or his current form in order to even compare.

Yellow Diamond lets out a sigh.

Yellow Diamond: Then we won’t use just his gem…you were researching forced fusion back on earth, were you not?

Peridot: Yes…but to no avail…

Yellow Diamond: Locate the plans to our most powerful relic gems, and try to make a pre-fused gem…using Jadeite’s gem plans as the other gem in each fusion. All fusions that aren’t perfectly formed are to be disposed of.

Peridot: Yes ma’am.

Yellow Diamond turns off her monitor, leaving Peridot to dispose of Jasper’s gem.

Peridot: Even after becoming a Diamond, I’m still her underling…

Soon Jadeite has a comprehensive map of the entire facility. There were three exits, none near Lapis…and the facility only had one warp pad, and it certainly wasn’t connected to earth. Back on earth, the gems and the people were all working their hardest on building the Emerald Hand. On the beach, there were two fusions at work, one Sardonyx, and the other Turquoise. Turquoise is a blue green woman with long dark blue hair. Her right eye is the round gem of Serpentine, and her left was the oval gem of Aquamarine. Above her gem eyes, were two normal eyes, each from the gems that made her. Her clothing was a green t-shirt and pants, with a blue lab coat that had a star on both sides. She had two arms, but they spit at the elbow into two sets of forearms and hands on each side. Amethyst and Hematite helped the humans carry the parts that Sardonyx and Turquoise were requesting, and the Emerald hand was already half of the palm, and one finger.

Turquoise: Hematite’s group, bring me the plating for this section, it’s the pile next to her.

Steven and Connie watch everything that’s going on, with Pee Dee and Onion. They were told not to interfere because they were too small and would get in the way.

Pee Dee: So…Juice?

He pulls enough juice boxes from the cooler they were left with and started to hand them out.

Steven: No thanks…

Steven was feeling down. He wanted to save Jadeite just as much as the others, but they couldn’t do anything to help.

Steven: I really want to help.

Connie: Steven…

Lion hops down from Steven’s loft and walks up to him.

Steven: Not now Lion…

Pee Dee looks at how this is affecting them, and takes a deep breath.

Pee Dee: Hey, let’s go help in a better way.

They all turn and look at him.

Connie: What do you…

Pee Dee: According to Garnet, that Peridot person took your friends off of the planet already…which means she probably took one of those things since there was no indication of alien space ships anywhere recently.

Pee Dee was pointing at the warp pad.

Steven: But…the one to the home world was broken.

Connie: Could it be…that she built her own warp pad to the gem home world?

Onion opens the cooler and pulls out a tiny cheese wheel. He set it on the ground and hit it with his fist.

Steven: Onion…even if she did, how’re we going to find it to smash it?

Pee Dee: I…have an idea.

He pulls out a VHS tape and walks to the VCR. It starts to play, showing the fight that took place on the beach.

Pee Dee: Watch these three closely.

He pauses the video when the bots take Jadeite and the others. Everyone nods and he presses play again. The bots fly up into the sky with the others, but they drop into the ocean and swim west, while Peridot and the other bots fly east.

Pee Dee: You guys were watching the ones flying with her, but that’s what she wanted. If you decided to follow her, you wouldn’t have gotten to her hideout, but if we go west we might find it.

Connie: But wouldn’t it be smarter to just take that pad to get them back?

Steven: No, that pad is bad news…More gems could come from gem home world and invade while everyone is focused on the Emerald Hand.

Onion nods, and hits the cheese again.

Connie: Alright…but we’re going to have to sneak out…

Steven: No worries, everyone is focused on the Emerald Hand. We can just say we’re going to a park so we can better stay out of their hair.

Connie: Do you think you could lie to them?

Steven: Well…um…Lion! We could have him take us through a portal!

Pee Dee: Alright, then we should go now.

They all climb up onto Lion, and take a portal to the far side of the beach, far off from the others. Lion keeps running in that direction.

Connie: Do you think that just the four of us can do this?

Steven: Well, why not? If not us then who?

Pee Dee: Amethyst and Hematite could have done it!

Steven: But that would have set back the building.

Onion nods at that.

Steven: Besides, we found out about it, so we should go check it out.

Pee Dee: You know…I hate your thought process.

Pee Dee sighs and tightens his grip on Lion.

Pee Dee: We’re leaving right away if something starts to happen.

Steven: Only if a gem comes, we’ve got Lion after all.

Lion growls in approval.

Connie: That’s right, and besides, Lion’s got Rose’s sword, so I can take care of it if need be.

Pee Dee: You?

Steven: Yeah, Pearl taught her swordsmanship.

As the kids and Lion make their way to Peridot’s earth lair, all of the humans and gems stop to take a break. The gems are all talking amongst themselves on the beach.

Pearl: I’ve got to hand it to you, if there’s any fusion that could match Sardonyx’s intellect, it’s Turquoise.

Aquamarine: Thank you Pearl, it’s always fun to use our analytics in such a way. I never thought that we’d get a chance to work with such advanced technology.

Garnet: It’s amazing that you two were so easily reformed.

Serpentine: Well, Stevie helped me out, but for the other two, I just had to talk to them. Just took someone they knew.

Hematite: Talking? You called us lazy bums for not being out here helping.

Amethyst: Hey, don’t knock it til you try it. 

Hematite: Please Amethyst, I am the queen of lazy. I just can’t prove it because of all the work we have to do.

Amethyst: Hah! That proves I’m lazier. I only helped with the big stuff.

Hematite: We’d finish faster if you helped more.

Amethyst: Hmm, probably. 

Pearl: I’ll be back when the others start returning.

Pearl walks towards the hill, and Garnet lets out a sigh.

Garnet: She really misses him.

Hematite: Of course she does, I’m sure he’s heartbroken too. 

Serpentine: Yeah, he flew off the handle when Jasper poofed Pearl. He almost went corrupted then and there, chanting something about shattering Jasper’s gem.

Amethyst: So that’s where that came from…

Hematite: You’ve seen it?

Garnet: He did the same thing before he did go corrupted and flew off as a dragon.

Serpentine: So he went bad like us…

Garnet: To be fair, with his gem amplifier, he was more likely to become corrupted than any of you.

Aquamarine: Yeah, but he gave that to Pearl because she was better suited for Fire Opal’s weapon.

Garnet: No, he gave it to her because the fight was dangerous, and he wanted to protect her, even when he couldn’t become Fire Opal to do it.

Serpentine: That’s just the guy he is…

Back on the hill with Pearl, she’s looking at the statue of Rose, thinking back to all her memories of her. She takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

Pearl: What do I do? I’m stuck and I just can’t forget you. But I fear I must bid you adieu. This goodbye is long overdue.

She thinks about after Rose went away, and when Jadeite came back.

Pearl: I withdrew, my heart so no one could get through. But like Déjà vu. He came back and he broke is way in again.

She then thinks about when Jadeite was taken away.

Pearl: What do I do? You’re gone but I just can’t forget you. And now he’s gone too…What am I to do?

She starts to cry.

Pearl: Rose, what do I do? You’re gone and I’ll never forget you. Now Jade’s gone too. Tell me what to do…tell me what to do.

She stops singing, and continues to cry.

Pearl: Rose…I miss you…but I miss Jadeite more…because I know we can save him…you’re not coming back…but he still has a chance. We just have to get there before they can convert him…right? Am I doing the right thing Rose? Do you think he’d…be happier with Peridot on home world?

???: Pearl?

She turns, hoping to see Jadeite, but instead finding Greg.

Greg: Pearl…I heard what you were saying.

Pearl: Hah…I guess you did.

She wipes her eyes and sits down, facing the statue, and Greg does the same.

Greg: You know…I understand your feelings for Rose. I’m probably the best one to talk to about this when Garnet’s not around.

Pearl: Yeah…Greg…I hope we can be friends.

Greg: You mean we aren’t already? Pearl, I’m letting you, Garnet, and Amethyst raise my and Rose’s kid, despite all the danger you guys get in. If I didn’t see you guys as friends, I wouldn’t consider it. I would have moved into the temple full time and keep him out of trouble. I trust you with my kid, we’re friends no matter what you say.

Pearl smiles a bit.

Pearl: Thank you Greg. I’m…sorry for all the times I was rude to you…you know…in regards to Rose. After Jadeite was gone, all I had left was Rose…and then you show up and start taking her away. I got…I got jealous, and I’m sorry.

Greg: Believe me, you’re not the only one.

Pearl: What?

Greg: Well, you were able to fuse with her…as a human, I’d never get to experience something like that. The two of you had a bond that I could never understand.

Pearl: I see…Thank you Greg. This talk has been…extremely helpful. Thank you Greg.

Greg: Anytime. Now…Let’s get back to building that space ship so you can get Jadeite back. I know how much it hurts to lose someone you care about.

Pearl: Yeah.

They both stand up and make their way back to the construction site. Garnet wasted no time fusing with Pearl again, as time was of the essence. Back on home world, Jadeite was just told about Jasper’s fate, and that he wouldn’t be able to take revenge. He sits down and starts to take deep breaths.

Peridot: Is there any way to make it up to you?

Jadeite: Actually…

Jadeite had a wicked smile.

Jadeite: Could it be possible for me to start learning? You know…Gem stuff. I’ve got the lowest intellect of all the gems here through the fact that I was formed and raised on a primitive planet.

Peridot: You have a point…from my calculations you have the potential to become above average at technology here. I suppose that I could procure you some learning tools…if you attempt a fusion with me.

Jadeite: That’s fine with me.

He held out his hand, which Peridot took. The two started to dance. Their gems started to glow, and they combined into the glowing mass…but no fusion came of it. Instead they fell apart.

Peridot: Oh…I suppose we can’t hope for it to work right away…We’ll keep trying at a different time.

Peridot looks down, slightly sad.

Peridot: I’ll get you those learning tools, and we can try fusion again after.

Jadeite: Yes ma’am.

Jadeite watches Peridot leave, and sits down. Jadeite botched the fusion on purpose, for if he were to fuse with her, she would know that he is manipulating her. He can’t risk that yet.

Jadeite: I guess I should try that now…

Jadeite starts to glow, not trying a proper transformation, but instead, is letting himself become corrupted.

Jadeite: Just a little more…

He stops himself before his size changes. His hands and feet have become the claws of the dragon, and there are large wings behind him.

Jadeite: This should work for now. I can keep my sanity and have this form if I only allow it to go this far…I wonder…

He takes a deep breath and lets out the ear splitting shriek of the dragon. It was so loud, that even Lapis on the other side of the compound could hear him and have to cover her ears. It caused the cameras in Jadeite’s room to break.

Jadeite: Ha-ha…oops.

He sits down and turns back to normal. Soon Peridot rushes in, but leaves immediately when she sees that Jadeite is fine, and not corrupted again. 

Jadeite: No more of that I guess. I know I can do it so that’s all I need.

He lies back and goes to sleep, just as back on earth, the kids discover Peridot’s lair.

Pee Dee: Whoa, this place is amazing…

Connie: Yeah.

They look around at all of the advanced technology in the room. They soon found themselves facing a large amount of monitors, all aimed at places in beach city.

Steven: Wow…this must be how she knew about Jadeite.

They start to walk around, looking for the pad. Onion was the first to find it, and alerted the others by jumping up and down to draw their attention.

Steven: Good job Onion!

They gather before it and start to circle it, trying to figure out how to break it.

Steven: I can’t find a weak point…

Lion kneels in front of Connie, and Rose’s sword appears. Connie takes it and starts to swing at the warp pad. After bouncing off twice, a small crack formed.

Connie: I have an idea!

She strikes the crack a few more times, causing a gap to form on it.

Connie: Now Steven, stick your shield in the crack and make it grow.

Steven: Right.

Steven summons his shield and does as Connie said, causing the warp pad to split in two.

Pee Dee: Alright, now that that’s done, we need to get back before they find out we left.

Steven: Yeah, we’ll get in trouble if we don’t.

They all climb back onto Lion, and they take a portal back into the temple. They all take a position as if they had been there the whole time, as people start to leave for the night, and the gems make their ways back inside.

Garnet: Did you guys have fun today?

Connie: Y-Yeah, well we should be going.

She grabs Pee Dee and Onion and they flee the temple.

Garnet: So where were you guys really?

The night ended with Steven spilling the beans and going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that you like Turquoise! She's not a constantly recurring character, but she may show up a few times in the future, just like Fire Opal and Mystic Topaz. Next chapter is the beginning of the end...but don't worry, i just mean the end of the Home World Arc. I've got a mini-arc planned out, to be followed by a major arc like this one later, but I'm still writing them~. My next chapter will be on Friday...and if I am feeling nice, i may upload chapter 13 on Saturday! Also, regarding Jadeite's Stone powers, Jadeite is a gem of the Earth element, Like Amethyst and Jasper, but Jadeite's abilities are more akin to Lapis's control of water. Jadeite can move the Earth, and earlier it was implied that he had these sensory powers he used in this chapter. That was in the chapter with Hematite in her corrupted form, Jadeite could sense her anger due to his gem amplifier, but he was able to tell exactly where she was due to the earth sensory he had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We're coming in hot to the climax of this arc, and I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It’s been a full week since the gems have started building the emerald hand, and they are making amazing progress. They should be done with the final finger by the end of the day, marking the end of their construction.

Steven: I can’t wait…we’ll be able to get Jadeite soon!

Steven is helping Greg grill food for everyone that’s been helping. It was provided by the gems in a way to thank everyone for their help.

Greg: Yeah, I can’t wait to play with him again. He’s great with guitars. Maybe we could make an album together…

Pearl: Please, as soon as we get him back, we need to make sure he’s alright. There’s no telling what those home world gems could be doing to him right now…

Meanwhile on home world.

Jadeite: And if I put this piece here…voilà.

Jadeite finishes building a machine. It was a communication device, but it was more advanced than an earth cell phone. It could lock onto any signal and send a message, and receive information as well. It was more useful than the wailing stones that used to be used until Lapis’s misuse of one. Jadeite was not under surveillance anymore, after proving to Peridot that he was trustworthy alone. He was even left with a laboratory in order to learn how to build and operate current gem technology. He used the device to lock onto a signal in Beach City. Ronaldo’s Phone. Ronaldo was just about to update his blog with the full emerald hand, but suddenly his screen blacked out.

Ronaldo: Hey…what the-

The screen turned white, and Jadeite came into view.

Jadeite: Hello, is this a resident of Beach City?

Ronaldo: Awesome! Alien on my phone!

Jadeite: This is Jadeite of the Crystal Gems, I need to know if I’m on a frequency in the area of Beach City.

Ronaldo: No way! You’re him! The guy we’re building this ship to save! I’ll take you to the gems right away!

Ronaldo rushes to the front of the line, earning a lot of people’s anger, until he passed the food and put his phone into Pearl’s hand.

Pearl: What is the meaning of-

Jadeite: Hello Pearl.

She stopped and looked down at the screen, seeing Jadeite’s smiling face.

Pearl: Jade!

Jadeite: Pearl, how far along is the ship’s construction and what type is it?

Pearl: It’s an Emerald Hand, and it should be done by the end of the day.

Jadeite: That means that if you take that…Hmm…You should be at home world in an earth month.

Pearl: It will take that long!?

Jadeite: Don’t worry, I’ve been learning this stuff here on home world, and I’ve discovered that gem fruits have a chemical compound that can work as a fuel to cut that back to about three days.

Pearl: But it’d be degraded by the other compounds.

Jadeite: However, the compound I’m talking about is in its purest form already. Tell Garnet that Peridot’s medicine will increase the power output to the ship’s engines if introduced to the power source.

Pearl: Alright.

Jadeite: Oh, and Pearl…

He smiles again.

Jadeite: I really miss you.

Pearl: I miss you too Jade.

Jadeite: I can’t wait for you guys to get here…I’ve got to go, I can hear Peridot approaching.

The signal cuts out, and Pearl returns the phone to Ronaldo before going off to report to Garnet. Jadeite opened up the communicator and wiped the memory of it before starting to put it back together. He just finished when Peridot walked in.

Peridot: Oh, you’ve completed it.

Jadeite: Maybe…I still don’t know if it works. Do you mind if I link it to you?

Peridot: Of course not.

Jadeite links it to her, causing her monitor to come up, and his face to be projected on it.

Jadeite: Looks like it does work.

He turns it off and sets it onto the table.

Jadeite: I can’t wait to get started on the next project.

Peridot: Actually, Yellow Diamond gave me a task for you herself.

Jadeite: Really?

Peridot: Yes, she wants you to design a device similar to your gem amplifier.

Jadeite: Yes ma’am!

Jadeite gives a salute and pulls out a pen-like object before walking to the holo-board.

Jadeite: I’m assuming she wants them small enough that they wouldn’t be obvious targets…

Peridot: That would be beneficial, yes. They must be done before the month is up.

Jadeite: Why? Going to use them in an invasion of earth?

Peridot looks away and rubs her arm.

Jadeite: Hmph, those Crystal Gems should feel stupid protecting such a backwards primitive planet. 

Peridot smiles.

Peridot: Exactly!

She turns and starts to leave the room, but stops at the door.

Peridot: Jadeite…we’ll be attempting to create gems that are prefused so that your gem can pass on its traits without overpowering the base gem and breaking it. the experiment will commence in four earth days, and we’ll need a final scan of your gem to get the full schematic of it on that day to do it. I’m just telling you ahead of time.

Jadeite: Thank you Peridot.

She smiles and leaves, leaving Jadeite to his work. It would be easy for him to design the amplifiers, but he wouldn’t give them such a thing. He decided to build a fake prototype for appearances. He knew he wasn’t going to be there when the deadline came, but he also knew that Peridot was going to be checking in on him.

Jadeite: Just got to buy time.

Jadeite was not enjoying his time on home world. Being away from his family was painful for him. His happiest moment his entire time there was when he could talk to Pearl. It had been a lot longer for him since home world days pass faster than earth days. Two full weeks for him. He knew that wasn’t nearly as long as when his gem was broken, but he wasn’t conscious for that. It was too hard on him to not be with the Crystal Gems. He missed them so much. Steven and his ukulele, Amethyst and her obsession with Little Butler, Garnet…Ruby and Sapphire who saw him as an interesting oddity, and Pearl…who would listen to his songs without complaint, with whom he had spent most of his conscious life with…who he had grown to love. Fire Opal was a perfectly stable fusion. One that could stay fused just as long as Garnet, if not longer, but he didn’t want to stay fused with Pearl, because it meant he wouldn’t be able to see her even if it meant that he could always be with her.

Jadeite: This reminds me of that Greek couple…I’d be even worse as Orpheus than he was.

Jadeite chuckles at that and goes back to working, humming while he does. Meanwhile, Garnet is looking at the medicine with Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven.

Garnet: And he’s sure this is going to work, one hundred percent?

Pearl: He was pretty confident about it. what does your future vision say.

Garnet: The results are fifty/fifty. Half say it will, the other says it will blow up.

Steven: I say we should trust Jadeite.

Pearl: Me too.

The television turns on, making a humming sound. Everyone gathers around to investigate, finding Jadeite on the screen.

Jadeite: Everyone, in four earth days Peridot is to scan my gem so that she can try to create prefused gems using my design. You need to be here within three so that we can escape and avoid letting that happen.

Garnet clenched her hand.

Garnet: Prefused?

Jadeite: Home world doesn’t care about fusions, they just see it as the weak becoming strong. That’s why they’re planning on having the strongest gems in history being used for this. You have to leave for home world as soon as possible.

Amethyst: Wait, you said we before. Are you planning on bringing all of those fusions you’re talking about.

Jadeite: I’m talking about Lapis. She wants to return to earth, and I know she won’t cause any more problems…however…I’m a bit disappointed in all of you, Steven excluded, for not giving Lapis a chance to explain herself.

Everyone looks away from the screen, Pearl looked down in shame.

Jadeite: Now, I’m going to send as much gem technology as I can back through bubbling while escaping, so I hope it works. We might be able to come out ahead of them if we can learn it. I’m going to hang up now, because I could get caught at any minute, but remember, I’m still a Crystal Gem.

The feed cuts out, and they all look at each other.

Garnet: We’ll be there in time. Now let’s get back to work.

The others agree and go back to work with the humans and the other gems outside. Back on Homeworld, Jadeite was stowing away his communication device.

Jadeite: Hmm…maybe if I did this…

Peridot stuck her head into the room, looking at him writing on the holo-board to come up with an algorithm to get the gem amplifier to work. She didn’t want to bother him, so she just stood there and quietly watched him work. To her, he was working his hardest, but really, he was fooling around, trying to pass the time. Eventually Jadeite had an idea and started working on that.

Jadeite: Hmm…Possible…yeah, this could work great…but I don’t have the supplies here…and I’m not even supposed to be working on power sources for the Emerald Hand…

Peridot: A new power source?

He turns quickly, acting surprised that she was there. Really, he didn’t let up on his land map the entire time he had it, because he didn’t trust anyone there aside from Lapis. They haven’t done anything to Lapis yet, but Yellow Diamond was on the verge of ordering her disposal as well.

Yellow Diamond: Lapis, you used to be such a loyal gem…what happened to you?

Lapis sits there, not acknowledging Yellow Diamond, who made a point of actually showing up at the compound.

Yellow Diamond: Don’t be like that Lapis…what did they do to you? You used to be so powerful…Blue Diamond.

Lapis looked up and glared at her.

Lapis: What did they do to me? They showed me kindness. Something you don’t understand. I understand why Pink Diamond…Why Rose Quartz chose to protect that planet.

Yellow Diamond frowns at that and turns around.

Yellow Diamond: Enjoy your last three earth days. Four earth days from now, you’re going to be forcibly altered into a single gem fusion with Green Diamond’s pet Jadeite…of course we’re not going to use the original one to do it.

She leaves the room, and Lapis starts to cry into her knees. Back in his lab, Jadeite shares with Peridot the plans to the new engines for the Emerald Hand.

Peridot: We could have these installed by the end of the day tomorrow…in all of the ships.

Jadeite’s lips curled into a smile.

Jadeite: That would be great! I could help install some if that’d be fine.

Peridot: I appreciate the offer, but you need not bother yourself with the work of low ranking gems.

Jadeite: Alright.

Jadeite goes back to working on the design for the gem amplifier until Peridot left. When she was gone, he started to work on a side project. He was making an electric guitar because he missed music. He made it look as cool as he could imagine…meaning that it looked just like his acoustic on earth. To be fair, he had never seen a normal electric guitar before. The only differences were that this guitar was green and metallic, and that it would work without an amplifier.

Jadeite: This is going to be great…oh, look at me getting sidetracked.

He finishes his work on it, and bubbles the guitar, sending it back to earth. He then works on building a device that complements the new Emerald Hand engines. It was a small device, it fit in the palm of his hand, so he stowed it in his pocket when he was done. Back on earth, everyone was celebrating the finishing of the construction of the Emerald Hand.

Aquamarine: Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.

Garnet: Yeah. Take care of things here while we’re gone.

Serpentine: We will!

Pearl: Take good care of Steven until we get back.

Hematite: Relax, we’ve got this.

Amethyst: And don’t go messing with my junk.

The door to the Emerald Hand closes and they start to take off. Soon they are in space, and passing the sun. The gems on earth go into the temple and look around.

Serpentine: Stevie~ Time for bed!

Aquamarine: Um…Serpentine, I don’t think he’s here.

Hematite: Yeah, he’s on the ship.

The other two stare at Hematite as she slumps on the couch.

Hematite: He asked where in the ship he could hide so that he could go with them.

Serpentine: Hematite! Do you realize how irresponsible that was!?

Hematite: Hey, it’s not like we could have stopped him from doing it anyways. He took Lion so that he could warp in at the last minute.

Aquamarine: Well…that is a good point.

Serpentine: So now all we have to do is temple sit…

Aquamarine and Serpentine join Hematite on the couch.

Serpentine: When they come back, we’re definitely building a temple of our own, just like this. 

Aquamarine: Well, it is a bit of a necessity, their temple is already full as it is, so we can’t go bugging them forever.

Hematite: Hey…didn’t they say they were bringing back another gem called Lapis?

Serpentine: Yeah, why?

Serpentine: We could totally have her on our team! Stevie can visit us all the time because we’ll have a warp pad of our own!

Hematite: Yeah, we could be like…his home away from home.

Aquamarine: And we should…build our temple on an island!

Serpentine: You know it! Some place tropical!

Hematite: Totally…Hey, let’s go on a warp tour and find a place! We could probably finish up by the time they get back!

And so the three gems set out to find a place for a temple of their own, while on the Emerald Hand, Amethyst makes a discovery.

Amethyst: Um…Pearl…did we pack Steven by accident?

Pearl: What are you talking about? He’s on earth with Serpentine, Aquamarine, and Hematite.

Amethyst: Then why are he and Lion in this cabinet?

Pearl turns to where Amethyst is, and sees Steven waving.

Pearl: Steven!? What are you doing here!?

Steven: I want to help save Jadeite too!

Pearl: Oh, no, I’m turning around.

Garnet: No, this is fine. If we turn back now, we’re not going to make it in time.

Pearl: In that case, it’s fine as long as Steven promises to stay bubbled the whole time.

Steven: Alright! I’ve got everything I need already because of my…Cheeseburger backpack! 

He crawls out of the cabinet, showing off the backpack that he had neglected for a long time. It was filled with bottled waters, comic books, and chips. He did not hesitate to bubble himself when he was completely out.

Steven: Now onward, to Jadeite and Lapis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, rocketing at insane speeds to home world to save Jadeite and Lapis! I'll be uploading around noon pacific time tomorrow...well between noon and three. it's 10:43 for me right now anyway, and I'm having trouble falling asleep. (I'm still hungry because my dad went for Pizza, but he's taking his sweet time. This is why you don't go for pizza after nine p.m. on a friday!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late uploading, sorry, fell asleep. Anyway, here is the final chapter of the home world arc...and to Random Guy. I didn't exactly kill off Jasper yet. Yellow Diamond told Peridot to dispose of her, not break her gem. It's...sort of like a storage thing? like the bubble room. Disposed of gems are kept there, and sent off to other planets at a later time for conquest, like the redeye. That's what i was thinking for her anyway, so don't worry, she may end up back at one point.

It is the day before Jadeite is to be scanned, and Lapis is to be overwritten with a fusion. The Emerald hand engines have all been improved to Jadeite’s standards. He even got to do a final walkthrough to see if they altered the engine in any way the day before.

Peridot: Umm…Jadeite…Perhaps now would be a good time to take a break?

Jadeite: Take a break? I’m reaching levels of intellect that I once thought impossible. I think I may be advancing faster than home world by myself! 

He smiles and pulls his sword.

Jadeite: And now that it’s today…

He points the sword at Peridot.

Jadeite: I no longer need to pretend that I like it here.

Peridot: W-What are you saying?

Jadeite bubbles all of the electronic devices in the room and sends them to earth, and then smiles.

Jadeite: You gave me exactly what I want, a way to contact earth, the privacy to do so without being found out, and the opportunity to escape.

Peridot: You…Were faking this entire time!?

Jadeite: That is correct Peridot. And now I’m going to make my dramatic escape.

Peridot: N-No! I’m going to stop you!

She points her hand at him, and her fingers form her laser.

Jadeite: Peridot, I’ve had plenty of time to do this.

He pulls out a small device from his pocket, it looks like a pocket watch. When he clicks it, a high pitched sound starts emanating from it. 

Jadeite: I call it a sonic disrupter.

Peridot: That’s…not…going to do…anything!

Peridot was bothered by the sound, and she couldn’t move.

Jadeite: You see, with those computers that you gave me, I found a fatal flaw in your design. You see, Peridots are a gem that could burst under great stress. This sonic disruptor confuses the gem into thinking it’s under pressure. You’re gem is currently forcing you to stay still in fear that it will break. My gem however thrives under pressure. Now…to deal with those pesky tests you did on me.

Jadeite pulls a device out of a drawer that looked like a scanner. Jadeite set the end to Peridot’s gem, which shows all of the data on Jadeite.

Jadeite: I can’t allow you to make those prefused gems with my data.

He deletes all of the data on him and removes the scanner.

Peridot: How…How did you delete my memories!?

Jadeite smiles and puts the scanner in his pocket.

Jadeite: I call it a Gem Diver. I hacked into your gem and linked to all the systems you saved my data to, deleting them from both the system and your gem. Sadly, it would only work on a Peridot, because that’s the only design I built it in mind with.

Jadeite walks to the wall and carves it out with his sword.

Jadeite: Now while you stay there until someone saves you, I’ll be on my way. My ride should be here any minute.

Peridot: What do you mean!?

Jadeite’s clothing glows for a second, and the diamond over his arm returns to being a star. He then turns and points to it with his thumb.

Jadeite: We are the Crystal Gems, protectors of the planet earth!

Peridot: What!? How’re they getting here!?

Jadeite: That’s none of your business…now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get out of here.

Jadeite walks away, slightly smirking as he listened to Peridot repeatedly insulting him by calling him a clod. Jadeite then proceeded to walk down the hallway following his land map to Lapis’s cell.

Jadeite: Lapis, come on, it’s time to bust out.

Lapis: Go away.

Jadeite shakes his head and cuts down the door.

Jadeite: I already told you that I’m not leaving you behind.

He walks into the room, finding Lapis with her head in her knees.

Jadeite: Look, you’re coming with me one way or another. Even if you resent me for it.

Jadeite cuts through the wall in the cell, exposing the outside of the compound.

Jadeite: The others are coming to save us, they’ll be here today. We need to go now or we’ll be putting them all in danger.

Lapis looks up at him.

Lapis: You’ve been working with Peridot, how do I know that you’re not tricking me?

Jadeite puts his hand to his head.

Jadeite: You’re already in jail, I think me tricking you would be pretty pointless right now.

Jadeite puts up his sword and holds out his hand to Lapis.

Jadeite: You want to go back to earth, right?

She stares at him, still mistrusting him a bit.

Jadeite: Lapis, I know you were Blue Diamond, but I also know that you’ve changed. I don’t hold anything against you.

Lapis: How do you know I’ve changed?

Jadeite smiles.

Jadeite: Because the Blue Diamond I knew would have never become friends with a human, even if he’s only half. I don’t care if you don’t trust me, just know that I trust you.

Lapis nervously took his hand, and he helps her up.

Lapis: Alright, let’s go.

They prepare to leave the building, but then they hear a loud shout.

Jasper: JADEITE!

Jadeite turns to see Jasper standing there, with her helmet on. She looks as if she had just fought her way through a throng of guards.

Jasper: We have some unfinished business!

Jadeite draws his sword again and faces her.

Jadeite: Our fight is over Jasper. The war is long over.

Jasper: It’s not over, not nearly over! Not until one of us breaks!

She looks over at Lapis, and gives an angry glare.

Jasper: And then I have unfinished business with her.

Lapis steps in between Jasper and Jadeite.

Lapis: Jadeite, you go. I’ll take care of her.

Jadeite puts up his weapon and grabs her shoulder.

Jadeite: I already told you, I’m not leaving you behind.

Jasper cracks her knuckles.

Jasper: Whatever, why don’t you two fuse!? I can take you!

Lapis glares at Jasper.

Jadeite: Jasper, you just don’t know when to give up. There’s no way that you’d-

Lapis: Sure.

Jadeite suddenly looks at Lapis.

Jadeite: You sure?

Lapis: We just need to fuse and get out of here, right? Then why not?

Jadeite: Alright.

Jadeite takes Lapis’s hand and they do a slow dance. Soon they meld together. There fusion was in no way stable. It could fall apart at any moment. She was twelve feet tall, with eggshell white skin. Her clothing was a long white dress, her hair was the color of sand, and her hair was floating, constantly moving. She had no legs, and floated above the ground because of the water wings holding her up. Her gems were on her back, and constricted where her left arm would be. Her arms were two sets of two long vine like appendages that wrapped around each other. The left set wrapped around the circumference on the arm’s gem. She had a single eye, but it had two pupils. One green, one blue. They constantly spun around in the eye. She had no facial features other than the one eye. The right arm vines were wrapped around the hilt of a shorter, wider version of Jadeite’s sword, but the sword had a blue star on it. They are Moonstone.

Jasper: Hah! You look so weak!

Moonstone only stared at Jasper as her pupils spun around.

Jasper: Oh, you’re going to just stand there! That makes it easy for me!

Jasper’s helmet forms and she starts to charge at Moonstone, but hits an invisible wall.

Jasper: What!?

Jasper starts to lift up, staring at the eye that was as big as her head. Moonstone lifts the arm like appendage holding the sword, and when she drops it, Jasper is flung across the compound. Moonstone turns to the open hole in the wall, too small for her. The wall starts to crunch, and peel open into a twenty foot tall hole, which Moonstone floated out. Moonstone starts to fly up into the atmosphere, but becomes distracted by explosions around her. When she looked back, she saw that Peridot was firing at them with her laser.

Peridot: You clod!

Moonstone raises her sword again, and when she drops it, there is a cut in the ground next to Peridot, that cut deep into home world’s crust. Peridot was distressed by that, so she called Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: Green Diamond…Why are you calling me?

Peridot: Jadeite and Lapis fused, and are now trying to escape! Their fusion is powerful, so I need permission to use the missiles.

Yellow Diamond: Hmph, so your pet became rouge? Well, since he’s still important to the prefused gem project, I suppose that I can allow it.

Yellow Diamond hangs up, and missiles raise out from in front of Peridot. Peridot links up with them and aims at Moonstone.

Peridot: Take this you lying clod!

The missiles fire at Moonstone, but they stop in the air around her. Her pupils start spinning faster, and the missiles turn towards the ground. Peridot looks in fear at the missiles. If she were to be hit by those, her gem would undoubtedly shatter. Moonstone wanted to do it…but a part of her wouldn’t allow her. She raised her sword, and cut the missiles to bits, and bubbling them just before they exploded. When the explosions die out, the bubbles vanish. Moonstone turns back to the sky and starts flying upwards again. In her view is an Emerald Hand flying towards home world. On said Emerald Hand-

Amethyst: Holly cow! That fusion is messed up! Is home world trying to take us out with that!?

On the monitor, Moonstone starts to glow, splitting into Jadeite and Lapis. Jadeite fell a bit, before glowing and semi-corrupting himself so that he could keep flying.

Pearl: No, it’s Jade!

Steven: And Lapis!

Jadeite and Lapis fly to the Emerald Hand, and Pearl opens it up so that they can board. As soon as they got in, Garnet took the controls from Pearl and they turned around. Pearl ran to Jadeite, and wrapped him in a hug right away.

Pearl: Jade! I missed you so much!

Jadeite smiles and hugs her back, while returning to his normal form.

Jadeite: I missed you too Pearl. 

Steven runs up to Jadeite and Lapis, still bubbled and smiles.

Steven: Lapis! Jadeite!

Lapis smiles at him, even chuckling at him being bubbled.

Jadeite: Hey Steven, sorry I haven’t been around.

Jadeite and Pearl separate and Jadeite sets his hand on Steven’s bubble.

Steven: Oh, I brought something for you! 

He lowers his bubble and runs over to Lion, jumping into his mane. When Steven comes back out, he’s holding the guitar that Greg gave Jadeite, and his own ukulele.

Jadeite: Great looking out Steven. I missed music. If I sang on home world, Peridot would have known that I was pretending. 

The Emerald Hand starts to quake, loud explosions going off around them.

Garnet: We’ve got trouble! Home world’s pursuing us in their Emerald Hands!  
Jadeite smiles.

Jadeite: No worries, I designed their engines.

Jadeite pulls out the small device that he had built before. He clenched it tightly in his fist, and presses the button with his thumb. Suddenly all of the other Emerald Hands stop completely.

Garnet: What did you do?

Jadeite’s smile grows and he shows the device.

Jadeite: I designed the engines for those Emerald Hands with a powerful electro-magnetic pulse generator as the power core. This device sets the generator into overdrive, frying the engine, and all of the tech on board with it. They won’t be able to chase us.

Pearl: Wow…that’s amazing!

Jadeite: Well, you learn a thing or two when you’re trying to make it seem like you’re actually one of them. 

Lapis: I honestly thought he was really one of them after he started building things for Peridot.

Jadeite puts up the device and takes the guitar from Steven.

Jadeite: Now, seeing as there’s a long way home…How about some traveling music Steven?

Steven: Yeah!

Jadeite sits down next to Steven, and the two start strumming together. All of them with the exception of Lapis start to sing.

Steven: If you’re evil and you’re on the rise-

Jadeite: You can count on the five of us taking you down.

Pearl: Because we’re good and evil never beats us-

Amethyst: We’ll save the day and then go out for pizzas.

Garnet: We, are the crystal gems.

All: We’ll always save the day.

Steven: And if you think we can’t-

All: We’ll always find a way.

Steven: That’s why the people of this world believe in-

Garnet: Garnet-

Amethyst: Amethyst-

Jadeite: Jadeite-

Pearl: And Pearl.

Steven: And Steven!

Pearl: If you could only know, what we really are. When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond you star! We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worth. And we will protect your kind, and we will protect your Earth. And we will protect your Earth, and we will protect you!

Garnet: I will fight for the place where I’m free! To live together and exist as me!

Pearl: I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz and everything that she believed in!

Amethyst: I will fight for the world I was made in, the Earth is everything I’ve ever known!

Jadeite: I will fight for my family and friends, and the only place I can call home!

Steven: I will fight to be everything that everybody wants me to be when I’m grown!

All: The odds are against us, this won’t be easy, but we’re not going to do it alone! We are the Crystal Gems! We’ll always save the day! And if you think we can’t, we’ll always find a way! That’s why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, Jadeite, and Pearl. And Steven!

All of them start laughing, including Lapis. 

Lapis: You guys…are really weird…In a good way.

Over the next three days they took shifts flying the Emerald Hand, skipping over Steven and Amethyst. When Jadeite and Pearl were free, they’d spend time together and with Steven. Currently they were sitting together, watching Steven sleeping on Lion, who in turn was walking around.

Pearl: I don’t see how Steven can sleep like that.

Jadeite: Well, when you’re tired, you sleep, that’s how people like us work.

Pearl: You know…I’ve only seen you sleep once before. What do you dream about?

Jadeite blushes a bit.

Jadeite: I didn’t use to dream, but after Steven brought it up…I dream about you Pearl.

Pearl starts to blush as well.

Pearl: I see…

She smiles a bit and plays with her fingers.

Pearl: You know…when you were stolen by Peridot…I was really sad.

Jadeite: Yeah, me too.

Soon the two of them were looking each other in the eye.

Jadeite: I’m happy I can be with you like this again.

Pearl: Y-Yes…just like usual. Same as always…

Jadeite shakes his head.

Jadeite: No, it’s not like always. I can’t tell exactly what you’re feeling…so I won’t be able to pick up on everything-

Pearl leans forward and presses her lips to his. He was surprised at first, but then he closed his eyes and leaned in as well. When they separated, they smiled while looking into each other’s eyes…until they noticed what was going on beside them. Lion was lying down, and Steven was peaking over Lion’s side, starry eyed.  
Steven: Hi.

Jadeite: Hey…so how long have you been watching?

Steven: Long enough.

Jadeite and Pearl exchange looks, before laughing.

Jadeite: I guess he caught us.

Pearl: I guess he did.

Steven: So are you both going to be Fire Opal all the time now?

Jadeite chuckles.

Jadeite: Well, it is fun to be Fire Opal…but there are times when we need to be him, and times when we need to be us. Garnet needs to be Garnet, that’s why Ruby and Sapphire constantly stay her.

Pearl: You see Steven…being a fusion for a long time can be…overwhelming for some…and as you probably know…I can’t handle fusing for extended periods without going overboard. Besides…If we were Fire Opal all the time, you wouldn’t be able to talk to Jade or me. Fire Opal is perfectly stable, so he can have his own experiences without us. He just inherits memories and abilities from us, and after two minutes he becomes his own gem…that’s why he throws the pole arm instead of using it for its intended purpose like I would.

Jadeite: Ha-ha…I really need to work on that.

Jadeite scratches the back of his head.

Pearl: Don’t worry, I’ll teach you later…oh, right. There’s something I want to give you.

She lifts his arm, and presses her lips to Jadeite’s gem. Jadeite could then fully comprehend all of the emotions on the Emerald Hand…all positive.

Jadeite: Thank you Pearl…but I think that the gem amplifier has a better use.

He draws his sword, and breaks the gem off the end. The color drains from the gem, making it a clear crystal.

Jadeite: Now that the amplifier isn’t part of a gem…it becomes a blank gem.

Pearl: A blank gem?

Jadeite: Well…as soon as it was separated, it became a normal gem…so even if it were reinserted, it wouldn’t cause the weapon fusion, or the boost in my emotional sensors.

Steven: Then what could it be used for?

Jadeite: Well…actually…if reinserted, it would give a…safe way for a gem to be created the way you were Steven.

Steven: What!?

Jadeite: Well…the only reason Rose had to give up her physical form was because she only had one gem…but if a gem were formed in another gem, with a blank gem like this, it’d be safe. But there is a downside as well. If a gem were made the way I’m explaining it…since the gem is blank, it won’t take on the same gem as the one it’s housed in, nor the fusion of the parent gems. It would be its own gem. 

Steven: What? But I learned that kids are half of their parents, so wouldn’t gem kids be the same?

Jadeite: Well…you have to remember Steven…we’re not human. I’m not even sure if what I said is how it works, because my tests were done in writing. I don’t really have a basis for it. It’s a hypothesis. It’s like…there’s a chance the gem would be Fire Opal…but there’s a chance it could be anything else.

Jadeite bubbles the blank gem and sends it to the gem room.

Jadeite: Of course, that means that one day it may need testing.

Steven: So…How would you test it?

Jadeite smirks.

Jadeite: A scan of each parent gem imprinted into the blank gem, with an addition of housing the blank gem in one of the parent gem’s gem for the duration of formation and incubation. 

Steven: I see…In English?

Jadeite: The blank gem is like an egg from a chicken. The egg needs to incubate before hatching into a new gem. How’s that buddy?

Jadeite pets Steven’s head a bit, causing Steven to laugh.

Steven: Much easier to understand. So does that mean I’ll have a little brother or sister gem?

That causes Jadeite and Pearl to blush a bit and exchange a look, then a smile.

Pearl: Will you promise to be good to your little brother or sister?

Steven: Yeah!

Jadeite: Well buddy, only time will tell…

Steven: Alright.

Jadeite: Now come on, you need to sleep…and so do I for that matter.

Jadeite picks up Steven and sets him on his shoulders.

Jadeite: Goodnight Pearl, see you back on earth.

Pearl: Yeah, see you on earth.

Jadeite walks away with Steven, Lion close behind, and Pearl goes to take her shift. She was supposed to take the last shift, because she was the only one that both understood how to land, and could fit in the chair…because Sardonyx would have been the better choice than Pearl, but she was too big to be in the Emerald Hand, let alone control it. Soon the earth was in sight, and they were slowly and safely landing on the beach, next to the temple. The next day, they found out that the others had went off and built their own temple on the island that Steven, Lars, and Sadie had visited before, and that they already committed to taking in Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Jadearl confirmation, and one of the most powerful fusions to be shown yet! Since college starts on the 24th for me, this will be the last time I update multiple times a week. I'll be updating on Sundays weekly for now, starting the 30th.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets to spend a day with Fire Opal

The Crystal Gems have been back on earth for a week, and things were starting to get back to normal. Jadeite found a place to stow the Emerald Hand until they would need it again, if they would need it again…He built a remote so that he could call it up at any time, then sank it in the sea.

Steven: Hey Jadeite…Pearl…

Jadeite: Yes Steven?

Pearl: What’s wrong?

Steven: Well…when do I get to meet Fire Opal?

Jadeite: Hmm…He has a point, we never let them meet.

Pearl: That’s right…Well Steven, today you’re in for a treat. You don’t mind if we give Steven a day with Fire Opal, do you Jade?

Jadeite: Actually, I’d be delighted to. I hope you have fun Steven.

Jadeite pets Steven’s head before walking over to Pearl.

Jadeite: Ready when you are Pearl.

Pearl smiles and sets her hand on his shoulder. Their gems start to glow, and they do a short dance. Soon Fire Opal was standing there, with a slight alteration to his look. Now he had a pair of stylish black glasses on his face. Fire Opal gives a long stretch before looking down to Steven.

Fire Opal: So you want to get to know Uncle Fire Opal…Well I guarantee a fun time buddy.

Steven just stared at the ten foot fusion. He was mesmerized by the unfamiliar, yet strangely familiar fusion.

Fire Opal: Well Steven? Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going come with me and have a fun day?

Steven: Fun day!

Steven and Fire Opal leave the temple and make their way to Beach City.

Steven: So what are we-

Fire Opal: Shh…just wait, and we shall see what we’re doing today.

Steven: Wait?

Fire Opal: Patience is a virtue Steven. When recreational, I find that the most fun thing to do will present itself to you if you give it enough time.

The two of them sit on a bench for five minutes before Ronaldo walks by.

Ronaldo: Whoa! Giant yellow dude! Are you some Alien invader!?

Fire Opal: No young man, my name is Fire Opal. I’m the fusion of Pearl and Jadeite.

Ronaldo: Oh, gem stuff…well I like your glasses!

Fire Opal: Thank you, from my experience, I personally see glasses as a sign of high intelligence.

Ronaldo: Yeah! You totally get it! Man…if someone like you were mayor, Beach city would have its own library.

Fire Opal: Mayor eh…?

Ronaldo: Yeah, Mayor Dewey is running unopposed right now, but if you ran against him…well, if you promised a library, you’d get my pop’s vote, since I’d ask him to vote for you for me.

Fire Opal: I see…that sounds like fun. What do you think Steven? Should I run for mayor? You can be my campaign manager.

Steven: Yeah!

Ronaldo: Awesome! I’m going to go blog about this!

Ronaldo runs off, and Fire Opal stands up with Steven.

Fire Opal: Now let’s get to this…do you know anyone that can get our message out?

Steven: Well…I do know someone! Come on!

Steven runs ahead as Fire Opal follows him. Soon they are up on a hill just outside of Beach City, with a large amount of printing presses.

Steven: Buck!

Buck Dewey turns away from the shirt he was designing, and looks at Steven.

Buck: What’s up Steven?

Steven: Buck…how does someone run for Mayor?

Buck: Well…either you do what my dad does and just run unopposed…or you get voted for in an election. Why do you ask?

Steven: Because Fire Opal wants to run for Mayor.

Buck looks up at the tall yellow gem, with a slightly impressed expression.

Buck: Cool. If you really want to win, you’re going to have to do something about your image though. Mayors typically wear suits and ties.

Fire Opal’s body glows for a minute before his clothing turns into a red suit with a yellow undershirt and tie, with a red star pattern on the tie.

Buck: That’s a start. What you really need is to go door to door and talk to the voters, and you need posters and such. So you want to go over design? I could draw you up a sketch of something.

Buck pulls out a sketchpad and does a quick drawing of Fire Opal. It was drawn from Buck’s perspective, so it looks like Fire Opal is looking down at the viewer.

Fire Opal: That seems a bit…oppressive. Can I see that?

Buck: Sure.

Buck holds out the sketchpad and the pencil, and Fire Opal gently takes it from him. Fire Opal does a new sketch and shows it to Steven.

Fire Opal: What do you think buddy?

Steven’s eyes go starry. The picture was a close up of Steven and Fire Opal’s heads in high detail. Buck looks at it and whistles.

Buck: Yeah, family man sells better than oppressor. Here, let me color those in, add a Fire Opal For Mayor on them and print you up some campaign posters.

They wait for ten minutes before Buck sets a stack of twenty posters, and a stack of forty fliers in their hands.

Buck: Remember, personal involvement with voters is key. Talk to the people, let them know that you want what they want. If you know their name, use it. People love to know that the people that run things know them personally.

Fire Opal: Impressive, you know…you could have a talent for this in the future.

Buck: Maybe.

Fire Opal: But remember, you’ve gotta love what you do. If you don’t, don’t do it.

Buck smiles.

Buck: Words to live by. See you around Fire dude.

Fire Opal: Yeah, sometime.

Fire Opal starts walking away, but Steven stops for a second because Buck grabbed his shoulder.

Buck: What’s he mean by sometime?

Steven: Fire Opal is a fusion between Pearl and Jadeite. This is the first time I’ve been able to meet him, and he promised a fun day.

Buck: So he decided to become Mayor for your fun day?

Steven: Well, Ronaldo gave him the idea, and he asked me my opinion. Even if it’s just today, I want Fire Opal to get to enjoy a peaceful day doing something he thinks is fun.

Buck smiles.

Buck: You’d make a cool little brother Steven, and a cool older brother too.

Fire Opal: Steven, you coming?

Steven: Yeah!

Steven chases after Fire Opal, who was waiting patiently. When they were together again, they started walking side by side.

Fire Opal: So Steven, where do you want to start?

Steven: Hmm…How about with people that can vote? Oh! I know where to go!

Steven grabs Fire Opal’s hand and starts to drag him. Soon they are walking into Fish Stew Pizza. Kofi Pizza looks up to look at the door, surprised to see the ten foot man ducking into the door.

Kofi: Steven…are you and your friend here as customers?

Steven: Actually-

Fire Opal: I’d like a slice of peperoni and anchovy Kofi.

Kofi: How do you-

Fire Opal: My name is Fire Opal, a fusion of Pearl and Jadeite, the gem that was rescued thanks to the efforts of everyday citizens of Beach City residents like you. I’m here to say that I’ll be campaigning for mayor today.

Kofi: What’s your platform?

Fire Opal: Family values and educational opportunities for the residents of Beach City. You see, children require not only family closeness, but educational growth in order to become functioning members of society.

Kofi: Hmm, and how do you plan on promoting this?

Fire Opal: Our current mayor, Bill Dewey focuses on the tourism of Beach City, which is important, but what I think is the most important part of Beach City…It’s not the tourists that come and go, it’s the people that stay, and they need to be properly cared for! They deserve it! But Bill Dewey is unintentionally robbing from all of you.

Soon there was a crowd at Fish Stew Pizza, and Steven was passing out fliers. 

Fire Opal: Bill Dewey funds attractions that accommodate tourists, but tourism season is only a finite timespan that happens once a year. Though that tourism helps improve the money earned by local businesses during that time, it also costs those same businesses when tourism is low. As some of you may know, the Crystal Gems have been here long before us, and half of me has been here watching over you this whole time that this city has grown, but to my surprise, every mayor of Beach City has focused on the flaw of only pandering to tourists. This city lacks an important aspect.

Connie’s parents walk into the building.

Fire Opal: Ah, Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran! Can you please tell us what your opinion of Beach City is? What does it lack in your opinions?

Dr. Maheswaran receives a flyer and smirks.

Dr. Maheswaran: Well, this city doesn’t have a library, or a museum.

Fire Opal: Yes, exactly! Mayor Bill Dewey banks all of his tourism attempts at the lowest common denominator. People that only vacation during the summer, that like the beach. If we were to construct a museum, along with a library, we would not only improve tourism year round, but also give the people of Beach City opportunities to better themselves by learning new things, taking in culture, and supporting family settings. How many of you have gone to the movies with your family before?

Everyone raises their hands.

Fire Opal: Yes! This is what I’m talking about. People love to do things with their families. Will you do new things such as go to a museum if you had the chance? Will you visit the library and increase your interests?

Everyone starts nodding, causing Fire Opal to smile.

Kofi: Oh, Fire Opal, here’s your order.

Steven starts to get nervous. He knows how Pearl feels about food. A lot of people did, so they were all wondering what he would do with it. To their surprise…he ate it, normally even.

Fire Opal: You see, this is why we need year round tourism! If more tourists come year round, they’ll come to know how great the services of Beach City are! This pizza is amazing, and it needs to be shared with the people of this world. Beach City is amazing and needs to be shared with the world!

Everyone starts to clap.

Mayor Dewey: Well, what’s going on here? Is there a new hot item on the menu?

Mayor Dewey walks in restaurant and looks around…seeing the Fire Opal For Mayor fliers and posters.

Mayor Dewey: W-What’s going on?

Steven: Fire Opal is running for mayor against you!

Mayor Dewey: O-Oh, I see. Mr. Opal was it? May I talk to you in private?

Fire Opal: Sure, just let me pay for my slice.

Fire Opal sets the money on the counter and walks out with Mayor Dewey. Steven discretely follows the two into the alley next to Fish Stew Pizza. He looks around the corner, and sees Fire Opal patting a crying Bill Dewey on the back.

Mayor Dewey: You can’t take my job…I don’t know anything else! Please! I’ll do anything!

Fire Opal smiles.

Fire Opal: Alright, I’ll drop out of the running, if you promise to uphold everything I was promising in there.

Mayor Dewey: Yes of course! Um…what were you promising?

Fire Opal: A nice library to be built in Beach City, and a museum. You know, a museum of art, history, and sciences, to support tourism year round. You’re a man that’s all for tourist, you’ll love it.

Mayor Dewey: Of course…why didn’t I think of that?

Fire Opal: Nature can only do so much. Sometimes you have to give a bit of a push…you know, like a backup. If you have a beach, but it’s too cold to swim during certain times, you can have a museum to encourage tourism during the slow seasons.

Mayor Dewey: That’s amazing…hey, you think you could help out as a mayoral adviser from time to time?

Fire Opal: Well, you’d have to ask Jadeite and Pearl. I’m only here for the day.

Mayor Dewey: Then…why are you running for Mayor?

Fire Opal: Because I wanted to get your attention. Now that you’re improving Beach City the way I wanted, I don’t need to run for mayor.

He pats Mayor Dewey on the back and walks over to Steven, and his suit turns back into his normal yellow long sleeve with the red star on the chest.

Fire Opal: Now Steven, I’m going to take you somewhere cool.

He picks up Steven and sets him on his shoulders, before going for a long run. When he stopped, they were in front of a cave.

Steven: Where are we.

Fire Opal sets Steven down.

Fire Opal: You’ll love it, I promise.

Fire Opal walks into the cave, and Steven follows quietly. When they get to the center of the cave, a soft light comes down from the ceiling, despite the fact that it was closed up.

Steven: Where are…Whoa…

The cave had a crystal system on the roof that enhanced the light from a bioluminescent moss. The light was like an artificial sun, allowing a multitude of flowers to grow. 

Steven: Wow! This place is awesome Fire Opal! How did you know about it?

Fire Opal sits down and looks up.

Fire Opal: This is the first memory I formed of my own…this is where I was…well you’d say this is where I was born. This is the first place Jadeite and Pearl fused.

Fire Opal had a gentle smile on his face.

Fire Opal: So Steven…did you have fun getting to know me?

Steven: Yeah!

Fire Opal: That’s good…looks like my efforts won’t go to waste.

Steven: Huh?

Fire Opal: Pearl was disappointed that there isn’t a library in Beach City, and Jadeite was upset that there wasn’t a place where people could enjoy fine arts, history, and science…because they wanted places like those to be around for you.

Fire Opal lies back.

Fire Opal: Pearl is a bit high strung at times, but she’s smart, and kind. She cares for you. Jadeite is the same way...though he’s more calm.

Steven: Well I care for them too.

Fire Opal smiles and stares at the crystals.

Fire Opal: You know Steven…I can’t always be around. I’m not a fan of keeping people apart by keeping them together. Since I have my own consciousness…Jadeite and Pearl are locked away in my mind, forming my personality, locked away so their minds don’t break from prolonging the fusion. When I stay fused for too long, I start to feel sad that I’m keeping them apart. You know they love each other.

Steven: I know, I saw them kiss.

Fire Opal: Yeah…that’s why I can’t be around too often. I can hang out with you from time to time like this, but for fusing, I think it’s best to save that for strong enemies. Today can’t be a regular thing Steven…but I promise that we’ll be able to see each other from time to time.

Steven: Alright.

Fire Opal: Next time, I’ll show you how good I am with paint and glass sculptures.

Fire Opal and Steven stay in the cave for a few hours, until Steven started getting hungry so they left. Soon they were back at the temple, and Fire Opal started to glow.

Fire Opal: See you next time Steven.

Fire Opal slowly morphs back into Pearl and Jadeite. Jadeite yawns and stretches as if waking up from a nap, and Pearl stretches along.

Pearl: I don’t see how Garnet can stay fused for so long all the time. One day at a time is my limit.

Jadeite: Yeah, you’ve got that right. So Steven, what did you do with Fire Opal today?

Steven recounts the day for Jadeite and Pearl, while they make dinner for him. Amethyst and Garnet eventually join in and listen to Steven’s day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! It's already sunday!? Look, i'm sorry but i'm going on a hiatus for a bit with this story. Though i have much more stuff planned for it and written on paper so i don't forget it, i have a few more works that require attention, college, and i'm trying to get a job as well, so i don't have any chapters completed after this one. Sorry!

Jadeite wakes up in his room once again. Another day has come. It’s been a month since they got back on earth, and Jadeite has been messing around with the scanner he used to wipe Peridot’s memories. It now works as a normal gem scanner, but he has mixed feelings about using it for the blank gem. On one hand, he wanted to know if it would work…on the other, he had been going to the library daily since it opened. He had constantly been reading books on child rearing for humans, and was a bit worried. He himself was made to think, and feel like a human. What would his “child” take from that? Would the gem be like him, or like Pearl? Who would the gem take after, and in what way? Would the gem even like him? Is he fit to be a parent? Should he be bringing another gem into this world, when there are so many corrupted gems that need to be fixed? Would it be justifiable for him to do so? These are all concerns that he struggled with. Pearl however, already having mothering experience from raising Steven, relished the idea of a gem made with the blank gem. Aside from that, she knew that Jadeite is smart, strong, and caring. Traits that she knew would be passed on to the gem. Neither of them had told the others about it, and Steven was doing a good job in keeping it a secret as well.

Jadeite: Man…Maybe I should ask Garnet what to do…no, she wouldn’t completely understand…

He looks down to his guitar and nods.

Jadeite: Alright, I’ll talk to him.

It was still early, so all of the other gems were still in their rooms, and Steven was still asleep, so it was easy for Jadeite to sneak out. It was only a short time for him to get to the car wash, and Greg was getting set up for the morning…meaning he was setting out his lawn chair. Greg noticed Jadeite and waved.

Greg: Hey man! You ready to record another album?

Jadeite chuckled and shook his head.

Jadeite: Not today pops. I wanted to ask something…about parenting.

Greg: Huh? Why?

Jadeite sighs and leans against Greg’s van.

Jadeite: As I’ve told you before…Rose made me to act and feel like humans...

Greg: Yeah, that’s why you’re the easiest one to talk to aside from Amethyst.

Jadeite: Well…I found a way…to make a gem…similar to how you and Rose made Steven.

Greg: Wha-

Jadeite: You know, traits from both parents passed on to a new life. I turned my Gem Amplifier into a blank gem, and if I scan my and Pearl’s gem, I could imprint the plans onto the blank gem, and it would randomize traits of ours to create a plan for a new gem. That gem then would be taken into either my or Pearl’s gem, to incubate into a new gem…so that it can imprint the element and the blank gem can reform its shape to match the new gem. It’s only loosely based on earth life reproduction.

Greg: O-Oh…

Jadeite: And I was asking you about parenting…because I’m unsure if I should do it.

Greg: Hmm…that’s a tough problem. So…you love Pearl?

Jadeite blushes and nods.

Jadeite: Very much.

Greg: And you want to have a child?

Jadeite: Well…yes but…I don’t think I deserve it.

Greg: Why not?

Jadeite: Well…first I go missing for five thousand years, then I get kidnapped by home world…I’ve caused Pearl a lot of emotional distress. What if…What if it happens again? Then it wouldn’t be only Pearl that I’m hurting…but our child too. No kid deserves a parent like that…there one minute, gone the next, no way of knowing when they’re going to see them again.

Greg: Well…I hear you, but that sort of worry is normal.

Jadeite looks over at Greg.

Greg: The fact that you acknowledge it is fine…but there is one thing you’re forgetting. You weren’t responsible for those times. If you had the choice, you’d never stray from   
Pearl. I know it.

Jadeite: How can you be so sure…

Greg: You know…when I met Rose, I was just about to leave Beach City for my music career…but I chose to stay…to be with her. 

Jadeite smiles.

Jadeite: And if you never stayed, Steven would never have been born and I’d probably still be in that cave, broken in half.

Greg gives a light laugh.

Greg: I suppose so. 

Jadeite gives a long stretch.

Jadeite: So I can count on you to tell me when I’m messing up with my parenting right?

Greg: Well, I’m probably the only guy you could relate to about it…having a magic kid and all.

Jadeite: Thanks pops.

Greg: Hey…Why do you call me pops?

Jadeite: At the library, I learned that pops is a slang term for father…so I thought I’d call you that.

Greg: Hah, alright then!

Greg gives Jadeite a slap across his back. This whole thing was watched from a distance by a bald man. He had fierce eyes, and had no nose or ears…and his teeth were sharp and pointed like knives. His skin was a brownish-red, and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with brown pants. On his right ring finger, he was wearing a ring with an orange gem on it, and he was wearing a black belt with yellow, green, blue, and red gems decorating the buckle. His right eye was sky blue, and his left eye was as red as fire. He seemed disgusted by the sight of Jadeite and Greg. He turns away and starts walking away. Jadeite bids Greg farewell and starts heading back to the temple. At that time, Pearl was watching Steven playing on the beach with Serpentine and Lapis, who were visiting to play with Steven. Serpentine would chase seagulls at any instance that she saw them, and when she wasn’t she was helping Lapis and Steven make a sand castle. Pearl had a smile on her face watching this.

Pearl: I wonder…would our child get along with all of them.

Garnet: Child?

Pearl turns around finding Garnet.

Pearl: G-Garnet…

Garnet: I thought you and Jadeite were acting odd lately…so what are you hiding? 

Pearl starts to act nervous, looking away, messing around with her hands.

Garnet: Does it have anything to do with this?

She lifts up the green bubble holding the blank gem.

Garnet: Jadeite removed his Gem Amplifier…so were you two planning on making a gem without telling me?

Pearl sighs and nods.

Pearl: But…not the way you’d think.

Garnet: You said child, so you think you can use this to form a gem similar to how Steven was formed, without either of you giving up your physical forms.

Pearl: That’s right.

Garnet: And you…want to do this?

Pearl: Yes.

Garnet: Why?

Pearl: I…just want to…have a child of my own that will need me. Jadeite wants that too. And Steven said that he’d be a good older sibling to her…or him.

Garnet: Hmm, wouldn’t you rather be in a stable fusion at all times like us?

Pearl shakes her head.

Pearl: Being with Jadeite reminded me of why we unfused during the war. Being Fire Opal…it’s like not being two people sharing a body…it’s more like…we disappear if we’re fused for more than a few minutes, and Fire Opal gets to do whatever he wants without us knowing. It’s not like being Sardonyx or Opal…it’s not even like Rainbow Quartz was.

Garnet smiles.

Garnet: You’re already a great mother Pearl…if you want to have another child, I can’t stop you…nor will I try. Your kid’s going to fit right in this crazy family.

Garnet places the blank gem’s bubble in Pearl’s hands, before turning and starting to walk inside, but she stops.

Garnet: Just be careful.

Again, the conversation was secretly being watched from afar, from the same man that was watching Jadeite and Greg before. His look of disgust was even worse now. His attention shifted to Serpentine, Lapis, and Steven.

Lapis: Serpentine, do you have to chase the birds all the time?

Serpentine: Duh, they’re jerks! When I made friends with Stevie, they attacked him, so I’m just protecting him.

Lapis: Yeah, I’m sure…well, as long as you’re protecting Steven, I won’t complain anymore.

Steven: Lapis, your side is crumbling!

Lapis: Don’t worry.

She pulls a bit of water from the ocean, and uses it to pat down the crumbling parts, and to wet them down enough to hold.

Serpentine: I can’t get over how cool that is! It’s awesome!

Lapis: It’s nothing…

Steven: No, it’s really cool!

Lapis: A-Alright.

The tanned man could not bear to look at them anymore, so he left. At that time, Jadeite returned to the beach. He stopped when he saw Pearl standing on the porch, holding the blank gem that was to become their child. A smile came on his face, just as gentle as Pearl’s, as he climbed the stairs.

Jadeite: Morning Pearl…well, I guess afternoon now.

Pearl: Garnet found us out.

She leans against him, and he chuckles.

Jadeite: Well, I always thought that she would. Future vision and all that.

Pearl: Yeah, it’s odd that she didn’t figure us out beforehand. 

Jadeite looks down at her with a slight grin.

Jadeite: Maybe she did and just didn’t want to interfere with us?

Pearl: Well…Garnet would be the most considerate about that.

Jadeite: Yeah…Hey Pearl…

Pearl: Yeah?

Jadeite: I never got to say…that I’m sorry for always disappearing on you. I never wanted to leave.

Pearl smiled and leaned in more, kissing his cheek.

Pearl: I know Jade. You didn’t plan on it happening.

Amethyst: So you two are a couple now? That’s cool.

Amethyst is sitting down on rail just three feet from them. She’s been there since the minute after Jadeite had gotten back. She just felt like watching the show.

Jadeite: Haha, looks like everyone knows know.

Pearl: Yeah.

The two smile happily at each other, not having to keep it a secret anymore…well they never had to, but they wanted to have some time with their relationship as a secret.

Amethyst: So what’s with that gem?

She points to the blank gem in Pearl’s hands.

Jadeite: Well, it’s going to become our child…Mine and Pearl’s that is. I just have to finish repurposing my scanner so that we can make it work, and program a gem into it.

Amethyst: You nerd.

She chuckles, and Jadeite does too.

Jadeite: Yeah, I’m a nerd.

Jadeite gives a long stretch before leaning over the railing and looking down at Steven and the others.

Jadeite: And I’m glad…that there is a place for us here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys and Gals and anything in between or removed from such classification as applicable! It's been quite some time and I am sorry! This hiatus was brought about by my classes and work being too much to handle, but since my winter break I have been able to get a bit ahead of this story, finally! So I should be able to start releasing more content for story of Jadeite over the coming weeks, and possibly fall into a regular update. I felt that since Stevenbomb 4 started today I should also end my hiatus. Happy birthday Steven!

Steven is awoken by a slight shaking in the ground. When he looks outside, he sees Jadeite swinging the hilt of his sword, just the hilt. The sand on the ground around him was whipping around with the motions, and some stones were coming off the ground. Suddenly, the sand rises up and swarms on the hilt, forming a moving blade. Jadeite sighs and the sand falls again. He was upset that he only had a finite control over sand, and kept moving the stone underneath it enough to cause small localized earthquakes to a ten yard radius.

Jadeite: I’m getting better…but I need get this right. Lapis can control the sea…so I need to prove I can be strong too…I have to protect Steven and Pearl…and our child. I have to be strong enough that I won’t be forced to leave them alone.

Jadeite starts to corrupt himself a bit, only his hands and the horns. He tries again, this time only causing an earthquake in a five yard radius.

Jadeite: This ability to control my corruption is helping me a bit…but I have to be able to do better than this while still normal. Rocks are easy…but this sand is so…unwieldy…but at the same time, it’s that unwieldy nature that makes me feel the need to make it work.

Steven: Jadeite?

Jadeite turns and looks at Steven, and lets the sand drop.

Jadeite: Yeah Steven?

Steven: Why are…Why do you look like that?

Jadeite: I figured out how to semi-corrupt. It makes me stronger…and I can keep my sanity. It’s just…that I don’t want to stay this way too long or I might unintentionally start corrupting more.

Jadeite turns back to normal and puts up his hilt.

Jadeite: Sorry if I woke you…my internal clock is still a bit off from being at home world.

Steven: It’s fine!

Steven climbs up Jadeite’s back and sits on his shoulders.

Steven: Cause now I can do this!

Jadeite: Haha, alright. Want to go on a run or something?

Steven: Nah, just enjoying the view.

Jadeite: Alright then.

Jadeite stands in silence for a few minutes, with Steven on his shoulders, before Jadeite speaks up.

Jadeite: Hey Steven…I’m…I’m strong right?

Steven: Yeah! You’re stronger than Garnet!

Jadeite: Thanks Steven.

Steven: Why do you ask?

Jadeite: Because…I’ve been feeling weak lately. I know I’ve been getting stronger…but…I feel more…insecure. Like…What if I’m too weak to stay again…What if my child…hates me? What if everyone starts to hate me?

Steven starts hugging Jadeite’s head.

Steven: If that happens, you always have me and Pearl. We’ll always come get you if you get taken away.

Jadeite smiles and puts his hand to Steven’s arm.

Jadeite: I don’t know why I was worried.

Steven: It’s called being human, you were made to be that way right?

Jadeite smirks.

Jadeite: I guess I was.

Jadeite pulls Steven off his head and sets him down.

Jadeite: Hmm…so this is what being human is like…I love and hate it at the same time…is that natural?

Steven: Sometimes.

Jadeite: Well, let’s leave it at that then. Let’s go get you some breakfast Steven.

Steven: Yay! 

They walk back to the temple and have breakfast together, while a certain tanned man made his way onto the beach. The ground started to shake more, this time not influenced by Jadeite. Rather, the shaking was a result of what was drawn by Jadeite’s practice. A large black worm came out of the sand near the tanned man. Back in the temple, Jadeite noticed the worm outside, and went to get the others. When all of them went outside, the worm, and the tanned man were gone.

Jadeite: But…what happened?

Garnet: Well…there was definitely something big here…and there are footprints too…but the footprints go away. Maybe when the guy ran, the corrupted gem left? 

Jadeite: I…don’t know. I’m mapping that tunnel as we speak…but there’s nothing in it so far. Unless that thing’s sonic fast…it might not be there anymore. I’ll close it up so nobody falls in accidentally…but I don’t know if or when the gem will be back.

Jadeite pulls out the hilt, and points it at the tunnel, causing the rocks to close the hole, and sand to cover the rock.

Jadeite: I just hope that whoever came is alright.

The tanned man was again staring at them in disgust from a distance. In his hand, were shards of a black gem. Of the very worm that just confronted him…and strings running throughout the shards as a necklace. The man put it on without a moment’s hesitation and turned away.

Tanned Man: Those gems!

He tightened his fist and walked away. He hated the gems. All of them. Home world or crystal gems, it didn’t matter. Sane or corrupted? Nope, he hated all gems equally.

Tanned Man: I’m going to break every last one of them to bits…or my name isn’t Carnel.

Carnel began to walk away from them, before he heard something disturbing.

Jadeite: It’s coming back!

The ground began to shake as another black worm, twice the size of the first breached the ground. Carnel grit his teeth as he turned back and ran towards the beach. He watched as Jadeite and the others relentlessly fought it, but it was easily overpowering them. He didn’t want to involve himself with them…at all. However, he didn’t want to miss this opportunity. He smiled as he watched them knocked back, before he ran out in front of the worm.

Carnel: Hey Ugly! Here’s a real fight, right in front of you!

Jadeite looked straight ahead at the man who just ran out in front of a corrupted gem.

Jadeite: Get out of here! We’ll handle-

Jadeite was cut off when Carnel turned around and kicked him in the side of the head, violently tossing him into the side of the hill, and causing him to go a good two feet deep on impact. 

Carnel: Shut up you worthless gem.

He quickly turned around and started walking towards the worm.

Carnel: Homeworld, Corrupted, or Crystal…All you are…Are a bunch of worthless aliens!

Carnel pulled up his shirt, showing off a smooth surfaced gem that was fire red with licks of orange flowing through it, and a large chip taken out of it the size of the gem on his ring. Out of it comes a black scythe like weapon, but the back of it was wide and flat, like a hammer. It took him no time at all to dispatch the worm by using the blade to cut it in half, causing it’s black gem to fall to the ground. Carnel walked right up to the gem and raised the weapon over his head, facing the hammer down.

Carnel: That’s why I’m going to break every last one of you!

He brings down the hammer hard enough to cause the gem to break into tiny shards.

Carnel: And turn you into jewelry. 

He scoops up the shards, and pointed the scythe at Jadeite, who was just pulling himself out of the cliff side.

Carnel: Starting with you.

Jadeite: Me…? More…Importantly…You broke that…Gem!

Jadeite was barely able to keep himself up, but he was clearly enraged.

Carnel: Hmph. You’re a disgrace. All of you are, but you’re the worst of them all!

Jadeite looks away from Carnel and down to his weapon.

Jadeite: I…know that scythe…Cornelian? Is…that you?

Carnel: Tch. Calling me such a name…after all this time…

He walks right up to Jadeite, the mere aura he gave off was enough to paralyze all of the others as he approached. Instead of using his weapon, Carnel merely slapped Jadeite. Carnel was practically in tears.

Carnel: You…inspired me to take a masculine form like you…but I got stuck like this! I had no choice but to break off a bit of my own gem just to not associate myself with you! Do you even care!? You know what!? Don’t answer! Ever! We’ll be back…to take out all of you parasites on earth.

Carnel turns around and starts walking away.

Carnel: ME and the Strauss.

Carnel leaves the beach, and everyone turns to Jadeite, who in turn collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking so long, I'll post the next chapter on Wednesday at around five P.M. Just for a reference, I live on eastern standard time, making it eleven pm when I posted this. As always leave your thoughts in the section provided and drop a kudos if you enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry big time for being an hour late! I just couldn't get over my idiot grinning over today's episode of SU, It was so good, but I'm not gonna spoil nothing for those of you that haven't seen it yet. This chapter is part 2 of the 3 part Strauss Arc. Next chapter will be a major turning point in this story!

Let us jump back a few thousand years to learn the connection Jadeite had with Cornelian, who eventually became Carnel. The war was raging and the land burned violently. Countless gems clashed at a moment’s notice. And standing over it all was Jadeite, watching from a hillside. He was busy tending to wounded gems at the time.

Serpentine: Thanks for the patch job Jadeite! Same time tomorrow? 

Jadeite: Serpentine, please at least try not to get hurt. I only have so much water. Wouldn’t it be better for you and Hematite to form Kyanite than you fighting by yourself. You don’t even have your own weapon.

Serpentine: Defects for life! I’d rather have my acid spit than some stupid weapon to pull out of my eye. I mean…how weird would that look!?

Jadeite: Aquamarine does it all the time. Her blaster is way more useful than your acid spit.

Serpentine: Whatever, you’re lucky we’re on the same side or I’d have you covered in acid in a second.

Jadeite: Your eye says otherwise on a daily basis. Go on, get back to fighting before Pearl yells at you again.

Serpentine: Yeah, I know. If she asks, I only took a normal time right?

Jadeite: You know I don’t lie to Pearl.

Serpentine: I know…Because you love her~.

Jadeite’s face turns a dark shade of green.

Jadeite: Just get back to fighting.

Serpentine: Alright, alright. I understand. See you later Jadeite.

Serpentine jumps off the hill and aims at the fight. She lands on her feet at the bottom of the hill and starts running towards battle. Jadeite packs up his stuff and moves on. He has to constantly keep moving to different areas of the battle to help heal different gems that were damaged in the war. At the same time, he had to constantly return back to Rose’s garden to replenish his water. He starts to make his way to another hill, when a scythe finds its way to his feet. Holding it is an orange gem with red flowing hair and full body armor. The back of the scythe was flattened and wide, almost like a mallet. Jadeite didn’t so much as draw his sword. The gem was having trouble using the weapon

Jadeite: Hi there. You’re from Homeworld right? How’d you end up in battle with a weapon like that? It looks more like it’s for breaking corrupted gems than for fighting.

Jadeite held no fear for the gem in front of him. She was not suitable for fighting in the slightest. To him it was like looking at a human child trying to play a game too advanced for their development. Cornelian looked up at him with a confused expression. She had just tried to kill him, fully intending to break his gem into bits like she was ordered. Her superiors told her to only attack the healer that kept the enemies fighting. The green one. They had assured her that she was more than capable of destroying the gem.

Cornelian: Why aren’t you afraid? Aren’t…Aren’t healers weak?

Jadeite chuckled.

Jadeite: If that were true this war would be over. I’ve been healing others with the tears of our leader Rose Quartz. It stands the reason that the ones that heal the injured should be strong enough to not allow further harm while under their care. I however am just a knight. I’m nowhere near as strong as her yet…on my own. You’re a Cornelian, right? Your weapons are supposed to be more battle friendly, so it’s confusing that they’d even let you step foot on the battle field.

Cornelian stared at Jadeite, before picking up her scythe and preparing to strike again.

Jadeite: You sure you want to fight? There’s no point in it.

Cornelian: No…point? What do you mean!?

Jadeite: Well, this planet is going to win. Even if I get destroyed, there is a number of other gems that can do what I do, simply because I’m not the one that produces the healing water. We’ve got enough strength on our side that me being lost is fine…besides, I’d win in a fight.

To make his point, Jadeite pulled out his sword and pointed it at her.

Jadeite: I’m actually really strong. Really strong. So still want to fight?

Cornelian starts to shake a bit. Not of fear, nor of anger. She just shook.

Cornelian: I need to do this.

She swings the scythe as hard as she can, slightly cutting into Jadeite’s sword.

Jadeite: Hmm, not bad.

He raises his arm higher, knocking the scythe out of Cornelian’s hand.

Jadeite: Try again next time.

He walks past her, and she doesn’t follow.

Cornelian: Next time…

Jadeite stops and looks back.

Cornelian: Next time I’ll be stronger than you are now…so you better be strong enough to not disappoint me. Next time we fight I’m coming after your gem!

Jadeite nodded and returned to walking away. That was the last time he ever saw that gem. Now again, after five thousand years, they have met again, and Cornelian has lived up to the promise as Carnel, but Jadeite? Has he gotten stronger at all? Those thoughts plagued his mind as he regained consciousness. He resolved to one thing. Never borrow strength against Carnel. No fusion, and no semi-corrupting.

Pearl: Jade!

The first thing he saw when he woke up was Pearl’s face. She was crying. Seeing that sight caused his own tears to flow. He hadn’t cried at all since he gave up his gem amplifier…That was it. Jadeite had always been curious, in the deepest part of his being, why he loved Pearl. He always sympathized with how she felt. He was more sensitive to her emotions than anyone else’s. That was why he loved her so. She was everything to him. Her and Steven…and soon, his own child as well.

Jadeite: Pearl…

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

Jadeite: I’m sorry…I always make you worry.

Pearl: Jade…You goof.

Pearl smiled while she pulled him close. They heard a cough to their side, and when they looked, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven were sitting on the couch. Jadeite and Pearl shyly separated, and Pearl joined the others on the couch.

Jadeite: I suppose…I should tell you all about Cornelian…Carnel.

Jadeite then began to convey his only meeting with Carnel during the war. By the time he was done, everyone knew how serious the threat was. Meanwhile, Carnel was meeting his associates, The Straus, Prince’s Ruby and Purple Sapphire. Of course these were their code names. Their real names were Phil Ross, and Paula Sanders. They, along with Carnel, were the government’s anti-gem operatives. Phil was a tall, physically fit man with short black hair and red eyes. He wore a black turtleneck and Camo pants. Paula wore the same, but her hair was long and white hair and she had blue eyes.

Paula: You just let those invaders go!? You were more keen on taking them out than Phil! You wasted all that time observing them, and when you finally make contact, you let   
them live, and announce that we’re coming!? They’ll run away!

Carnel: Nope.

Carnel simply gives a bored sigh and looks away from Paula.

Carnel: That disappointment wouldn’t run away. No doubt he’s planning on standing his ground until his last breath. I’m going to be the one to kill him.

Phil: Hey…it’s been bugging me for a bit Carnel…But how do we know that those ones are bad?

Carnel’s brow twitched, and he quickly turned to Phil.

Carnel: They attacked Beach City, Delmarva. We have proof. The footage from the “Keep Beach City Weird” livestream that we appropriated. That dragon was that disappointment, and that thing it was fighting, that was a gem fusion. Shortly after that, they forced the people of Beach City to build a space ship! Then they not only returned, but they brought back more than they left with! If anything is bad, it’s them!

Phil held up his hands defensively.

Phil: I get it, sheesh. But are we seriously giving them a full week?

Carnel: It’s called psychological warfare Philip. They know we’re coming, but they don’t know when. They’ll exhaust themselves trying to stay on guard.

Paula: Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky that we’re dealing with aliens, and not humans. We could get in real trouble for that.

Carnel: Whatever…Just as long as I can break his gem.

Phil: Whatever, Just as long as I get the lanky one. I think that big round gem would look pretty good as a belt buckle.

Carnel: I don’t care what you do to the others.

Back with the Crystal gems, Jadeite and Pearl were standing outside on the porch, staring out on the Ocean.

Jadeite: Pearl…I don’t know If I’m strong enough to fight Carnel on my own...So If things look south…I want you…I want you to take the others far away.

Jadeite set his hand on the side of her head, gently running his thumb against her gem.

Jadeite: If anything happened to you…I don’t know what I’d do.

Pearl: Jade, you goof.

She presses her lips against his cheek for a second, before holding up the blank gem.

Pearl: Whatever happens…We still have this to do, right?

Jadeite gave a sad smile before turning away for a brief second. When he turned back, he was holding the scanner, and placed it to Pearl’s gem. The green light on the top turned a cool blue, and Jadeite smiled gently.

Jadeite: Even more reason…for you to live.

He placed the scanner gently against the gem, causing it to changing to a brilliant royal blue. Once he removed the scanner, he placed it against Pearl’s gem, where it gently sank in.

Jadeite: Now…If anything happens to me, you absolutely must run. Keep our child and Steven safe.

Pearl smiled sadly, before burying her face in his chest.

Pearl: Just promise…That you’ll come back.

Jadeite pulled her in closer, and looked up to the sky.

Jadeite: I promise.

Tears streamed down his face. It tore him apart to say that…simply because he wasn’t certain that he could live up to that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for being late. Any thoughts or questions are welcome in the comment section, and kudos are appreciated...and here's a little teaser for next chapter. Jasper, Peridot, and a new gem are on their way. Next upload will be tuesday next week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah! I meant to upload this yesterday! Well, here's the chapter! {Stupid college stuff!}  
> *Note: Was written before Steven Bomb 4, so not canon...but when was this ever canon in the first time? Also, if you're confused why the anti-gem government soldiers are called "Strauss", Strauss means False Gem.

It’s been a full week since the encounter with Carnel. Jadeite awoke under his tree as usual. The only problem, was that he never remembered falling asleep. He was certain that he had just been training until he hit the peak of his exhaustion, trying to manipulate sand as well as stone, without the aid of semi-corruption. He did however find himself unable to get up from his lying position. His head turned to see both Pearl and Steven sleeping at his sides. He gently smiled at this situation.

Jadeite: You two…

He then noticed the slight pressure on his chest. His eyes drifted down, finding a small girl with shoulder length, wavy, honey yellow hair, skin so pale it was the same shade as Pearl’s, and a royal blue dress. In the center of her forehead was a perfectly round gem, and was smooth as both Jadeite and Pearl’s. Jadeite’s mind already hit the right mark. This gem was his and Pearl’s daughter. She was easily smaller than Steven, literally half his size.

Jadeite: Happy birthday.

Pearl’s eyes gently open up, and she pulls closer to Jadeite.

Pearl: Her name’s Iolite. She came out shortly after you fell asleep. She knew you were her father right away though. It was so cute. “I’m not gonna leave Papa alone” were her first words. I’m jealous.

Jadeite smiled and pulled Pearl in closer.

Jadeite: I’m jealous that you got to hear her first words…so I guess we’re even.

Jadeite kissed her gem gently. Iolite shifted on his chest, before looking up.

Iolite: Papa?

Jadeite found himself staring into the small gem’s eyes for an extended period of time. “Papa”. That rang in his head like a bell, and soon tears were flowing as he pulled her head to his chest.

Jadeite: That’s right Io…I’m Papa.

Iolite smiled as she nuzzled her father’s chest, while reaching out to Pearl’s hand, pulling it up to her head and nuzzling it as well.

Iolite: And Mama too. Good morning!

Jadeite released her, but she decided to give him a quick hug before giving one to Pearl and getting up. She gave a cute giggle, before she began running through the room, letting the grass tickle her bare feet. Jadeite and Pearl repositioned themselves, sitting against the tree as they watched Iolite run around, and Steven sleep.

Pearl: You’re pretty emotional Jade.

Jadeite began to chuckle.

Jadeite: That brings back memories…Those were your first words to me.

Pearl: They were, weren’t they? Do you remember what your first words to me were?

Jadeite’s face turned dark green as he blushed.

Jadeite: I had just formed and didn’t know how to contain emotions yet…But at least I can confidently say those words all the time now. I love you Pearl.

Iolite: Awww~!

Steven: Yeah, they’re like this all the time.

Jadeite and Pearl were suddenly drawn away from their distraction of each other, finding Steven and Iolite watching from behind a nearby stone. Jadeite could only laugh.

Jadeite: How is it that he’s always awake at those moments!?

He doesn’t let up his laughter until something odd happened. He could sense rage. He wasn’t able to actually sense emotions since he gave up the gem amplifier that became Iolite…but he could feel this rage. It was so potent that he didn’t need to be amplified. He stood up and started walking to the door.

Jadeite: Do not leave this room. If the door opens, run to the warp pad and go to the Island Temple that Aquamarine and the others built.

Jadeite left the room, locking it so that it would only open if he thought that he would lose.

Garnet: Jadeite, where are Pearl and Steven!?

Jadeite pats her on the shoulder as he passes her.

Jadeite: There locked in my room with Iolite…my and Pearl’s daughter Iolite. I’m not letting them…or you three, interfere with this.

He said that while looking over at Amethyst as well.

Jadeite: If anything…anything at all, happens to me…Run. Run to the Island Temple.

Garnet froze. She was stronger than him…wasn’t she? Why…was she afraid of him at that moment? It’s because he was invisible. Not in the present, but he didn’t show up on her future vision anymore. Just him. She saw Carnel coming, but Jadeite’s fate was unknown, and would always be unknown for as far ahead as she could see. Jadeite continued walking, exiting the house and walking up to Carnel. He stopped with ten yards between them.

Carnel: You seem rather calm…how disappointing.

Jadeite: Ha…do I really seem like that? I’m not calm at all.

Jadeite drew his sword and pointed it at Carnel.

Jadeite: Frankly…I’m a mess. I’m happy…I’m sad…I’m angry…I’m afraid…I don’t think I’m anything close to calm.

Carnel smirked at that, giving off a glimpse at his jagged teeth.

Carnel: That will make this that much easier.

Carnel drew his scythe and pointed it at Jadeite.

Carnel: Try not to die too fast.

Carnel rushed at Jadeite, faster than Jadeite could follow. He was barely able to block the blade from decapitating him.

Carnel: Hmph…You really are disappointing. That was one of my slowest attacks.

Upon hearing that, Jadeite was almost entirely convinced that he wouldn’t stand a chance.

Phil: Hey Carnelian, You said I could have the gem from that pale one, so why is your target the only one here.

Phil and Paula walk out into view. Both of them looked extremely bored. Jadeite suddenly knew what Phil had meant. His face clouded over.

Jadeite: What did you…just say?

The ground began to shake violently, as Jadeite began to push Carnel back.

Jadeite: Nobody touches her.

Carnel became shocked by the sudden surge of strength, and as he was flung back. Carnel glared at Jadeite before turning to Phil and Paula.

Carnel: What are you two waiting for!? 

Phil: What’s wrong? Is the disappointing weakling too strong for big bad Carnelian? Well I guess since he’s standing in my way too, I’ll help.

Phil walks forward and peels off his shirt, revealing a dark red, almost black gem on his shoulder, surrounded by a silver outline. It was imbedded into his body. He reached up to it and pulled out a battle axe.

Phil: Prince’s Ruby, The first artificial Human/Gem Hybrid, here to destroy you!

Phil charged forward, followed closely by Carnel. The two attacked Jadeite in unison, but were stopped by Jadeite’s sword. He still hadn’t looked at them.

Jadeite: Hey…Prince’s Ruby…have anything you care about?

Jadeite looked up, and glared into Phil’s eyes. A deep feeling of fear began to well up in Phil.

Jadeite: Because I’ll destroy it. Just like you were planning to do to me.

Jadeite knocked their weapons out of their hands and took a step forward.

Jadeite: Pearl is off limits.

Paula: Geeze boys…You need me to handle this for you?

A purple streak went through the sky, striking Jadeite in the chest and knocking him into the air, where he was shot repeatedly. He realized that he was going to lose…completely. As he poofed, the door to the temple opened wide. The gem fell down to the sand, and Carnel started to walk toward it, turning over his scythe to the flat edge, while Paula blew the smoke from the gun that came out of her gem, a purple gem on her lower back that was surrounded by the same silver substance that outlined Phil’s.

Pearl: Jade!?

Steven: Jadeite!

Iolite: Papa!

Paula looked at Steven, blinking twice before pointing her gun at Pearl and Iolite.

Paula: Let the human go you space invaders.

Phil: Paula, that one’s mine!

Carnel: Will you two idiots-What!?

Carnel was confused. The dark green gem that was sitting there had begun to change. It started flashing a multitude of colors as it started to float. After a large flash of light, Jadeite was standing there, but he was different. His skin was the same shade of pink as Steven’s. His hair was a light yellow, and his eyes a bright green. His shirt was now crimson, his pants light blue, and he had coal black shoes. His gem began to cycle the same colors as his new color palate.

Jadeite: Don’t you dare…TOUCH MY FAMILY!

Sand swirled around him as he stepped into the line of Paula’s gun.

Paula: You’re keeping a human hostage…and you dare stand against me!?

Jadeite puts his hand to his gem as it cycled from green to red. Instead of his sword, he pulled out a black handgun with red lines running down the side.

Jadeite: He is family.

Jadeite fired the blaster, shattering Paula’s gun entirely. He followed this up by destroying the weapons held by Carnel and Phil as well.

Jadeite: I am the gem made to be as human as possible, by the gem that loved humans more than humans love each other. This boy is her Half gem son Steven Quartz Universe. He is my brother. We are not the kind to harm humans. We are the crystal gems, protectors of Earth! 

He put the gun back into the red gem, and it turned green once more.

Jadeite: If you retreat I will forget this altercation entirely…but if you continue to fight us…Well, I’ve never fired a blaster until just then…Imagine if I used my sword against you in my newly empowered form.

An audible gulp could be heard from both Phil and Paula, Carnel however only responded by drawing his scythe.

Carnel: Hehehe…Hahahaha! Finally! You’re finally ready! I can finally battle you at your peak condition! I can kill you with pride rather than shame!

Paula: Carnelian…?

Phil: Dude…He’s one of the good guys…He even said he’d forget this if we withdrew.

Carnel: Pfft! Good? Bad? What’s the difference!? If you go to war, obviously the enemy is the bad guy, even if your own sins outweigh the sins of the entire enemy army…You’re always the good guy! Now…I’m gonna kill this villain who stood against me in war five thousand years ago!

Carnel rushed forward, his blade clashing against Jadeite’s as he drew it.

Jadeite: Just remember…I gave you an out.

Jadeite and Carnel get knocked away from each other from the force, and Jadeite returns the blade of his sword into his gem, leaving only the hilt.

Carnel: What? Not gonna take this seriously!?

Jadeite raised the hilt above his head, and all the sand in the area began to fly up. Tiny specks of grey began to fly from the sand and gather on the hilt. Half way to forming a blade, some sand mixed in, grinding and mixing with the substance. It became solid, and the rest of the sand lowers to its original place.

Carnel: So what? A new blade that isn’t even from your gem? Too easy!

Jadeite: I’m finally strong enough to control the sand…I’ll show you that it wasn’t just theatrics.

Jadeite holds out the blade and starts walking forward calmly.

Jadeite: This is your last chance to leave.

Carnel: You don’t scare me!

Carnel rushes forward and swings at Jadeite’s neck. The grey blade of the sword protects Jadeite from the strike, and he begins to push back.

Jadeite: Don’t say…that I didn’t give you a chance.

A spark went off on the sword, and soon the sword was being eaten away, replaced by a billowing, fierce flame.

Jadeite: The sand here is rich in thermite. Mixed with some Iron oxide, it becomes a fierce incendiary.

While the blade was still physical, Jadeite cut through the scythe, and completely through Carnel. Carnel poofed, his broken gem falling to the ground as the sword finished burning back into a hilt. Jadeite put up the hilt and grabbed the broken gem. He looked at it for a minute before tossing it over to Phil.

Phil: W-Why? He’ll just come after you again!

Jadeite smiled at that.

Jadeite: You two refrained from getting involved…we have no quarrel. Carnel is one of you, so if I take his gem we will have a quarrel. Just a little way to show…that not all gems are as bad as he probably made us out to be.

Jadeite turned away from the two and walked back to Pearl, Steven, and Io.

Jadeite: Let’s leave these two alone…I have a feeling we’re going to need our rest for a bigger confrontation in the future.

Meanwhile on Homeworld.

Yellow Diamond: I am ashamed to say that the betrayal of that Earth Gem has set us back ages already…Green Diamond. I know that I promised you that you wouldn’t have to go off world again, but you are the only one that can activate the cluster. Earth is not a viable habitat any longer. This time you shall not be guarded by a single Jasper…that was an oversight on my part. Thankfully, I got a backup of that traitor’s gem on hardcopy.

She holds up a black cube shaped gem in front of Peridot.

Yellow Diamond: This gem is Black Melanite. She was made using the basic designs of Jadeite, along with Clinohumite. She will be your guard, along with Jasper, who is being given her last chance…based on the circumstances that apparently plagued you both. However, if you fail again, you will both be reassigned to be test vermin if you return. Do you understand?

Peridot: Yes my diamond.

Yellow Diamond turns to Jasper.

Yellow Diamond: And you?

Jasper looks away and grumbles.

Jasper: You think two guards is enough?

Yellow Diamond: No I do not, that’s why I’m only assigning one Black Melanite as a guard. There will be at the very least twelve soldiers on your ship. All of which are experimental gems that have been pre-fused with Jadeite. After Green Diamond here taught him our technology, we have no way of knowing what form of fight they could put up against us now.

Yellow Diamond gives a glare in Peridot’s direction.

Yellow Diamond: I will not send any reinforcements if you fail. As this is your last chance, if you fail and your ship is damaged, you will be abandoned on Earth. Now, off with you.

Peridot and Jasper salute.

Both: Yes your majesty!

Yellow Diamond: Good. Now be gone.

Yellow Diamond tosses Black Melanite’s gem to them, and it forms into a tall woman with grey skin, and a coal black jumpsuit with a large yellow diamond across the chest. Her hair was somehow a darker black than her clothing, and her eyes are different colors. The left is green, and the right is orange, resembling both gems that made her up. Her black gem was on the back of her right hand.

Black Melanite: Your orders are my command!

She places her right fist over where her heart would be if she were a human, and she salutes with her left hand. Though her voice and face were both gentle and sweet on the surface, her eyes had a certain ferocity that proved her eagerness to follow orders.

Yellow Diamond: She’s the perfect warrior. Black Melanite, you are to protect Green Diamond during your mission, and follow her orders until you have returned to Homeworld. Do your best to assure that this mission is a success.

Black Melanite: Yes your majesty!

The three gems leave Yellow Diamond’s palace, and Yellow Diamond looks to the sky.

Yellow Diamond: That disgusting planet…Why do those traitors love it so much? Those imperfect carbon based lifeforms have all but destroyed it themselves. Why should you care if I want to be the one to destroy it?

She sighs and turns to a picture in her private quarters. Her, Lapis Lazuli, and Rose Quartz…all of them smiling happily at each other.

Yellow Diamond: Was it worth it? Both of you betraying me? Again and again?

Her expression was sad, lonely.

Yellow Diamond: I’d still…forgive you both if you came back on your own and sook audience with me…Oh listen to me, prattling on about impossibilities…Isn’t that right…Black Diamond?

She turned to a tall gem clad entirely in black armor. A large black diamond imbedded in their chest, over where a humans heart would be. She did not speak, only kneel.

Yellow Diamond: Hmph, silent as always my dear…

Yellow Diamond walked up to the kneeling gem, and removed their helmet. The gem had long white hair, but her skin was a dark black…but her appearance was almost exactly the same as Jadeite’s female form. Yellow Diamond ran her hand against Black Diamond’s cheek.

Yellow Diamond: As long as I have you, I don’t need those traitors, or those failures…You’re all I need.

Black Diamond gave a faint smile and looked up to Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond responded by holding out her hand.

Yellow Diamond: Now rise, we have much to get done. My most trusted general will have many new recruits very soon…though none of them could ever replace her of course.

Black Diamond blushed grey as she took Yellow Diamond’s hand.

Black Diamond: Yes, my queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more Carnel villainy (Notice how i didn't say No more Carnel.) Peridot and Jasper are returning to earth! Yellow Diamond has had thirteen Pre-fused gems with Jadeite's data! Jadeite looks like a normal human (except for the color changing gem)! Jadeite has more weapons! Iolite is here! Who is Black Diamond, and why does she look like Jadeite{female model}!?Gah! So much info, so many questions, very joy! Leave your comments in the area provided, and don't worry, Jadeite isn't OP, compared to the pre-fuses that is. Also, since I only have guaranteed Fridays off this semester from work and school this month, I'll start regularly releasing on fridays, but I will not guarantee that it will be every week. I'll be starting this the 22nd, so check weekly!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! From here on out I'll be the updating on Fridays like I promised! I may miss a week here or there, or get super busy and update super early Saturdays, so be sure to check if I haven't updated that week! Anyways, This chapter is here to flesh out a few character's personalities more, and distinguish itself from canon. Since I wrote Yellow Diamond a certain way, her personality is significantly different than it is otherwise, that's what I get for writing her before the Steven Bomb after all. Oh! Also! Also! New Fusion introduced!

Io: Papa, Mama! Uncle Steven taught me something!

Jadeite: Oh?

Jadeite and Pearl walk outside to find Iolite holding a slingshot.

Io: I summoned my weapon!

She pulls back the string and a small bubble shows up in the ammunition holder. She points it at the ocean and lets it loose, causing it to fly off a long distance. Jadeite and Pearl both smiled and clapped excitedly.

Jadeite: Great Job Io! Steven, you’re a really good teacher!

Steven: Aw shucks…

Connie arrives on the beach and runs up.

Connie: Hey Steven and…I don’t think we’ve met yet.

She said this as she stared at Iolite. 

Io: My name is Iolite, but everyone calls me Io! Uncle Steven just taught me how to summon my weapon!

She shows off the slingshot as if it were some kind of prize.

Connie: Uncle Steven?

Jadeite walks up and picks up Io.

Jadeite: This is Io, my and Pearl’s daughter. This makes her Steven’s niece, since he’s my brother.

Connie stood staring in awe at Jadeite’s appearance.

Connie: Wow…You know I always pictured human Jadeite having black hair instead of blonde. Could it be that you did it because Pearl’s hair is a similar color?

Jadeite grins.

Jadeite: Smart girl. However Io’s hair is also the same color as mine, so it works doubly well.

Jadeite sits down on the beach and looks up at the sky.

Jadeite: But I’m just…thankful that we’re all here to enjoy this perfect day.

Jadeite suddenly stands up, and glows briefly. When he stops, he is now wearing tie-dye trunks.

Jadeite: So how about we all just relax and enjoy it?

Pearl: Oh you…

Pearl followed suit, but instead of swimwear, she was wearing a crystal blue sun dress. Io tried to do so as well, but failed to do morph.

Io: Oh…Papa, I can’t change.

Jadeite smiled and pet her head gently.

Jadeite: That’s okay Io. You’ll be able to do it one day. Don’t go trying to grow up too fast in front of your old man.

Connie: You don’t look that old.

Jadeite: I’m the probably only full gem that fully knows their own age. I’m 5,018, and I was asleep for a large majority of that time. I guess that’s the benefit of having a body that’s a physical illusion. Well enough about that, let’s have fun!

The gems start to play around on the beach. Meanwhile on the Emerald Hand in transit to Earth, Peridot and Black Melanite were having a conversation.

Peridot: Why’re you staying so close to me?

Peridot was sitting in a command chair, and Black Melanite was standing next to her in close proximity. 

Black Melanite: I was ordered to protect you. I fell that I can best accomplish this by staying at your side.

Peridot: Well why do you think that?

Black Melanite looks away.

Black Melanite: I think…I may be defective. 

Peridot becomes slightly interested in that.

Peridot: How so?

Black Melanite: I…am not supposed to be able to think for myself, correct? You were told…that I was designed without free will. However…I was able to form a thought…an opinion…about Jasper.

Peridot: What about Jasper?

Black Melanite: A small part of me…deep in my core I can feel…Jasper is not trustworthy. I think she wants…to betray you.

Peridot: How do you-

She stopped…and realized. Jadeite was half of her design.

Peridot: Alright, your opinion is noted…and…

She sighed.

Peridot: Don’t worry. I won’t report your defect to Yellow Diamond.

Black Melanite: Why not?

Peridot: It’s…You remind me of a gem I used to know. You…You won’t betray me…correct?

Black Melanite: I would only do so if it were for your own protection. As your bodyguard, that is my duty.

Peridot: That’s…not what I mean. Forget orders for now, would you betray me if you were not ordered to protect me?

Black Melanite: I have only been in existence for a short period of time…But when I saw you…Deep down, I wanted to protect you before I was ordered to. I was afraid to say anything at risk my defect were made known.

Peridot had a slight green blush on her face.

Peridot: I was wrong…You’re far more interesting than who you reminded me of. I suppose I would not dislike keeping you at arm’s length.

Black Melanite: Thank you Green Diamond.

Peridot: You…can address me as Peridot.

Black Melanite’s expression softened for a brief second.

Black Melanite: Then…You may call me Mela…It is much shorter than my full name.

Peridot nods.

Peridot: Noted.

Despite her uninterested response, in her head she was cursing Jadeite for altering her thought process. Her complexion was a darker green than normal at that moment. Watching from the door was Jasper. She grimaced at the sight of Peridot and Black Melanite conversing like they were “friends”. To Jasper, that concept was unnecessary. All that was necessary was to activate the cluster, fend off any gems that would interfere, and return to Homeworld. Of course it was. Jasper was a pre-war gem, a gem that had experienced true battle. A gem that believed that they existed only to fight. Something none of the new gems could understand. The thought that Jadeite’s designs were used to make them just made her hate them more.

Jasper: Disgusting. She gets a promotion and expects everyone to forget that she was the traitor? Why am I the one that’s treated like a traitor!? I just did what I thought I had to…I was the one betrayed by that prisoner.

She walked further down into the ship and looked into the cargo hold. There were twelve bubbled gems. They all aggravated Jasper.

Jasper: Each of these…are…made with the designs of that gem.

Jasper’s head throbbed with an image of Jadeite popping into her mind.

Jasper: He…is stronger than me by himself.

She grimaced as she thought of him. She…was afraid. She was afraid that if she were to face him again, she would be destroyed.

Jasper: Is…Is it worth it? I’m the last Jasper. Should I fight a battle I can’t win?

An image of Lapis flashed into her head next.

Jasper: Even if I were to fight her…I’d still lose. They’re too strong alone…but that fusion.

Finally Moonstone’s face came into Jasper’s head.

Jasper: None of us could have a chance against that…We’ll fail and be destroyed. Are all of you fine with that?

The gems obviously did not reply. They had still not formed for the first time themselves. Jasper grew angry and turned around.

Jasper: You can all die for all I care. Just keep Jadeite distracted while I take care of the fusion. Now that I’ve seen its moves, I should be able to take care of it. If you can break his gem while you’re at it, that’d be great.

Back on homeworld, Yellow Diamond and Black Diamond were having a serious discussion.

Black Diamond: Your majesty…why are we so determined to take that insignificant planet? The resources there could only create a few second rate quartz, and maybe with luck a slightly gifted pyrite…

Yellow Diamond: Hah…I suppose it’s time I show you. I had given up on that planet long ago…after the red eye was defeated. I just sent Jasper and Peridot after I received this from a corrupted Clear Quartz, at the moment it was defeated.

She pulls out a device, and a holographic screen opens up. It reveals Sadie rushing towards the viewer with a sharpened stick.

Yellow Diamond: One of these Earth lifeforms was able to defeat a Clear Quartz, in its corrupted and most powerful state, with such a primitive tool. Not only that, but the fact that the Crystal Gems were able to retrieve Jadeite and Lapis Lazuli…These Earth lifeforms are capable of understanding our current technology with little assistance…despite how long we’ve been improving ourselves. These…Humans…Are a threat to Gems. We can’t allow them to flourish now that the Crystal Gems have a member as advanced as Green Diamond, if not more, to teach that world. We can’t allow them to destroy our empire.

Black Diamond: But…from their standpoint…aren’t they protecting themselves?

Yellow Diamond: I know…

A tear slides down Yellow Diamond’s face as she looks at Black Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: I just…want to protect my people from such a threat if there is even a chance that they’ll be attacked. 

Black Diamond wipes away Yellow Diamond’s tear.

Black Diamond: I understand…But that’s why I’m here. I’m the head of our military force to train the soldiers to be able to protect our empire.

Yellow Diamond: I know…I’m being foolish…however…I’m glad I have you here to talk with Black Diamond.

Black Diamond: I’d only leave your side for my training duty, your majesty. It’s what I was made for.

Yellow Diamond: Come now, we both know you’re not the type that would listen to schematics. Speaking of which…Jadeite’s were…Oh never mind.

Back on earth the sun was setting on beach city and the gem’s day of relaxation was coming to an end. Garnet was staring up at the sky, before a tug at her beach skirt caused her to look down.

Io: Auntie Garnet? What’s wrong?

Garnet pat little’s Io’s head as she continued looking off in the distance.

Garnet: There’s a storm coming…and this world is going to change soon.

Io: Is that a bad thing?

Garnet looked over at Jadeite and Pearl, with a slight smile.

Garnet: Not sure…but I’d like to think it’d be a good thing.

Io: Who’s Lonsdaleite?

Garnet tilts her head.

Garnet: Where’d you hear a name like that little one?

Io: I don’t know. I just know.

Garnet sets her hand on Io’s head, giving it a light tussle.

Garnet: Don’t worry about that right now. Lonsdaleite huh?

Garnet smiles gently as she looks to the others, Steven and Jadeite in particular. 

Steven: Hey…Jadeite.

Jadeite: Yeah bro?

Steven: I want to try and fuse with you!

Jadeite gives a surprised expression, before scratching the back of his head.

Jadeite: Alright…on one condition.

Steven: What?

Jadeite: I’ll fuse with you, if you can fuse with anyone else first.

Steven: Huh!?

Jadeite: Well…I’m stronger now, so it’d be harder for you to fuse with me than it was before, right? So if you fuse with someone else, it’d be easier with both of you trying to fuse with me in that case.

Steven: Anyone is fine, right?

Jadeite: Yep. Anyone.

Steven: Alright! Come on Connie!

Connie: Cool! This is going to be so much fun!

Steven pulls out his phone and puts on some music, and Steven dances with Connie, quickly becoming Stevonnie.

Stevonnie: Alright! Jadeite, you promised, so it’s time to fuse with us!

Jadeite was surprised when he saw Steven and Connie fuse, but when he saw them, he had the same expression as Garnet. He gets up and takes them by the hands.

Jadeite: Amazing! Not only can you two fuse because of Steven’s Biologic half, but you’re so compatible with each other to form a perfect fusion like Me and Pearl!

Jadeite lifts Stevonnie into the air while spinning, Both his and Steven’s gems start to glow as Stevonnie and Jadeite fuse. Standing in the place they used to be was a man with coal black skin, and dark brown hair that spiked outward. His shirt was Steven’s signature pink shirt with the yellow star and a star cut out over Steven’s gem, and he was wearing blue jeans. Along with this, he also is wearing a billowing white lab coat, with a star cut out over Jadeite’s gem. Their gems were now grey, and they stood twelve feet tall. They were also a perfect fusion. They were Jet. 

Jet: Hmm…Interesting. Despite the human aspect in my fusion, I am entirely a gem. This data is quite impressive. Now to inspect my weapon in order to determine the best use of it.

Jet draws Jadeite’s sword, which is still green. Lion rushes forward, and bows to Jet, allowing Rose’s sword to come out. Jet takes both swords and sets them together. The blades don’t combine, but they change form to Chinese Dha blades.

Jet: Dha, so our fighting style is balance/offensive.

Jet looks over at the others.

Jet: Amethyst, Type Quartz. Weapon, Whip. Personality, wild and free. Garnet, Type Fusion. Weapon, Gauntlets. Personality, cool and composed. Pearl, Type Pearl. Weapon, Spear. 

Personality, compassionate and caring. Iolite, Type Neo. Weapon, Slingshot. Personality, cheerful, playful, and mysterious. Data stored.

Jet puts away Jadeite’s sword, and tosses Rose’s sword into the air, where it returned to normal and was returned to lion safely.

Jet: There is no logical reason for me to keep this form any longer. Preparing to safely split back into my original components.

Jet glows brightly as he shrinks and splits into Connie, Steven, and Jadeite once again. Jadeite picks up Steven and Connie and cheers.

Jadeite: You two did it! Steven! Connie! You both fused with me! Steven you fused with a gem! I fused with a Human!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am loving writing this story, and hope that we don't have any problems regarding my updating schedule! These characters are so fun to write, I love it so much! Anyways, Drop a kudos if you can and enjoyed, and leave your thoughts and/or questions below! If you have a question about any of the characters introduced so far, this would be the place to ask. I'll answer if it isn't spoilers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Since I think I'm starting to catch up to my written chapters too quickly, next week there will not be an update, so I'll have more writing time. Also, a bit of my time is being sucked up by an attempt to write a RWBY fic as well. That one I won't be uploading until I have a decent number of chapters written ahead of time. Anyway time for the chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Another day arrives on Beach City, the Crystal Gems still ignorant of the Homeworld gems for the most part. Jadeite, Steven, Amethyst, and Iolite were watching television, when   
Pearl walked in.

Pearl: Mail call…well there are only two things…but surprisingly one is for Jadeite! The other is for Steven.

Pearl brings them both their letters, and they open them. Out comes the same flyer for this year’s Beach-a-palooza celebration. Jadeite looked over the sheet confused. 

Jadeite: What’s a “Beach-a-palooza”? Is it some weird ritual?

Steven and Amethyst start laughing wildly at that.

Steven: Jadeite, Beach-a-palooza is a big competition, and a way for local talents to show off! Last year we totally won as Steven and the Crystal Gems! We should totally enter this year too! Jadeite could play his guitar and sing!

Jadeite: Now that you mention it…

Jadeite suddenly stands up and walks back to the temple door, opening it to the gem room. There were multiple large bubbles of computers and other various technology that he had forgotten to move floating around. He resolved to clear them out and into the submerged Emerald Hand at a later date. However, he did remove one bubbled object. The guitar he made on Homeworld.

Jadeite: That’s right…I’ve yet to play this guitar…And I don’t think that I should yet. 

Jadeite returns to the others, holding onto the metal guitar in his right hand.

Jadeite: I’m in for the band…however, what song are we going to play?

Steven puts his hand to his chin before shrugging.

Steven: We have a week to figure it out, so why don’t you write a song for it Jadeite?

Jadeite: I get to pick the song?

Steven: Why not!? Jadeite, you always have a song to sing!

Pearl: He’s not wrong you know.

Io: Papa is a great singer!

Jadeite blushed a bit and nodded.

Jadeite: Alright…I’ll start thinking of something to sing.

While Jadeite was thinking, the others began to go about their day. Meanwhile on the ship heading to Earth.

Peridot: What are you doing Mela?

Black Melanite: I don’t know. It sounds nice though.

Black Melanite was currently tapping a beat out on her leg.

Peridot: Well…That it does.

Peridot taps the arm of her chair with her “touch nubs” along with the beat. Black Melanite starts bouncing on her heels as she gets into the beat.

Black Melanite: Yeah, that’s the way.

Black Melanite starts to turn up the tempo as she taps her leg more swiftly. Peridot starts to nod to the beat as she taps with her touch nubs.

Jasper: What are you two doing?

Jasper enters the room, shocked by what she was seeing.

Peridot: We are creating sound waves with rhythmic precision to alleviate boredom.

Jasper: What? Why would you do something so pointless when you should be thinking up a strategy to deal with those Crystal Traitors!

Peridot: To my knowledge, they only have the six of them. Even if they had somehow gained more members, I find it hard to believe they would have more than…let’s say an estimate of Ten gems. We have thirteen counting Mela, and excluding you. Therefore we have fourteen fighters to their ten, thirteen of them having a strength rivaling Jadeite, their strongest gem without fusion.

Jasper: Hmph…

Jasper was irritated. Before, she was Peridot’s superior…but now Peridot was a Diamond. Even if it was only an honorary title, if issued by a natural born Diamond like Yellow Diamond, it was still law. Of course Peridot was still Yellow Diamond’s underling, but didn’t mean that Peridot was not allowed to create gems to serve her, and if no natural Diamond was in the vicinity, she was the absolute authority.

Jasper: Do as you wish.

Jasper left the two gems to do as they pleased as she went to actually make a plan. Taking into account of Peridot’s estimations, she felt that even if they were accurate, she’d rather fight than one of the prefusions still in stasis bubbles…or rather just let Black Melanite continue to fool around with Peridot as they completed the mission.

Jasper: I’d probably mess the mission up on purpose if I had to work with that traitor for much longer…at least we’re halfway there. 

Meanwhile back on Earth, Jadeite had just learned the story of when Greg met Rose from Greg.

Greg: And that’s my tale.

Jadeite: Wow…No wonder that Marty guy is dead to you…But if it weren’t for him, I’d have never met you, or Steven for that matter.

Greg: Hehe...yeah, he did set up that gig on the beach. Too bad nobody stuck around for it.

Jadeite: Yeah…Oh!

Jadeite pulls up the green guitar.

Jadeite: I made this electric guitar on Homeworld…I didn’t know if guitars look different for different makes, so I made it look like the one you gave me.

Greg: Woah! Mind if I try it out?

Jadeite smiled and held it out.

Jadeite: I was hoping you’d want to.

Greg takes the guitar from Jadeite and starts to strum. It sounded like his Jader electric that was hanging in his storage unit.

Greg: Nice!

Jadeite: I was hoping you’d like it too.

Jadeite stands up and starts to walk away.

Jadeite: See you later Pops. I hope you show up to Beach-a-palooza.

Greg: Hey, what about you’re guitar!?

Jadeite waved his hand by his head.

Jadeite: You can have it. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t even know how to play guitar. Look at the back of it.

As Jadeite walked off, Greg looked to the back to find an engraving. “To Greg Universe, A Diamond Undiscovered. Thank you for introducing me to the guitar.”. A tear welled up in the corner of Greg’s eye as he read the message.

Greg: Geeze…Thanks Jadeite.

He stands up and starts waving.

Greg: I’ll be sure to be there!

Jadeite smiles as he walks, and begins to hum a certain song. When he got home, he had news.

Jadeite: I picked a song…so let’s get to practicing. We want to do our best for this Beach-a-palooza!

And so, over the next week as Peridot’s group drew closer, The crystal gems practiced and got ever better. Soon it was the day of the Beach-a-palooza. Jadeite and the others were going over their instruments, Io was shaking around a tambourine.

Jadeite: This may be the best year for “Steven and the Crystal Gems”.

Steven: We aren’t going by that name this year.

Jadeite: Huh?

Steven: Well…you’re the front man this time Jadeite, not me. 

Jadeite: Then what’s our name?

Amethyst: Just say the first thing that comes to mind…ooh! Like Naptime on the Couch!

Pearl: We are not calling ourselves “Naptime on the Couch”, Amethyst. Though what is our name? We have to have a name.

Mayor Dewey sticks his head behind the curtain.

Mayor Dewey: Alright, you’re up.

Jadeite sticks his head out from around the curtain and sees Greg sitting in the front row, and he had the green guitar. Jadeite smiled, and pulled Steven up to see as well.

Steven: Dad’s here…

Steven was now more determined as they began to get on the stage, but Jadeite left his guitar backstage.

Pearl: Jadeite, you’re guitar.

Jadeite grabs the mic with a smile, and held it up.

Jadeite: We are Beach City Rock! This song was written by an artist too advanced for his time. He’s in the audience right now, and I’d like him to join us on stage!

Everyone starts looking around, before Jadeite pointed directly at Greg.

Jadeite: Come on up Pops.

Greg: Me?

Jadeite: Who else?

Greg smiles brightly as he runs up on stage.

Greg: Which one?

Jadeite: The one from the story.

Greg: Alright!

Greg begins to strum, and the other gems start playing along with him.

Jadeite: Some. Say I have no direction, That I’m a light speed distraction, but that’s a knee-jerk reaction. Still. This is the final frontier, to my destiny I steer. This life in the stars is all I’ve ever know! Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home. But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name, and I know in my heart it’s been worth it all of the while. And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing out autographed pics of myself. This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride. At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name. And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear. And as the solar wind blows through my hair, knowing I have so much more left to share, a wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere. I fly like a comet. Soar like a comet. Crash like a comet. I’m just a comet…

As the song comes to an end, Jadeite lets out a calming sigh and grasps the mic. Just before he could say anything, everyone in the crowd began to cheer and applaud.

Jadeite: Thank you, we are Beach City Rock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in two weeks! Don't forget to leave thoughts in the comments, Leave a kudos if you like, and have a good time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! This chapter didn't take long to write...but it did take a bit of time to think up the details. I feel pretty confident that I know where I'm going with this story, so I'll try not to take any more skip weeks unless I get sick or something.

Carnel: And that’s the long and short of it.

Carnel was standing in front of Jadeite at the door of the house. He had just explained that he and the Strauss had detected an Emerald Hand approaching earth at a high velocity.

Carnel: They’re projected to arrive in a matter of days. Perhaps even today. Now that you know, be prepared. We aren’t helping.

Jadeite: Why not?

Carnel: Because I’m still their superior, and I still don’t like you. I’m only telling you all of this because they thought I owed you for not imprisoning me.

Jadeite: But if we lose, doesn’t that mean the earth goes too?

Carnel: We shall be on standby in case of such an event…with popcorn. Humans have such odd customs in regard to observing festivities. Watching you get what’s coming to you will be quite the festivity. 

Jadeite: I still don’t see how you’re the sour one. I mean, I was broken for 5,000 years, you were out and about watching the world grow.

Carnel: Yeah, 5,000 years that I had to watch this worthless species grow, die, and repeat. Such a treat.

Carnel turns and starts to leave.

Carnel: Oh…right, one last thing. I absolutely will not save you. Your family is a different matter. They have done nothing to wrong me, so if you fall, you can rest easy that me and my Strauss will assist them.

Jadeite: Thank you.

Carnel’s skin turned a darker shade of red.

Carnel: I-It’s not for your sake…I simply changed my mind about your associates. I still hate you with all of my being, and every gem shard I have donned.

Jadeite: Speaking of which, you’re only wearing your ring with your own shard. What happened to the others?

Carnel: My superiors are studying them, reconstructing them, and finding willing, compatible, candidates to become Strauss for different branches to maximize our output. Unlike your close knit family, we are soldiers. We divide, we conquer, we protect.

Jadeite: I see humans have grown on you.

Carnel: …Perhaps.

Carnel takes a deep breath, still not facing Jadeite.

Carnel: Thank you…for being someone I could aspire to surpass long enough to forget my lamentation of being stranded here. Also…If you tell anyone I thanked you, I’ll break your gem into tiny dust particles.

Jadeite: Alright, Alright. I understand.

Carnel leaves, and Jadeite returns inside.

Jadeite: Can’t tell them, what they hear for themselves after all.

Jadeite gave a slight chuckle as he saw the others.

Jadeite: Well, looks like Homeworld isn’t done with us yet. So it looks like we’re going to need to get prepared.

Garnet: Yes. We’ll need the others too.

Amethyst: Hey Steven, why don’t you go round up the others? They need filled in on this.

Steven: Right! I’ll call Connie while there!

Io: I wanna go too!

Jadeite: Alright, be careful. Steven, keep her safe. I know you can.

Steven: Yes sir!

Steven salutes as he and Io take the warp pad to the Island Temple.

Jadeite: Alright...Garnet…Any ideas what’s coming?

Garnet: There are plenty of possibilities as you know…but I also know you’re asking for the most likely ones. As it stands, there is a high probability that they will come with fourteen warriors…all stronger than when you were on Homeworld.

Jadeite bit his lip.

Jadeite: I didn’t check for hard-copies…Pre-fuses…

Garnet: However…They aren’t stronger than you currently are individually, and most of them will probably have not formed beforehand. This means that fusion is virtually impossible between them.

Jadeite: Well…That seems to give us a slight advantage then. Given that there are presumably fourteen of them…Let’s see. There are four of us here, Steven is bringing four more…Then there’s Phil, Paula, and Carnel if we can convince them…We only have eleven gems that can fight…but if I were to rewire it, I could use the emerald hand we have to try and take them on before they land. And if possible, Carnel may be able to gather at least one more Strauss…That’s either eleven or twelve gems that could fight off the invading Homeworld pre-fuses.

Garnet: In the best case scenario, we’re outnumbered by two.

Jadeite: Then we’re going to have to hope we’re lucky.

The warp pad starts to glow, and Steven, Io, and the others were there.

Lapis: Hello again Jadeite. Mainland Crystal Gems.

Serpentine runs over to Jadeite and buries her face in his chest.

Serpentine: Jadeite! Aquamarine is being mean to me again!

Aquamarine: I simply said that it would be a waste of effort for me to fuse with her in regards to combat from now on.

Serpentine pushes herself back and holds onto Jadeite’s shoulders. She looks him in the eye.

Serpentine: See what I mean!? She’s saying mean stuff like that when Turquoise is so beautiful and smart, and trough, and, and…WAAAAAHHHHH!

Serpentine starts crying, and some tears from her gem eye start to sizzle on the floor.

Jadeite: Come now Serpentine…I’m sure Aquamarine has a good reason. Right?

Jadeite looked up at Aquamarine, whose face was much darker blue than usual. Jadeite pushes Serpentine off and points her at Steven, Pearl, and Io.

Jadeite: Wouldn’t you like to play with them for a while? Take your mind off things for a bit while I have a chat with Aquamarine about this?

Serpentine: A-Alright.

Serpentine dries her eyes as Jadeite walks to the door, motioning to Aquamarine to come with him. Soon the two of them are sitting on the beach, looking out at the ocean.

Aquamarine: So you wanted…to talk about something?

Jadeite: Homeworld is coming. They outnumber us…they’re stronger than us…but we can still fuse. They’re most likely not going to be capable of it. I wanted to tell you away from Steven and Io. I don’t want them getting involved unless it’s necessary.

Aquamarine: So…you’re telling me that I’ll have to fuse with Serpentine.

Jadeite: The opposite actually.

Aquamarine turns to him shocked.

Jadeite: Turquoise…is not going to be a good fusion for this fight. You’d be too conscious of yourself if fused with Serpentine. Not only that, but she still dislikes her weapon enough to refuse summoning it.

Aquamarine: C-Conscious of myself? 

Jadeite: Yeah, even now it’s obvious. You’ve always loved and cared for Serpentine. That’s why I trust you so much.

Aquamarine: Huh?

Jadeite: You, Pearl, and Garnet are the only other three I know that I can say truly understand what it means to love someone. Well, Gems that is. Pops is included if I don’t exclude it to gems.

Aquamarine sighs.

Aquamarine: I’m that transparent?

Jadeite: Like a glass of water. Speaking of which…You need to start practicing fusion with Lapis.

Aquamarine: Huh?

Jadeite: You two have elemental compatibility, along with the fact that you were also a candidate for Blue Diamond on Homeworld. You’re combined strength would be much higher than a natural diamond’s would be. We need that kind of strength to fight Homeworld and keep everyone safe.

Aquamarine: Right…I forgot Lapis used to be Blue Diamond. We’ve just been treating her like a friend…but she’s really amazing isn’t she?

Jadeite: You should treat her like a friend. She is a friend. She turned her back on Homeworld just like the rest of us in favor of this beautiful world.

Aquamarine: You didn’t exactly-

Jadeite: Well I had the option after I was kidnapped by them.

Aquamarine: Alright…but what about Serpentine? She’ll need more than her acid spit and tears…she’s not as weak as she lets on, but she’s sweet and naïve.

Jadeite: Well, I was hoping that she would fuse with Hematite. Hematite at least has her claws, so their fusion would have that weapon.

Aquamarine: So what about your group?

Jadeite: Well…I’m in a similar situation as you. Pearl and Amethyst are needed to fuse, but if I fuse with Garnet, then we’d be too big and slow to really be a threat. Onyx isn’t very fast after all. And her axe is even slower.

Aquamarine: So you won’t fuse?

Jadeite: I don’t know…I might convince Carnel to fuse with me if things get really bad…but I’m already about as strong as one of them ever since my gem turned technicolor.

Aquamarine: So…You’re as strong as a pre-fuse?

Jadeite: Yeah…why?

Aquamarine: Well…Rose designed you based on Nephrite…How would you know if that was all?

Jadeite: I don’t follow.

Aquamarine: Never mind, it’s not important. Let’s just get back to the others, and tell them what you told me. We can find something to distract Steven and Io for it.

Jadeite: Yeah.

The two of them walk back to the temple and send Steven and Io off to play. They then begin to tell the others the entirety of the situation. Along with Jadeite’s opinions on who should fuse with whom. All the while, Steven and Io were sitting just outside the door.

Steven: They’re preparing for a battle…and not telling us anything.

Io: Papa just wants to keep us safe.

Steven: But…I can fight! So can Connie!

Io: But the enemies are almost as strong, or as strong as, papa. Each.

Steven: That’s an even better reason that we should fight too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy everything to come, leave thoughts and questions in the comments below, and leave kudos if you enjoy, and have the ability to. See you next friday!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day closer to the coming invasion. I hope you enjoy.

Jadeite: Huh? You want to spend the day with Fire Opal again?

Steven: Yeah! Io’s never met him, and he said he’d show his glass sculpting skills next time!

Jadeite: Steven…You know this isn’t the best time to spend a day like that. Peridot could show up at any time…

Steven: That’s an even better reason!

Jadeite: I don’t follow.

Pearl: I believe he’s saying that since earth’s days may be numbered…it’d be fine to spend one day appreciating some of its beauty before we possibly ruin it.

Steven: Yeah!

Jadeite: Hmm…I don’t know…Are you alright with it Pearl?

Pearl: Well…As long as it’s just one day…and besides. If they do show up while Fire Opal is with Steven and Io, then at least he’ll be safe.

Jadeite smiles and nods.

Jadeite: I guess that’s true. Alright bro, you’ve convinced us.

Jadeite takes Pearl’s hand and pulls her in close. They glow and merge quickly, and Fire Opal is back again.

Fire Opal: It’s amazing they didn’t see through that Steven, Io. Asking them to fuse while Garnet and Amethyst are off training with the Island gems…You can’t just want an art show.

Steven: Hahaha…yeah…Connie, you can come in now!

Connie walks in, Rose’s sword slung over her shoulder.

Fire Opal: Huh?

Steven: We all know about the invasion coming this way, and you’re the only one we can ask.

Io: We want to help Papa, Mama, Auntie Garnet, and Auntie Amethyst!

Connie: So please train us to counter the strength of these…Pre-fuses.

Fire Opal sighs and nods.

Fire Opal: I guess I will because I’m the one person that can’t stop you. You impressively cunning little brats, knowing my memories don’t get passed on to them, and that I’d only un-fuse myself if I hit the pre-approved time limit or was injured too badly. However…

Fire Opal’s eyes drift down to Io.

Fire Opal: Little Io, you need not train like this.

Io: Why not?

Steven: Are you saying she can’t fight? I know her weapon’s a slingshot but-

Fire Opal: That’s not it at all. She need not learn how to fight a pre-fuse because she’s a pre-fuse. And a pre-fuse made by gems that can form a perfect fusion at that. She’s never hit anything with one of her bubbles, but the velocity they fly upon release is just short of breaking the sound barrier. And that was with little to no training. As a long range fighter, she’d be an asset if her accuracy was better…or if she could use the true form of her weapon. Sadly, her weapon’s true form is sealed by her inexperience. Not uncommon in young gems really.

Steven: Wow…You’re really smart Fire Opal!

Fire Opal blushes orange slightly, before smirking and waving his hand in front of his face, causing a pair of black framed glasses to appear.

Fire Opal: Naturally. Jadeite and Pearl are both extremely intelligent gems. I may be an artist, and a warrior, but first and foremost I was Rose’s most trusted tactician.

Connie: That’s really admirable. 

Fire Opal sighs as he looks down to her.

Fire Opal: Connie, don’t sell yourself short. I can tell just by looking at you that, if we met before Jadeite was abducted, you could have beaten me at chess or nearly any other tactical game. The only disadvantage you have is Jadeite’s knowledge wellspring, and how impossibly fast he can learn. If you contained the same knowledge of Homeworld intelligence you’d be on equal footing.

Connie: Really!?

Fire Opal: Of course…however you’re too weak to fight these gems that are coming…that’s why you and Steven need to be Stevonnie for this fight, and if possible wearing some form of armor.

Connie: Well that much was a given. 

Fire Opal: Now I’m going to tell you something important. Be warry of your enemy’s gem. Depending on where it is placed, for them it could be a powerful shield. Jadeite’s gem is hard enough to protect himself from Rose’s sword. A pre-fuse gem would be even harder. Never aim for their gem. Never let them block with their gem. Also since we’ve got know knowledge of their weapons, don’t let yourself get to close carelessly.

Connie: Right!

Steven: So…does Jadeite have any weaknesses we could exploit on our enemies?

Fire Opal smirks.

Fire Opal: Very good Steven! There is a good chance that at least one of the pre-fuses will share a common weakness of Jadeite. Jadeite has three weaknesses that I can tell you without worrying. Number one…he is too emotional at times. Sometimes his emotional outbursts are beneficial to him, but there have been times when he’s gotten so enraged that he was almost poofed by Jasper. Number two…the third rib in his right side. He used to have a bad habit of favoring his left side when he blocked, leaving his right side completely open. After enough hits there, it became permanently weaker, and recorded in his gem. Third and finally…Jadeite’s easily distracted when his allies are in danger. So if you target the weakest of them, that gem will try to run from their fight, making more openings in their defenses. Of course Jadeite has many more weaknesses, but I can’t speak of them due to myself sharing those weaknesses. I don’t have any of the failings that I mentioned of Jadeite, thanks to Pearl’s influence.

Steven: So…Hit the right side when we go into attack, make sure to try to agitate them, and if their still too strong, change focus to the weaker gems so that they get careless?

Fire Opal: Precisely.

Connie: That doesn’t sound very…knightly.

Fire Opal: I never claimed to be knightly. I am a tactician. I do whatever must be done to win for my allies. 

Connie: But…that can’t be the best way, can it?

Fire Opal: Perhaps…I just act the way that has the highest chances of success…however I can see a slight chance of success if you were to convince even one of them that the earth deserves to remain. Or perhaps if one of them possesses Jadeite’s third weakness, if we could convince them that they would all be better off joining us than fighting us, then that one could convince their allies.

Steven: I like that plan.

Fire Opal: Now…I’ll create some sand targets for all of you to practice on for now.

Meanwhile on the Homeworld ship.

Peridot: Earth in sight. Estimated time until arrival, one day.

Mela: Peridot…what is Earth like? I don’t even know much about Homeworld myself…

Peridot: Oh…um…well if I had to say anything…It’s terrible! The native species are all morons! There technology is eons behind ours! Their solar cycle is nearly impossible to wrap your head around! And worst of all…

Peridot sighs.

Peridot: Worst of all, when you grow used to everything else…You kind of like it…just a little bit. I mean…It’s got so many diverse native species, plants like I’ve never seen…and both natural and unnatural structures that could strike you still just from witnessing them.

Mela: If it’s as you described it…then why are we going to destroy such a thing?

Jasper: Because it’s our orders! How can someone created to be a soldier not comprehend such a simple concept!?

Mela: I comprehend that these are our orders. I simply want to determine if there are any items that we may bring back to Homeworld that may assist in our great people’s development.

Jasper: Hmph…

Mela: So…these natives…there is more than one species?

Jasper: Apparently.

Jasper looks away disgusted by Mela.

Jasper: What brought about that question?

Mela: Perhaps bringing back study samples could yield…some insight of how to defeat other species that share a similar biology.

Jasper starts to walk away.

Jasper: Save your lies for someone that has the authority to destroy you.

Jasper leaves the room, and Mela sighs.

Mela: I really don’t trust her after she says something like that.

Peridot: It’s alright…If she attacks us she’ll be banished.

Mela: It’s not “us” I’m worried about. I’m worried more for you.

Peridot: …Oh…

Peridot’s face was bright lime green.

Peridot: Thank you Mela…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. There is only one day left for the crystal gems before the arrival of the Homeworld gems. Next chapter will be the arrival of the homeworld gems...now if you'll excuse me...I've got a ton of gem names to pick from and a lot of weapons to think up. See you later!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...Dark chapter.  
> Note/ Sorry this is a little late. My laptop died before I could finish uploading it!

The sky is black, and all of the gems have gathered on the Beach. Garnet had said that this was the day that the Homeworld gems would arrive. Even Carnel and his Strauss have arrived, with a new member. A woman with white hair and brown eyes. The only gems not present were Steven and Io.

Carnel: This is Hope Diamond. Pay her no mind for now.

Hope: My actual name is Hope. Hope Diaz.

Carnel: Now, let’s all take our seats.

Carnel sets out four lawn chairs and pulls out the popcorn bags.

Carnel: This is a weird custom, however, I do think it is good.

Carnel lazily lies back in the lawn chair as the emerald hand began to part the clouds and comes into view.

Jadeite: Fuse now!

Pearl and Amethyst fuse to form Opal, While Aquamarine and Lapis fuse into Kyanite. A deep blue skinned gem with long ocean blue hair. Her clothing was a long blue dress. She had two sets of eyes. One set in the normal place, and one set on the sides of her chin. Serpentine and Hematite fuse into Nuummite, a large grey gem with short black hair. Her clothing is a black shirt with grey sweat pants, and she had four arms. Jadeite and Garnet stayed as they were, both confident that Onyx would simply be a hindrance in this case.

Jadeite: Hmm…Why aren’t they landing yet?

The Emerald Hand turns over and flicks a bubble towards them.

??: Look out!

A large pink shield comes up and protects Phil, Paula, Carnel, and Hope from being hit by the bubble, which pops on impact, releasing a light blue gem. Zircon. Zircon forms into a female gem with aqua blue skin and long aqua hair. Her clothing was an aqua version of Mela’s and her gem was on her left shoulder. She looks down at Stevonnie with a look of disgust.

Zircon: Horrendous. 

Jadeite: Get away from them!

Jadeite’s sword strikes Zircon’s side, knocking her back towards the ship, without poofing her. Jadeite looks down at Stevonnie confused as to why they were there, with rose’s sword.

Jadeite: I thought I told you not to leave the temple!

Stevonnie: Yeah, you did…But Fire Opal told us that we’d be needed for this!

Zircon: You…horrendous beasts.

Zircon pulls a sickle from her hand and waves it twice, two more bubbles are sent flying towards earth, but are shot out of the sky. Jadeite turns to look for who was responsible, finding Io with her slingshot drawn while perched on the cliff. The two gems that were fired fall to the beach, cracked from end to end, unable to form. One green, one red.

Zircon: Tourmaline! Sunstone!

Zircon scoops up the damaged gems and stares at them for half a second, before a sour look came back replacing her worried look.

Zircon: Disgusting. You were so useless you couldn’t even form.

Zircon grips both of the gems in her right hand, causing them to shatter. She lets the shards fall to the beach without a second’s thought. The crystal gems all cringe at how easy it was for her to destroy her own comrades. Zircon simply smiles.

Zircon: Useless soldiers are cast away. If a gem can’t form correctly, they may as well be destroyed to save them the embarrassment.

Stevonnie: That’s not…the weak one.

Zircon: Oh…Weak? All of our gems are to the point where not even Homeworld’s finest weapons are able to scratch us. I’m impressed that your tiny gem was able to even crack them.

Jadeite’s emotions start to run wild. Fear…That these gems could easily destroy all of the others. Sadness…that two gems were destroyed before they could even form. Disgust…at how easily Zircon could destroy her comrades. And anger…At himself…for not being properly prepared for this battle.

Jadeite: You…

He was shaking, writhing with anger.

Jadeite: I will…Destroy you!

Jadeite’s gem started cycling through colors, stopping on red. Without returning his sword, he pulled out the blaster.

Jadeite: And I’ll do it with weapons stronger than anything Homeworld could dream of making!

He forces the sword and blaster together, changing it into a sword with a red blade. He swings it at Zircon, causing a red slash to cut through the beach in that direction. Zircon barely dodges it, only succeeding because she could fend off the beam with her sickle and buying herself three more seconds.

Zircon: How-

Jadeite: Never look away from your enemy.

Jadeite was now behind Zircon, his gem now black, and a black war axe in his right hand, in addition to the red sword in his left hand. He swings back, only barely missing Zircon’s neck.

Opal: Jadeite!

Opal blocks another gem from hitting Jadeite, and the bubble pops on contact. The gem inside was clear, and formed into a tall thin woman with a white jumpsuit. Her hair was as long and white as Hope’s, and her gem was directly in the center of her chest. She is Danburite. 

Danburite: Heh…These are giving you trouble Zircon?

Danburite waves her hand, and Opal is flung into Garnet, who barely was able to minimize the damage enough to prevent any of them from poofing.

Danburite: I almost destroyed two…No, four of them without even drawing my weapon, and you have this much trouble with one of them?

Three more bubbles fly down to the beach, inside are Mela, Peridot, and Jasper. Jasper is practically foaming at the mouth with rage.

Jasper: Danburite, you traitor! You destroyed all the other warriors on the ship!

Danburite: How odd that would come from you. I merely destroyed all the inferior gems that I knew would fail without a doubt. Black Melanite was the only other of us that I deemed worthy of fighting for Homeworld.

She turns to Zircon, and raises an eyebrow.

Danburite: Which reminds me…You’ve already proved that you’re not capable of assisting in this battle. I’ll give you one chance. Escort Green Diamond with Jasper and Black Melanite. If any harm befalls them under your watch, I’ll see to it your gem is turned to dust like the others.

Zircon: Yes ma’am!

Zircon fleas as fast as she could, taking Peridot in her arms as they escaped into the temple and onto the warp pad, Jadeite and the others held back by Danburite. Danburite was literally holding back Jadeite’s blade with her bare hands.

Jadeite: What are you?

Danburite: I am…Your improvement. I am the strongest gem to ever be made, below a Diamond of course. 

Danburite releases Jadeite’s blade with her left hand, and she presses it to his chest.

Danburite: Why do you waste your time with these weaklings? There is so much potential you aren’t even tapping into.

Jadeite lets go of the sword and jumps back, scared witless by Danburite.

Jadeite: You’re…No…You can’t be…They can’t have made you with her plans!

Danburite: Oh? What’s wrong? Did you feel it? That little presence in my gem that tells you what gems made me? Just like the presence in your gem.

Jadeite: You…can’t…

Danburite raises her left hand to her gem, and a long white sword slides out…it looks exactly like Rose’s. Right down to the decorative flower on the hilt. A white shield, that looks exactly like Steven’s, forms on her right arm.

Danburite: I am the Diluted Pre-fuse. They couldn’t fuse your gem with Rose Quartz’s without diluting both parts, yet I still came out far superior. Not surprising, seeing as she was once called Pink Diamond.

Kyanite: You…You blasphemer! 

The ocean rises up and tries to swallow up Danburite, but it stops with a simple glimpse from her.

Danburite: Hmph, you think that even a fusion between Blue Diamond and a potential blue diamond could stand against me?

The ocean was being held back by Kyanite. Danburite’s intentions could clearly be felt by them. If they attack…everyone dies. Nuummite however, does not take this warning.

Nuummite: You don’t scare us!

Nuummite attacks at Danburite, who dodges easily, and raises her sword.

Danburite: Heh, You’re even weaker than them…but I’ll commend you for your bravery.

Danburite brings down her sword, cutting right through Nuummite, and causing her to poof.

Danburite: So I’ll refrain from breaking your gems for now.

Jadeite: You…

Danburite: Oh? You’re ready to fight again?

Jadeite’s gem starts to cycle through colors, constantly, never stopping.

Jadeite: …You.

Black horns start to protrude from his head.

Jadeite: I’ll…You.

Black wings protrude from his back, before wilting away. His body starts to dye black as his form becomes more demonic.

Jadeite: I’ll. Kill. You.

Jadeite’s corrupted form has changed from a dragon, to that of a demon. His face looks like that of a bull’s skull. His arms and legs are long, and lead to grotesque claws…And his gem is buried in his form.

Stevonnie: Ifrit…

Jadeite(Ifrit): I’LL KILL YOU!

Jadeite’s body begins to give off high heats, and he becomes hot enough that the ground he is standing on is now extremely hard, almost like a diamond, glass.

Danburite: Yes…Very good! Finally your true colors are showing! A non-diluted pre-fuse of Serpentine and the natural Black Diamond!

Carnel takes a bite of his popcorn from behind the shield.

Carnel: Finally, it's actually getting interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...So...Yeah. Danburite killed most of the other Pre-fuses(because there is no way I'd be able to keep track of that many gems on a battle field, and I felt that it'd be more dramatic if there was a gem so powerful that she was not only arrogant enough to do that, but also strong enough to back up that arrogance.) Making her a pre-fuse of Jadeite and Rose made that perfectly plausible, after taking into account that her personality was programmed into her by Yellow Diamond herself. Also, I've been hinting at this for a while now, basically ever since I introduced Black Diamond. Jadeite I a pre-fuse, and has been this whole time. His true form was too powerful that Rose feared for the warriors of Homeworld, so she sealed his power in the form of Jadeite. That's why he was able to change into technicolor Jadeite. I like to give nicknames to corrupted forms by the way. I used to call the original corruption of Jadeite Bakunawa, or the moon eating dragon, and this form is called Ifrit, An arab demon also known as "Infernal Djinn". Anyway, next time! The Battle of the Demon and the White Knight! Or, Irony Battle! (Because this time the demon is the good guy!)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Jadeite and Danburite Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Jadeite and Danburite Begins!

Everyone except for Carnel and Danburite stare at Jadeite’s form in fear.

Garnet: I should…I should have seen this coming.

Opal splits apart, and Amethyst turns to Pearl and Garnet.

Amethyst: He’s a pre-fuse!? Did you know about this?

The two of them look away, Pearl tightly gripping her arm.

Pearl: I…I should have told him.

Danburite turns her head towards Pearl.

Danburite: Hmph…I guess I’ll have to take out you after him. Do yourself a favor and fuse again. I don’t want to kill you too easy.

She takes a swing at Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, causing a shockwave to go in their direction…however to everyone’s surprise Jadeite blocked it with his hand.

Jadeite: I…Will…Stall. Go…Stop…Others.

Danburite: Hmm…So he’s still this sane…Interesting.

She turns back to him and hits her shield with her sword. Pearl nods towards Jadeite’s form.

Pearl: He’s right, Peridot’s up to something. We have to go after them.

Jadeite: Kinder…Garten. Go…While…Sane…Everyone.

Stevonnie blocks Carnel and the Strauss with his shield while they moved towards the temple. Io hopped down the side of the cliff as the shield passed by, and soon all the gems and strauss were almost at the temple.

Danburite: Now, now…we can’t have you chasing them, can we?

She swings twice, even harder than before. The shockwaves start catching up with them, and they hit the shield. A loud noise reverberates through the beach, and a crack forms in Stevonnie’s shield. It was responded with a loud, demonic roar erupting from Jadeite.

Jadeite: NOBODY TOUCHES! NOBODY HARMS!

Jadeite swings at Danburite with his grotesque claws, but she easily blocks it with her shield and bats it away.

Danburite: You don’t get it! I’m superior to you, because you are only half of me!

Stevonnie and Io exchange nods, and a small opening is formed in the shield.

Io: Papa!

Io’s slingshot is drawn, and a blue bubble is formed in the cradle. Stevonnie puts their hand behind it, causing a pink bubble to form around the blue one.

Io: We can help!

Io fires the shot, and Danburite turns raising her shield.

Danburite: Predictable.

The bubble strikes the shield, causing the pink one to pop on impact, while causing a crack to form. The blue bubble suddenly rockets through Danburite’s shield, landing in the sand next to her, and causing a small crater to form.

Danburite: I see…You made a pre-fuse too. No matter. I have more shields.

The shield reforms in a second, just barely in time to block another strike from Jadeite’s claws. Carnel sighs and turns to Hope.

Carnel: Hope Diamond. Your mission is to stay with the small one and assist that disappointment from a long distance. Abomination fusion, you’re needed to fight Zircon.

Stevonnie nods at Carnel, lowering the shield and following the gems and strauss inside. Only Io and Hope are still there.

Hope: It’s my first day and I have to go through this mess…Kid, never get a government job.

She holds up her right hand, showing a flawless clear gem. It glows, and releases an almost clear, white chakram that was slightly bigger than her hand.

Danburite: Aww, how cute. The inferiors think that they’re able to help. I was taken off guard by the little one…but that won’t happen again.

Danburite smirks as she gets ready to swing her sword, but she’s surprised by Jadeite’s sudden attack, trying to smash her with his entire hand. This gave Hope and Io a shot. Io   
drew the sling back and formed a bubble in the cradle, and Hope began to balance the chakram on her index finger. She flicks her wrist as Io releases the sling, causing both projectiles to strike and knock down Danburite, making it easier for Jadeite to continue crushing her. Soon she wasn’t visible under his palm.

Danburite: Pathetic. 

Jadeite’s hand expands for a second, before it flies off and poofs in the air. He lets out a howl of pain as he grips his arm with his left hand.

Jadeite: I SEE…I MUST GET STRONGER!

A bright green light shines out of Jadeite’s left arm, and his green blade forms on the nub that was his right hand.

Danburite: Is he getting more sane as we fight?

The sword comes down, slicing through the shield easily, but not going through the sword Danburite was blocking with.

Danburite: Hehe…Hehehe…HAHAHAHA! Yes! This is what I wanted! A challenge!

She jumps back and raises her sword, a white aura gathering to it.

Io: Papa! Look out! She’s gonna shoot you with the emerald hand along with her attack!

Danburite turns to Io, shocked.

Danburite: That small one…Has future sight!?

She bites her lip and turns back to Jadeite.

Danburite: No matter. If he dodges…all of the human’s lives will be lost!

Jadeite turns to realize that he is standing directly in front of Beach City. Only a few of them have finished evacuating.

Jadeite: IO…HOPE…JOIN THE OTHERS. I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PROTECT THEM. YOU NEED TO STOP PERIDOT.

Io: But Papa-

Jadeite: IO…PAPA DOESN’T WANT YOU TO SEE HIM THAT WAY…A LOT MORE THAN HE DIDN’T WANT YOU TO SEE HIM THIS WAY. GO PROTECT MAMMA AND THE OTHERS. TAKE SERPENTINE AND HEMATITE.

Io starts to cry a bit as she nods, grabbing Hope’s hand and dragging her to th warp pad, scooping up the two gems off the beach as they pass by them..

Danburite: Ha…Sparing them from one fate and tossing them into a worse one.

Danburite brings down the sword, and the emerald hand points at Jadeite. The beam from the emerald hand strikes him simultaneously as the white slash from Danburite’s blade.

Jadeite: I SWEAR…ON MY CRYSTAL HEART…THAT I’LL DEFEAT YOU! EVEN IF I HAVE TO SURPASS A DIAMOND!

The combined blast engulfs his entire body, and a loud clank can be heard. The smoke clears as Jadeite’s gem is revealed, lying alone on the glass…covered in cracks.

Danburite: Now…to go after the others.

The ground starts to shake, causing Danburite to turn back to Jadeite’s gem. It’s pulling in all of the glass…no, it’s sucking in the life energy from the area. Soon the beach is back to only sand, and Jadeite’s gem is floating in the air. At that very moment, Pearl had a bad feeling, as did Stevonnie.

Pearl: That feeling…

Stevonnie: So that’s what Fire Opal meant…

Pearl: What?

Stevonnie: Yesterday…Fire Opal said we’d probably never see him again. Jadeite’s not going to be Jadeite anymore.

Everyone stops and looks in the direction of the beach, as a bright white beam shoots into space. At that moment, Garnet understood. 

Garnet: Lonsdaleite.

Back on the beach, Jadeite’s gem begins to chip and crack even worse, pieces break off, and the gem becomes clear, as it takes the shape of a heart. The white light erupts out of it, causing Danburite to look away. When the light faded, a man was standing before her. His hair was down to his shoulders, pure white. His skin was practically porcelain. His clothing was a white hoodie and a pair of white jeans, and no shoes. His gem was in the center of his chest. Jadeite had become Lonsdaleite. He opened his eyes, and gave a determined stare.

Jadeite: Though I am no longer him, I will not abandon who I was. I shall stay Jadeite, even as Lonsdaleite.

He puts his hand in front of his chest, and a white hilt pokes out. He grips onto it, pulling out a sword with a clear blade.

Jadeite: What’s wrong? Can’t handle me now that I’ve allowed myself to completely form?

Yes, Jadeite knew he was a pre-fuse the entire time, deep in the core of his gem. He was always afraid of that, that if he had properly formed after his flawed formation, he’d stop being himself. So even though he was originally supposed to be Lonsdaleite, he will stay Jadeite.

Jadeite: You claim that you surpass me. Let us see if that holds true now that I’ve surpassed diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite is stronger than a diamond, but how does he measure against Danburite? Will the others catch up with Peridot, Mela, and Zircon before the cluster is activated? Will the earth be saved? Who knows. Leave your thoughts in the comments bellow, drop a kudos if you enjoy. See you next time!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jadeite Vs. Danburite, and a look into the mindset of a Lonsdaleite gem.

Danburite: Hehe…If I can break you…then that means that I’ll be the strongest gem to ever live. I could take Yellow Diamond’s role as ruler!

Jadeite: Already have your head in the clouds? You’ll just crash harder when I cut you down.

Danburite slashes at him, but her sword is stopped halfway by Jadeite’s.

Jadeite: No more shockwaves for you. I already noticed you need the full swing or it doesn’t work.

Danburite: Hmph, those were just parlor tricks.

Danburite knocks Jadeite back with the shield, and readies her sword once more.

Danburite: Though I must say, I’m confused as to why you sent away the young gem for this form rather than your grotesque corruption. 

Jadeite smirks and leans against his sword, which is now firmly planted into the beach sand.

Jadeite: Hahaha! Such a dumb question. As expected of one as arrogant as you. My base form is one of emotion, that is why my gem was on my arm. This form is one of absolute perfection! Or I would say that if I hadn’t had life experience before reaching this form. I’m a gem that was created to be as human as possible. I’m afraid that this form is the perfect host of the greatest flaw Humans and Gems can share. This form is the perfect host of Perfect Narcissism. I wouldn’t mind my child seeing it now, but thankfully even my Pre-perfect corrupted form was wise enough to know that it would have simply been a lapse in my perfect judgement.

Danburite: …You’re also long winded.

Jadeite: Hello kettle, my name is pot, you’re black.

Danburite: What?

Jadeite: Oh? You claim that you’ve surpassed me? But you haven’t even learned one of the earth expressions! The pot calling the kettle black! It means that you fault me for a failing we both share.

Danburite: You…dare!? You dare imply that I have such a failing as long windedness? Such an accusation deserves nothing less that the full force of my fury! I’ll-

Jadeite yawns and taps on his wrist twice.

Jadeite: You were saying? I mean…I know I talked a lot more than you, but you seemed like if I didn’t interrupt, you’d still be talking well into tomorrow. Is it just because you like the sound of your voice? That’s why I’m talking.

Danburite starts shaking a bit, clearly enraged.

Danburite: Alright…I won’t waste any more time with you! 

She raises her sword, and the emerald hand points back to Jadeite.

Jadeite: Please…Kill me once…Shame on you.

The distance between them suddenly vanishes, as he’s in her face, leaning in with a smirk.

Jadeite: Kill me twice, you must be dreaming.

A chill goes down Danburite’s spine, before Jadeite flicks his wrist and causing a shockwave powerful enough to slice the emerald hand in the sky perfectly in half.

Jadeite: Do you think that you could possibly stand against the perfect me?

Danburite turns to see the emerald hand falling out of the sky, and she flies off the handle.

Danburite: You…Moron!

She starts to swing wildly at Jadeite.

Danburite: That was our only way out!

She gets rid of the shield in favor of using both hands to wield her sword as she swings.

Danburite: They told us there would be no rescue team!

Her sword breaks on Jadeite’s.

Danburite: You…doomed us with this entire backwards planet! Can’t you see it’s all for the sake of our planet!?

She falls to her knees and a tear falls to the beach sand.

Danburite: These stupid carbon sacks…they’re too dangerous to us. One’s even defeated a corrupted quartz! Not only that, but they can take our fallen to improve their soldiers!

She draws a new sword and gets up to her feet once more.

Danburite: I’m going to make sure that they don’t survive, for the sake of all gems! I’ll become the ruling diamond! I’ll destroy all threats to our planets!

Jadeite: Fool. You can’t even harm me. You think you can kill the humans!?

Danburite: If…If it means…That the gems will survive and prosper…I’ll do whatever it takes?

Jadeite: Wasn’t it you that destroyed the gems on the ship?

Tears are streaming down Danburite’s eyes now.

Danburite: You think I could actually do that!? Zircon and Black Melanite are the only other gems that could handle your power in their design! They could last as gem only if they didn’t form…when they tried to, they turned to dust! I didn’t want to shame them by telling you that…Zircon didn’t want to shame the other two either! Even with another pre-fuse, do you think one attack would be enough to crack the gems!? They were breaking before they even formed because of you!

Danburite raises her sword one more time, quite visibly shaking.

Danburite: I’ll destroy all threats to Homeworld, and gem kind!

Jadeite: Haaaaa….You child.

Jadeite walks forward once more, now grasping onto the blade in her hand and guiding it to his gem.

Jadeite: Child. Kill me now if you think that’s all it would take to save homeworld.

Danburite’s eyes go wide.

Jadeite: You understand what it means to be decent. To have something you love enough to give up everything, even your own being, to protect. If you think that killing me will allow you access to kill every human on earth before they can invent some way to defeat you, then kill me now.

Danburite looks down.

Danburite: But…If I can’t…kill them all…Then how can the gems be protected from humans?

Jadeite: I like how quick you are to raise a sword to protect what you care about…but I know a better way.

Danburite suddenly looks up as Jadeite releases the sword, and his body dyes back to his previous form, and his gem sliding over to his left arm, still a heart.

Jadeite: Sure, you could kill the humans…but it’d be so much easier…to make humans and gems friends! Peace among the stars.

He gently flicks Danburite’s forehead, causing her to become slightly confused, before she started to laugh.

Danburite: No wonder I…thought I surpassed you. Your greatest strength is disguised as a weakness…it’s probably the biggest weakness you could have on Homeworld. 

Jadeite: Now…Let’s go stop that stupid “blow up the earth” plan.

Danburite: Yes!

They start running to the temple, and Jadeite decides to add something.

Jadeite: You know…that shockwave required life energy. So much that I reverted almost completely back to my old form. You could easily deal with me right now.

Danburite: Tempting, but that’s not going to make the original plan any less idiotic.

Jadeite didn’t make it obvious, but he did smile at that. He was glad that despite her original attitude, some aspects of himself and Rose were in her, even if it was slightly faint. He was just happy it shown through enough to alter the implanted personality Yellow Diamond doubtlessly chose for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I think that the direction I'm taking this is going good. Hey, maybe I'll merge into a similar path as cannon is taking, just with some more characters.
> 
> Also, Danburite and Zircon have too much Jadeite in them, mix that with the personalities implanted by Yellow Diamond, and you could imagine how they'd see flawed gems that were falling apart being broken by them rather than being seen flawed as a better fate.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! My computer died when I was finishing up, and now I've only got half of what I was going to give you! Thankfully it's at a good stopping point for now, but I hope this doesn't happen again! Short chapter!

The gems continue to chase after Peridot, Jasper, Black Melanite, and Zircon. They are soon entering the kindergarten’s underground, before they are attacked by one of the failed forced fusions. It’s body was entirely made of large fingers.

Peridot: Hahahaha! You can deal with that for us you clods!

Peridot turns and grins while she watches more forced fusions close in on the gems.

Jasper: Hurry up! We don’t have time to watch.

Carnel steps forward and pulls out his scythe.

Carnel: General, you think that just these could hold us back?

Jasper: They just have to buy us time.

Black Melanite lifts up Peridot and starts to retreat further in.

Jasper: Besides, we’re not going to let you get past here.

Jasper summons her helmet, and Zircon pulls out her sickle.

Zircon: It’s only important that Green Diamond reach the controls.

The two of them charge at the gems. Carnel rushes forward and starts holding them back with the handle of his scythe.

Carnel: Prince’s ruby, Purple Sapphire, assist me by defeating those disgusting force fuses. I’ll deal with these two. Crystal gems, you go after them.

Garnet: Right.

The crystal gems follow Peridot and Black Melanite deeper into the cavern.

Jasper: You think we can’t beat you and get them first?

Carnel: We’ve already defeated Jadeite once. What’s your count like?

Carnel had his shark-like grin on as he struck them back.

Carnel: Besides, you think that’s enough to stop us?

Just as he says that, four of the ten forced fuses poof behind them. There are two blue bubbles in the ground, and two white chakram in the Cliffside.

Carnel: Hope Diamond, crystal brat, took you long enough.

The smoke clears and Hope is standing there, with Io sitting on her shoulders.

Hope: C’mon boss, it’s not like we wanted to stay in the pit of danger that long. This place is like a cake shop compared to that tiger trap.

Io: I’m not a brat!

Carnel grins and points to the other forced fuses.

Carnel: Just take care of them while Prince’s Ruby and Purple Sapphire help me deal with these.

Hope: Yes sir!

They begin to fire off their weapons, while Phil and Paula turn their attention to Jasper and Zircon.

Phil: Which do you want?

Paula: You can help boss with the muscle head, I’ll take the new one.

Phil: Alright.

Phil draws his battle axe and points at Jasper.

Phil: So Cheeto Puff. We taking the first move or you?

Jasper: I don’t know what that means, but it makes me angry!

Jasper starts charging at Carnel and Phil. Carnel smacks the flat edge against Jasper’s helmet, slowing her down, and flinging her back when Phil strikes with his axe. The cavern shakes slightly before Jasper pulls herself up. The sound of the crash caused a lot more of the forced fuses to gather.

Jasper: Hehe…Better than I thought. But you just made it harder to get there.

Paula pulls out her gun and points it to Zircon.

Zircon: Hmph…Blaster? You must be a good shot if you think that’ll hit me.

Paula smirked a bit at that.

Paula: Daddy owns a gun shop down in Texihoma. It’d be ridiculous if I couldn’t aim.

Paula fires off two shots, and the beams that come out move as if they were alive. Though they were both blocked by Zircon, they did deal a good deal of damage.

Paula: Impressive, for an abomination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say this again, I update every friday between nine and eleven p.m. I'll see you next week as long as I don't have another delay.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I was sick Friday and Saturday, so I couldn't get to a library, and they're closed on Easter. My home internet is currently down, so until that is fixed, I'll be uploading on Mondays. I'll announce in the notes when my internet is fixed and I can go back to Friday updates.

Streaks of purple brighten the opening of the caves, and loud crashes resound through the canyon as Jadeite and Danburite arrive at the kindergarten. Deeper in the cave Peridot and Black Melanite reach the control panel for the cluster.

Peridot: Hehehe…Those clods and all these annoying flesh bags won’t threaten us anymore!

Peridot raises her right arm and uses the touch nubs on her limb extender to start the activation process.

Black Melanite: Peridot…Do you…think it wise to do that while we’re so far from the ship?

Peridot: Of course it’s not safe. It’s unsafe to even be on the same planet as the cluster. You saw those forced fusions right, oddly large compared to how much gem they actually have?

Black Melanite: Yes…but what does that mean? I was never properly educated on the cluster.

Peridot: Well…The cluster is just that. It’s a cluster of gem shards that were implanted into the Earth after the war, so that once it was ready, and we had need to use it, we could destroy the earth later and take its resources.

Black Melanite: So…it’s going to be bigger than the planet?

Peridot: Yes, as a cluster of all the fallen gems we could gather after the war, excluding the excess you saw back there, when it forms it will be many times the size of the planet.

Black Melanite: But…Force fuses seem to not have any sense of reason.

Peridot: Well of course not. It’s not like we have a use for the cluster aside from destroying the planet…so it’ll be left to float in space. Of course we’ll be firing off a few missiles at it to give it a vector away from the resources.

Black Melanite: But…I have a question.

Peridot: Yes?

Black Melanite: What guarantee do we have that the cluster won’t attack the ship before we can shoot it…and what guarantee do we have that firing missiles will provide proper force to launch it on even a slow vector?

Peridot stops still for thirty seconds, before shaking her head and continuing.

Peridot: You need not worry. I’m setting it to go off on a timer. If it activated as soon as I was complete, we would have no chance. We need simply send the code to tell it that it needs to wake. Even then my timer will be premature. It would take at least an earth month, which is longer than a Homeworld month, for the code to fully activate the cluster. It would take much longer for it for form of course. You need not worry about your safety Mela.

Black Melanite: I have no care for my safety Peridot…I am worried for you.

Peridot: O-Oh…

Peridot’s cheeks were deep forest green at that.

Garnet: Peridot!

The crystal gems (and Stevonnie) burst in, all with their weapons out. The only exception was Lapis, as there wasn’t any water available in the dry air.

Peridot: Those clods…I’m not ready yet.

Black Melanite: I’ll hold them off.

Black Melanite walks forward and faces down the Gems. She summons her weapon, a gauntlet much like Garnet’s. However, hers was thinner, and covered her entire arm. Her fingers were pointed and bladed on the gauntlet.

Garnet: Why are you so intent on destroying the earth?

Black Melanite: I honestly don’t care either way.

Pearl: What?

Amethyst: That’s cold. You’re helping her destroy our planet and you don’t have a reason to?

Black Melanite: The only thing I care about is protecting her. I could care less if we fail or succeed.

Black Melanite starts to approach the crystal gems. She moves her claw gently, and cuts four slashes into the ground. Stevonnie responded to this by bringing up the shield and stepping forward.

Stevonnie: If the two of you stand down…We won’t do anything to hurt either of you.

Black Melanite: That’s…a tempting offer. However…I would only take that deal if I thought her wellbeing were already in danger. As it stands, even if you all fused into a gem ten times my size, you’d still have a disadvantage…and if you did, you would be unable to move. You’ll never beat me.

A black mist starts to leak out of the shoulder of the claw, before wrapping around to the other arm and making another claw around it.

Black Melanite: Because I was designed to be like Garnet, while exceeding Jadeite’s strength.

A purple flash goes off behind the crystal gems, and Zircon is flung in, just behind Black Melanite and just in front of Peridot.

Paula: What’s wrong? Couldn’t block that one?

Paula hops in and spots Black Melanite, and the computers.

Paula: Now what do we have here?

Black Melanite: Halt, take one step forward and I will kill you. I know that you humans can’t regenerate the same way as us gems.

Paula: Oh…alright. I won’t take another step forward.

Paula lifts up her blaster and fires off one round. It goes straight for Black Melanite. As she raises her arms to block, it suddenly changes course and goes around her. It strikes the computer that Peridot was using, making it inoperable.

Peridot: Ahhh! You clods! Do you know what you’ve done?

Paula: Prevented you from destroying the earth?

Peridot: No! You made it to where not even I can tell when the cluster will activate!

She gets up and starts to panic.

Peridot: Do you know what you’ve done!? Now the cluster could go off any second, and even if you were planning on taking me prisoner to undo it, it’s pointless!

Paula: That’s all I need to hear.

Paula lifts her blaster again.

Paula: So that means we don’t need you anymore? Then we’ll just repurpose your gem for a soldier so we can try to combat the cluster before it wakes up.  
Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Black Melanite dropped to her knees.

Black Melanite: Leave her alone. Take me instead. She’s just a tech-worker gem. She’d be worthless for your soldiers.

Stevonnie: Jadeite’s third weakness…

Paula: Hmm…I don’t know…Why don’t I just take you both? If she’s really that weak, I’ll take her first.

She fires again, and the beam goes in Peridot’s direction. Before anyone could react, Black Melanite had taken the blast and was holding Peridot protectively in her arms.

Peridot: W-Why did you do that?

Black Melanite: I…Already told you…As long as you’re safe…I don’t matter.

Black Melanite poofs, and her gem falls into Peridot’s hands. Zircon pulls herself up and stares down Paula.

Zircon: Now I know why Yellow Diamond wants you all dead…You decimate the weak…overpower the strong…and destroy the surrendering. You disgusting humans.

Paula: What are you talking about? I was aiming at the one I poofed! I just wanted to scare her a little, but she’s the one that didn’t block!

Paula looked down at her blaster and put it away.

Paula: I…I didn’t mean to poof her anyways. That’s no fun.

Zircon: Yeah right.

Peridot: Me…la?

Peridot finally started to realize what happened.

Peridot: Even if it was an order…even if it was what you wanted to do…Why did you go that far for me?

Jadeite: Because of love.

Everyone turns to see Jadeite, Carnel, Danburite, Io, Hope, Phil, and Jasper standing there.

Jasper: Peridot…we have to surrender.

Peridot: But…But we succeeded! We just have to get back to our ship! We have to…for Mela’s sake…

Jadeite: Your mission is a technical failure…I didn’t know you’d be stranded if I destroyed your ship.

Peridot freezes in place.

Peridot: Do you mean…that Mela…sacrificed herself for no reason!?

Jadeite: No. I’m saying she got hurt because she loved you too much to let you get hurt. She’ll heal in time.

Peridot: But we don’t have time!

Jadeite: Do you forget who I am? I’m the gem that can feel the land. I would know if the cluster had already activated. We have at least a month. Plenty of time for you and the others you brought to join us in helping destroy the cluster. Then we’ll clean up this business with homeworld.

Peridot: What…What makes you think that it’s so easy to clear things up with homeworld!?

Jadeite: Easily…This one agrees that we should all get along.

Danburite: Even if we could destroy this planet, the species is resilient. They’d partially retreat before the activating of the cluster, colonize in a satellite or something, and when the population was stable, they’d colonize another planet. Just like us…but rather than for personal gain, they’d only do so out of necessity. We would never destroy this species, we’d only make them want to destroy us more. They’ve already started creating gem-hybrids to combat the ones that have corrupted. It’d only be a matter of time before they had armies that could invade us.

Peridot looks down at Black Melanite’s gem.

Peridot: One condition…I only have one condition…they can’t touch Mela’s gem.

Jadeite: They won’t touch any of your gems. Even if you don’t want to help.

Peridot: If I’m stuck here…I might as well.

Jadeite: And when the cluster is destroyed, you can have our emerald hand.

Peridot suddenly looks up.

Peridot: You still have one!?

Jadeite: Yep. And it’s all yours if you all help destroy the cluster.

Peridot: Alright…

Zircon: Alright…but I am not standing near or helping Ms. Trigger Happy over there.

And with that an uneasy alliance has been formed between the Crystal Gems, The invading Homeworld Gems, And the Anti-Gem Strike Force in the hopes of destroying the cluster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys next Monday. Leave Kudos if you enjoy, and leave your thoughts in the comments section!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! My home internet got fixed faster than I expected, so I'll be able to start back up with the regular Friday updates again. However, that being said my next chapter will be on the April 15th, Friday of next week. This is because I usually only write one or two chapters ahead, and I want to build up more content so it's easier to stick to my schedule. Also my finals are at the end of this month, and I don't want to miss an update because I'm tired from studying. Enjoy!

Jadeite: Carnel…you know you could help me out with these designs. Pearl has the general design down, but the inner mechanical process is still in the planning phase.

Carnel looks up at Jadeite, and lowers his sunglasses. He then lifts them back up and leans further back in his lawn chair and makes himself comfortable.

Carnel: Though I am a gem that has lasted thousands of years on this planet, and have a grasp of most modern technology…what on earth game you the idea that I am some science nerd? Only that small one who’s limb extenders were confiscated by Garnet could help you with that, unless you gave Pearl a crash course that lasted longer than the time we currently have left. Even if it were Sardonyx or Turquoise, we wouldn’t have time to build a drill.

Me: Mmm…What about Jet?

Carnel: Maybe if you could do it while still being out of it. You might be able to actually…

He holds up the shards from when Jadeite’s gem changed into Lonsdaleite’s gem shape, though it has returned to the deep green color it was originally. It still changes colors, and it won’t turn clear without Jadeite taking in a proportional percent of life energy from the earth. 

Carnel: If I have your consent, I could have these shards reconstructed into a smaller gem that could be implanted to a soldier. If it were to say…be implanted near the brain…and I’m not saying in, or anyplace it would be fatal…they could pick up your I.Q. rank.

Jadeite: I…think it’d be best not to.

Carnel: Oh…right, because your gem is broken in a way. In your fusions your personality either always dominates, or the fusion inevitably becomes stable enough to develop its own personality without endangering the gems it forms from.

Jadeite: That isn’t what bothers me…it’s the gems that broke from power strain.

Carnel: Oh~, right. You’re worried about what happens to the meat bags of this planet more than your own sorry hide. And yes, I say hide sarcastically because you might as well be one of them.

Jadeite: Weren’t you the one who said that they’ve grown-

Carnel: O-On nearly my very last nerve!

Jadeite: Right…

Carnel: Anyways, the problem still stands. You have to ask the homeworlder for help, or you’ll get absolutely none.

Jadeite: Well…that in itself is a problem.

Carnel: What did you do?

Jadeite: We have a small history. She abducted me from the beach, took me to homeworld, held me semi-prisoner, and…I manipulated her feelings because I was upset with being taken…but I was terrible. I knew that she had feelings for me, so I abused that power to have her teach me homeworld’s technology, and then I tossed her feelings aside when I was able to leave. So trust me when I say that she’s not going to help me. Even if I apologize.

Carnel: Ugh, you sound like Garnet. Feelings this, love that…blah, blah, blech. Just go grovel to her and get her help. Maybe if you convince her guard to help, then she’ll join in.

Jadeite: I know…

Jadeite looks over to the barn, where Peridot is sitting in a closed position with a grumpy scowl. Whether it was due to her having to work with the crystal gems, or her having her limb extenders taken by Garnet, that was impossible to tell. Black Melanite was currently helping Garnet, Danburite, and Zircon collect parts for the drill’s base. Amethyst is joking around with Phil, Paula, and Hope. Pearl is giving a swordsmanship lesson to Connie, Steven, and Io. Jasper was just standing on a hill staring at the horizon. And finally, Serpentine, Aquamarine, Hematite, and Lapis are in town picking up some tools, nails, and screws. Jadeite sighs as he starts walking to the barn and then sits down on the ground next to Peridot.

Peridot: What do you want clod?

Jadeite: Yeah…I deserve that.

Peridot: You think? Look, just don’t talk to me.

Jadeite: Yeah, that’s a problem. I need your help to design the internal technology and the operating system.

Peridot: You have the gall to- To ask me for help after what you did!?

Jadeite lowers his head.

Jadeite: I’m sorry. For the Emerald Hand…and everything on homeworld. I know it’s not enough to just apologize…but as it stands that’s the best I can do.

Peridot: Upgrade.

Jadeite: Huh?

Peridot: The perma-fuse Garnet promised me my limb extenders would be returned upon our departure. I will forgive you if they are substantially upgraded upon their return.

Jadeite: Yeah…that’d be fine.

Peridot: Alright…so let’s get to work.

The two of them stand up and walk over to the white board next to Carnel.

Carnel: See? Talking works when you have problems sometimes. I’m not a total brute.

Peridot: Why is it blank?

Jadeite scratches his head.

Jadeite: I’ve only worked on two different extremes in technology so far. Simplicity and space travel. I’ve never worked on a tunneling device. I mean, if I wanted I could open the earth myself to a certain degree, however I don’t have good control of my power in that aspect and I don’t want to destroy the earth by accident.

Peridot: Right…that would be counter intuitive. Anyways, the important thing is that we’re using the drill of a gem injector, we need a base that can support the wiring and power source while still keeping room for passengers. Since the earth also has a higher gravitational pull that homeworld, we’ll also need to design a way to keep the pressure in the cabin from harming any gems during the decent. 

Jadeite: Then wouldn’t we need to design suits so that the gravity won’t affect them during the extraction?

Peridot: Hmm, I think it would be simpler to bubble the cluster and remove it that way…and rather than send it to your temple, it could be sent somewhere else.

Jadeite: Hmm…where? Obviously in space, but it has to be far enough not to mess with any planet’s rotation around the sun.

Carnel: Can you nerds move the whiteboard somewhere else? Your nerd talk is bugging my break.

Jadeite: What break? You do nothing when there’s no fight.

Carnel raises his hand and points at Phil, Paula, and Hope.

Carnel: I’m their supervisor. They’re on break so I don’t have to watch them. When they’re off break I have to sit up and watch them. I only help them when they’re not capable of doing it themselves.

Peridot: That’s great, but that doesn’t change the fact that you should help fix this planet. You work for a branch of its government.

Carnel: You think I care? I don’t get a salary because I don’t eat and they house me. They also give me clothes, but I just wear the same thing all the time.

Jadeite: You know how unsanitary that is for human clothes, right?

Carnel: Only if you get dirty. I change them if they’re dirty. I just meant the same style.

Peridot: Anyways…The suits to protect against pressure. Upon further reflection I do think that it will take more than one gem to fully bubble the cluster, so we should make one for each of us excluding the youngling Iolite and the Steven. They need not come with us. Pearl would likely not allow it.

Jadeite: None of us would. Hmm…what if instead of a suit we just make it a pack like item that can generate a field that would give the area around the wearer a zone where the gravity is the same as the surface.

Peridot: Hmm…We could use the gravity amplifier of an Emerald Hand, and then rewire it to work in reverse.

Jadeite: That’s too large to take with them, but I like the way you’re thinking. What if we found a way to compact it so that any gem could easily carry it. Remember we’re taking three humans down there as well and we don’t know how the pressure will affect them now that they have gems implanted in their bodies.

Peridot: Fair point. Counter point, they can’t bubble so they’ll be useless in going down there.

Jadeite: Still, we’ll be able to fit more gems that can bubble if we can make numerous smaller devices that they can wear than the gravity intensifier that’s on an Emerald Hand, and that will help in the long run.

Peridot: Ugh, alright. We’ll do it the hard way. What do you propose the item be?

Jadeite: I was figuring that it should be something like a pack, that can be worn upon a gem’s back while they are bubbling.

Peridot: Hmm, if they can wear it on their back it will make the range of effect much smaller, but if they all have one I suppose it evens out. Alright, while we wait for the others to return with the building supplies, we should salvage the gravity intensifier from the emerald hand’s wreckage.

Jadeite: On it.

He takes a runners stance and gets low to the ground.

Jadeite: I’ll be back with it as soon as I can be.

Jadeite takes off running. Peridot was confused by his actions, as he was running as fast a human in the beginning. Then the sonic boom went off and she understood. Jadeite was already a ways off when he broke the sound barrier, but the force still caused a strong wind to blow against everyone for a brief moment.

Peridot: Was…he always that fast?

Carnel: Who could tell? That disappointment always holds back unless there’s no other option. You’ve probably seen his merciful side too right?

Peridot: Well…

A memory of homeworld flashes into her head. When Moonstone was pointing all the missiles back at her, before destroying them instead.

Peridot: I believe so…That’s probably why I can’t bring myself to completely hate him after he both exposed me to feelings, and then toyed with them.

Carnel: You still want him?

Peridot: No…I know there’s no hope between us…and I’ve found that those feelings are blossoming from someone else.

Carnel: What is going on with homeworld recently? Every time I meet a new gem from after the war, they’re all mushy feely softies. Seriously…Black Melanite, Danburite, and Zircon are all even softer softies thanks to the disappointment. 

Peridot: Huh? What about Mela?

Carnel: In my day, a guard wouldn’t risk their gem to protect their employer unless the employer’s gem would crack from it. Purple Sapphire’s attack was aimed at the ground right in front of you and behind Black Melanite. There was no real intent of harming either of you after you surrendered. It was a warning that she could take you down if you betrayed us at the last minute. 

Peridot: So…what Jadeite said about Black Melanite before…

Carnel: How the am I supposed to understand if what he said was right when I’m not even the slightest bit interested?

Peridot: Fair point.

Carnel: By the way…why are you really helping us?

Peridot: Huh?

Carnel: Jasper said if the mission failed, you couldn’t return to homeworld…yet you’re helping us and still planning to leave?

Peridot: I…don’t know. I guess…if the others want to leave I’ll go with them…but I’m kind of interested in this world.

Carnel: Why?

Peridot: It’s so different from homeworld. In the time I’ve been here, I’ve seen a multitude of different lifeforms coexisting in peace. I think...It’s a nice place. If I can’t return home, I wouldn’t mind staying here for a long time.

Carnel: Well…In that case I have a proposition for you if you stay.

Peridot: Huh?

Carnel: As it stands, you and Jadeite are the greatest minds on this planet, and though he has a great learning ability, you have much more technological knowledge than Jadeite.

Peridot: Well, that is true.

Carnel: Will you teach humans?

Peridot: Huh? Why?

Carnel: Humans are smarter than homeworld probably gives them credit for. Given the right teacher, humans could all quickly catch up to homeworld’s technology. Even though humans have such short lifespans, they have a really amazing ability to innovate. Perhaps under your teachings, humans could surpass homeworld in technology one day.

Peridot: Hmm…well since I’m such a great gem…If I stay I’ll think about it.

Carnel: That’s all I ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this is the logical way to go with the story right now. I never wanted to have Peridot and Jadeite end up together in this fic, as it was always meant to be Jadeite/Pearl, but I felt that Jadeite was uncharacteristically cruel during his time on homeworld. That is why I felt that Jadeite and Peridot needed to reconcile, and work together in designing the drill's inner workings. I also feel that I personally portrayed Peridot as someone that deserved to have her heart broken, and I am sorry for that. Peridot is actually really nice! That's why I wrote Black Melanite as someone that could help mend Peridot's broken heart. And yes...I couldn't resist taking her limb extenders so she'd be smol. See you on the 15th!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, my computer bugged out last night trying to update itself. It took me until this morning to fix it, and then I had to be somewhere today. Anyways enjoy.

Jasper: I can’t believe you all are helping them…

Peridot: W-Well…they aren’t that bad.

Zircon: Well…I don’t know about that part in regard to the abomination Paula, however the rest of them I will attest are fairly decent.

Black Melanite: And getting to know them, I know for a fact that siding with them will keep Green Diamond safe.

Jasper: You don’t get to talk. Neither of you do. You defective gems. Yellow Diamond said that you’d be powerful gems that would ensure victory, and most of you crumble like dirt clumps, and the rest can’t even keep their objectives straight!

Danburite: Jasper, you’re overstepping. Green Diamond is the highest ranking gem on this planet.

Jasper: Ugh! Green Diamond this, Green Diamond that, She’s a Peridot. A technician. A mechanic. Not a leader. If she were a real Diamond I wouldn’t question her, but she’s not. She’s just some Peridot that took advantage of a bad situation by making it seem like everyone else was at fault!

Jasper summons her helmet and faces the barn.

Jasper: And I’m going to take their emerald hand by force and say that we didn’t fail.

Danburite: That’s foolish Jasper.

Black Melanite: You can’t even handle one of us, and you intend to fight the strongest gem on earth for his emerald hand?

Zircon: You understand how foolish that is don’t you?

Jasper: I don’t have to fight him at all. I just have to bust in, take the control pad from him. I’ve seen it peeking out of his pocket every day since you started cooperating.

Danburite: Good luck taking it. I for one embrace the option of earth and homeworld becoming allies. Sir Lonsdaleite has spoken about how peace is the only true way to end a war.

Jasper: I have the perfect opportunity to take it.

Peridot: W-What are you taking about?

Jasper: Jadeite has been staying alone at night in the barn so that he can get to work as soon as he wakes up, while the others return to the temple or the city at night.

Zircon: So you just plan on outnumbering him and swiping it? He can run faster than sound can travel.

Jasper: He does something weird every night. He closes his eyes and doesn’t open them for an entire eight earth hours. I’ve tested it. Nothing draws his attention when he’s like that. Peridot you know what I’m talking about right? You studied him after all.

Peridot: Jadeite was designed to be like a human, so he periodically hibernates while refraining from returning to his gem. He called it…sleep.

Jasper: That means we have eight entire hours to get the remote and call his emerald hand.

Danburite simply shakes her head and turns around.

Danburite: I’d rather just take my chances with the cluster than fight him again. And if we endangered this planet any further by not holding up our deal, I doubt he wouldn’t chase us once the problem were taken care of.

Jasper: Whatever. Come on Peridot.

Jasper starts walking towards the barn, but Peridot stays still.

Jasper: Peridot. Come now.

Peridot: No.

Jasper stops and turns around.

Jasper: What did you say?

Peridot turns and faces Jasper, looking up to her eyes.

Peridot: I said no!

Jasper was surprised by Peridot’s sudden burst of confidence, before she became agitated.

Jasper: How am I supposed to use the device? You’re the only one that knows how to use that kind of thing.

Peridot: I…I am not betraying them again.

Jasper: What? But that’s the only way to guarantee survival!

Peridot: I said I’m not! These Crystal Gems…They already gave me a chance and I stabbed them in the back! Despite that, they are still giving me another chance. If I were to betray that trust again…

Jasper: You’re weak.

Peridot: Yes I am. But that’s not important. Jasper…I’m smarter than you.

Jasper: What?

Peridot: Jasper, I’m smarter than you. That means even though you’re strong, you can’t completely understand.

Jasper: What’s that supposed to mean!?

Jasper starts to reach forward to grab Peridot, but Black Melanite stops her by tightly gripping her arm instead.

Black Melanite: No touching.

Jasper pulls her arm back and laughs.

Jasper: That’s right. Just because you got a fancy title, you think you’re better than me. And these three have to do whatever you say.

Black Melanite: Peridot revoked her title as Green Diamond.

Jasper: What!? Then why are you-

Black Melanite: Because she’s right, and I trust her.

Black Melanite looked away from Jasper and looked at the barn.

Black Melanite: And that gem is the reason I could meet her. She trusts him, so I trust him too.

Danburite: Yeah, Lonsdaleite is very kind hearted despite his war experience. Compared to you, Jasper, he is kind, strong, wise, and intelligent. I will admit he’s kind to a fault, and his strength may end up as his downfall, but he’s doing the best he can to protect us all right now.

Jasper: Protect us all?

Jasper puts her fist to her chest and starts to glare.

Jasper: He’s tried to destroy my gem twice!

Zircon: That softy? You must have really made him angry for him to want to do that.

Jasper: I made him angry!? He goes out of his way to annoy me! Every day, he’s asking me to do something! Sometimes it’s as simple as watching the brats and making sure they don’t hurt themselves!

Zircon: Wow…When he asks me, he always makes sure that Danburite is helping. Something about my short temper and short attention span or something. Those tykes are pretty fun though. Boundless energy.

Jasper: What are you talking about!? You like watching those brats!?

Danburite: Well…they are all older than the three of us after all. They’re more knowledgeable about some things. And you, Jasper, are missing the key point of that. Lonsdaleite loves those children, and he lets you alone with them. Even Black Melanite must be supervised by Peridot when it’s their turn. Aside from the Crystal Gems, you’re the only one that doesn’t require a supervisor.

Jasper: Is that…supposed to make me feel better?

Peridot: All we are saying…is think about this before you act, and perhaps talk to Jadeite…it’s better for one than I once thought.

Jasper: Talk to him!?

A twig snaps, and everyone turns to see Jadeite standing on a slightly higher hill, under the light of the full moon.

Jadeite: Hey, noisy.

He gives off a yawn before he walks down and sits on the grass.

Jadeite: Seriously Jasper…when you yell you’re not only giving off a loud shout, but you’re sending some seriously negative emotions out around you. It’s impossible to sleep like that. So…Talk to who? Does Jasper have a crush on Carnel? Oooh! Or is it Phil. I’ve seen him check out Jasper’s biceps from time to time~.

Jasper looks to the others, and Danburite gives a slight nod.

Jasper: Why am I the only one in our group that doesn’t need supervision?

Jadeite stares blankly for a second before giving off a large laugh.

Jadeite: Is that all!?

Jadeite wipes a tear from his eye with his right hand while he held his sides with his left.

Jadeite: Isn’t it obvious!?

Jadeite calms down and scratches his head.

Jadeite: Sorry for laughing…it’s just…You’re worrying about something like that? You really have changed from the war.

Jadeite stands up and gives a slight bow in front of Jasper before straightening up.

Jadeite: I held a great deal of resentment for you and you alone for five thousand years. You almost broke Pearl’s gem, and I was young and new to feeling the swirling emotions of battle. I felt like I had to break your gem as retaliation at first, then I began to think that you did it because you wanted to…It wasn’t until I was on homeworld that I realized I was just angry at myself. I hated myself for being too weak to protect Pearl at that time. You were just following orders…because you’re not some evil warrior. You’re a patriot. You’re someone that cares about their world enough that you won’t question your orders. Perhaps if you had a choice…If there were never a need for war, you’d have found a nonviolent career path. 

Jadeite sighs and looks up at the moon.

Jadeite: Everyone, Human or Gem…should have the right to decide their fate. But if we’re at each other’s throats trying to determine the one true ruler of the universe or some crazy reason like that…We’re just going to ruin the lives of everyone that is alive now, and will be born in the future.

Jadeite clenches his fist and shakes his head.

Jadeite: Peace is the only route that will not lead to everyone’s downfall. I’m worried because Io has a slightly more accurate, if not more sporadic, version of future sight than Garnet. She knew about Lonsdaleite before even me, and she was able to determine some of Danburite’s moves before they happened. I’m worried…she might one day see this world in ruin. I don’t want that to happen. Not just for my daughter. For Steven. For Connie. For everyone on Earth, whether I know them or not…but at the same time…I don’t want to ruin the future for anyone on homeworld either, nor any of homeworld’s other colonies. 

Jasper: So…the reason you make me watch the brats…is because you want to apologize…and make the future better for everyone?

Jadeite sighs and nods.

Jadeite: Sorry. Long winded people and drowsiness cause ramblings, sorry I dragged that on. Yes Jasper, that is what I was saying.

Jasper scowls and looks away.

Jasper: I don’t want your apologies. I want off this stupid planet…give me the device in your pocket.

Jadeite: Sure, not like it’s going to do you any good…

Jadeite tosses the small device to her, and it starts to buzz.

Jadeite: Oh, I set the alarm to p.m. not a.m. after all.

Jasper: H-Huh?

Jadeite: Yeah, I was taking a look at Steven’s cell phone the other day and the technology was simple enough…so I made one for myself. I still can’t figure out half of these “apps” though. Particularly the “pic-com” app. Those filters are amazing.

Jasper: So…this isn’t the-

Jadeite: The controller to the emerald hand? No. I would never keep that on hand when I have a huge time gap that I’d be unable to watch it. I’m sorry I tried to kill you, but I still think you’d leave as soon as I gave it to you.

Jasper sighs.

Jasper: I see…

Jasper tosses Jadeite’s phone back to him and sits down.

Jasper: I’ll be waiting for you to get the drill ready to be put together. I’ll hold up some of the pieces when you’re assembling it.

Jadeite: Thank you. See you when the sun comes up.

Jadeite returns to the barn and once again goes to sleep, and Jasper begins to think about what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put the next chapter up as a draft so I can upload it from anywhere, and I could use my phone. See you all next time!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually on time for once!?

Jadeite: Alright…try it now. Since the gravity is normal here it should lift you off the ground.

Currently Peridot is wearing the prototype of the gravity stabilizer for the extraction of the cluster.

Peridot: Are you sure it won’t explode?

Jadeite: Well…ninety percent? This is the first live testing so we have to have room for error. You’re the one who told me that in the first place.

Peridot: If it does, I won’t forgive you as easily as before.

Jadeite: I know…

Peridot brings her hand to the strap and presses the button. The device starts whirring as it activates, and Peridot begins to gently float upwards. She stops when she’s eye level with Jadeite.

Peridot: Holy Diamond…It’s working!

Jadeite: Yes…It seems that it’s resisting some of the earth’s gravitation pull without resisting all of it. This is exactly what we wanted. Now we have to work in a mechanism so that we can alter the amount of force it repels. 

Peridot: So how do I get down?

Jadeite: Well…I’d say turn it off, but you’d fall like a brick…I’ll be right back.

Jadeite runs off trying to think of a solution. Peridot began to pout while floating in place.

Peridot: That stupid clod actually left me stranded and floating. If only Mela were here to help me down…

Black Melanite: On it.

Black Melanite walks into view and walks up to Peridot.

Black Melanite: How would you like me to hold you while you get down?

Peridot: H-Hold me!?

Black Melanite: If I do not, then will you not injure yourself upon landing?

Peridot’s cheeks turn forest green as she looks away.

Peridot: I-I suppose so. Do as you like.

Black Melanite: With pleasure.

Black Melanite wraps her arms around Peridot and hugs her gently.

Black Melanite: Is this satisfactory Peridot?

Peridot: A…A little tighter.

Black Melanite: As you wish.

Black Melanite tightens her hug as Peridot turns off the device. After about a minute of the embrace, Peridot starts to gently slide down. From a distance away, Jadeite and Aquamarine were observing this interaction.

Jadeite: See? Even two homeworld gems can express their love for each other, even if they aren’t completely aware of what it is. Why can’t you just tell Serpentine?

Aquamarine: This may be helping your case, but you don’t understand that I’m worried about her not liking me back.

Jadeite starts to laugh.

Jadeite: Aquamarine. How long have you two known each other?

Aquamarine: Well…a few hundred years more than you’ve been alive.

Jadeite: And you’ve always been attached at the hip, so to speak. Since your gems aren’t counted as a set of eyes, you only have a single set when you fuse, and the separation of your arms is rather far down in comparison to Opal. You two are great together.

Aquamarine sighs and sits back, staring at the sky.

Aquamarine: I always envied birds. Free from the worries that we have.

Jadeite: If it makes you feel better, flying is freaking terrifying.

Aquamarine: What?

Jadeite: Well, my element is stone, or earth, and I get uncomfortable when my feet are off the ground. You’d probably be right at home in a swimming pool. Same with Io and Pearl.

Aquamarine: Weren’t you a dragon once? And a flaming demon?

Jadeite: Well…Y’know how corruption is. You never know what you’re gonna end up as. You never know if you’re going to come back from it. 

Aquamarine: I hear that.

Jadeite: So…when are you going to tell Serpentine? I’m not going to force you…but we don’t really have any guarantee when the cluster will activate. Luckily drill progress is going smoothly thanks to Sardonyx’s periodic assistance…and it’d be faster if we had Turquoise as well. Who knows? If we had Turquoise’s analytical power, Sardonyx’s innovative mind, and Jet’s scientific advanced knowledge, we’d hit the trifecta of invention needed for this.

Aquamarine: Do you really mean that? Or are you trying to make me tell her without making it seem like that?

Jadeite: Whaaaaaaaaat? Noooooooo. No…So anyways, just think about it.

Jadeite gets up and walks back to where Peridot and Black Melanite were, while Aquamarine sits and watches. She pulls her knees to her chest and starts to think. Suddenly two green hands cover her eyes.

Aquamarine: S-Serpentine?

Serpentine chuckles and lets go.

Serpentine: Didn’t even let me say guess who.

Serpentine sits down next to Aquamarine, who’s cheeks were as dark as blueberries. 

Serpentine: So…What were you and Jadeite chatting about?

Aquamarine: Huh? Oh…we were talking about the drill.

Serpentine: Really!? Does that mean we can fuse again!?

Aquamarine: W-Well…Wait…Why’re you so excited about fusion? 

Serpentine: Well, I usually hate it…but with you I like it.

Aquamarine: What makes me so special though?

Serpentine: Aquamarine…are you doubting yourself? 

Aquamarine: It’s just…you’re so amazing. Even without your weapon you can protect yourself. Imagine if you did use it. I kind of get jealous.

Serpentine: Jealous of me!? You’re so pretty and your color is so great that I’m jealous of you! Besides…

Aquamarine: What?

Serpentine: Well…I like you.

Serpentine’s cheeks are lime green this time.

Serpentine: A lot.

Aquamarine: R-Really? How much?

Serpentine: W-Well…As much as Jadeite likes Pearl…and Ruby likes Sapphire. I thought you knew that…and that’s why you wouldn’t fuse with me.

Aquamarine: You goof…well…I’m no better. I didn’t want to fuse with you because…I didn’t want to mess things up and let you know I like you that much. But, if you feel the same…It’s alright.

Aquamarine sets her hand on Serpentine’s, and both of them are blushing profusely.

Serpentine: We’re both such big goofs.

Aquamarine: Yeah, we are. So…what are we going to tell the others?

*Later

Jadeite: A wedding? What’s that?

Aquamarine: Oh, it’s a human tradition that was in one of the magazines Steven brought for us.

Serpentine: Two individuals that love each other very much exchange vows and are bound together on a spiritual level. It’s like fusion but both people are out at once.

Jadeite’s eyes went wide.

Jadeite: That’s an option? Awesome! I’ll research it further after the drill and the suits are finished.

Aquamarine: So…You don’t mind if we get married?

Jadeite: Why would I mind? If there’s a way for two individuals to express their love for each other, then why shouldn’t they? The reason I’m going to research it myself is because it sounds like something I should do with Pearl.

Serpentine: This is why you’re so cool! This. The fact that you can understand something that most gems I’ve known would condemn us over. I can get over the fact that you could destroy all of our gems if you ever went irreversibly corrupt just because of that.

Jadeite: Don’t worry, I have a plan for if I become that corrupted.

Jadeite points up to the sun.

Jadeite: I’ll simply circle that for all eternity in the hopes that one day my wits will return to me. I’ve lost myself to corruption before, and my last thought was what my body acted on when it happened. If not, I’ll make sure to poof myself if I feel that I’ll cause trouble here.

Peridot: Hey, stop your yapping and get back to work on that gravity scaler.

Jadeite: Yes ma’am~.

Jadeite turns back around and gets back to work, with a smile on his face.

Jadeite: Rose’s will burns brightly in you two.

Both Aquamarine and Serpentine blush at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Ya next week!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, two weeks in a row! There really is something to writing multiple chapters in advance, huh? Anyways, a final resolution for Peridot's feelings for Jadeite awaits...buried in all the plot stuff.

Jadeite: Alright…I think it should be working now.

Jadeite slips the pack over his shoulders and activates the gravity regulator. He gently floats up before he touches a slider on the right shoulder. When he slid his finger down, he lowered. When he lifted it, he rose. 

Jadeite: Alright, it’s working.

Garnet: Jadeite.

He spins around, still floating a few inches off the ground.

Jadeite: Yes Garnet?

Garnet: Well…Aquamarine and Serpentine are talking about a wedding. They were honest with each other, right?

Jadeite: Yeah, I was really happy that they finally told each other. Since Turquoise is too big to stick around all the time, they want a spiritual fusion to bind them.

Jadeite scratches the back of his head.

Jadeite: I don’t know anything about weddings as it is…so I’ll be researching it myself when this is over. I find the idea…beautiful.

Garnet: Yes…I can see the appeal for those of you that can’t sustain your personalities during extended fusion…and I won’t deny that I’ve entertained the thought, but I dislike being separated for the length it would take. Though this is beside the point. I came to inquire about the progress in your and Peridot’s gravity regulator. Where is Peridot?

Jadeite smiles and points to the bale of hay that Peridot and Black Melanite are sitting on while drinking some tea that Connie and Steven brought. Io was sitting in a chair across from them, just smiling and watching them.

Jadeite: She’s on break while I test this. She got mad that I didn’t make the scaler first, so I’m the test subject now. Though it makes sense, seeing as I have the most durable gem.

Garnet: And how long is the test going to be?

Jadeite: Long enough. If I’m not done testing by the time Peridot’s break is done, she’s going to start working on the drill. I’ll have to mass produce this so there is enough for everyone later.

Jadeite spins around a few times and stops himself.

Jadeite: It’s amazing how you can stop yourself from spinning in reduced gravity so easily…

He gives a nervous laugh as he says that.

Garnet: You still don’t like being off the ground…

Jadeite: Well, it’s my nature.

Back over at the hay bale.

Peridot: Iolite…why are you watching us so intently?

The conversation has turned to Io, who was still sitting and smiling.

Io: No reason Auntie Dottie. 

She has a big smile on her face.

Peridot: Auntie Dottie?

Io hops up and walks over to Peridot and Black Melanite.

Io: Yep. You all are family now Auntie Dottie. Auntie Mela is too! Even Auntie Jasper!

From across the field, Jasper’s ear twitched.

Io: You’re all really nice to us now that we aren’t fighting!

Io sits between the two of them, and takes each of their hands, then puts them against each other.

Io: You two are going to be beautiful together.

Jadeite floats over and picks up Io.

Jadeite: Sorry about anything unsettling she said. Future sight mixed with my and Pearl’s potential intellectual prowess makes her quite precocious. Come on Io, let’s go see what Mama is doing.

The two of them gently float in the direction of Pearl, Steven, and Connie. Peridot and Black Melanite both have a blush on their faces. Peridot’s a light lime green, and Black Melanite’s a light gray.

Black Melanite: Well…She said some nice things.

Peridot: Yes, she is quite a kind gem. I suppose it’s her upbringing.

Black Melanite: And she…has future sight?

Peridot: Apparently she can’t control it yet, so she is constantly telling what she sees.

Black Melanite: So what she said about us…I wonder what she saw.

Black Melanite scoots in a little closer to Peridot. Peridot smiles at that and returns the action in kind. They simply sit there, their hands overlapped in the middle, blushing so furiously you’d think their heads would blow up. Danburite passed by with a slight chuckle.

Danburite: Get a room to fuse in ladies.

And just when the two thought they couldn’t blush more, the rest of their bodies turned the same color as their faces.

Danburite: Hehe, just messing with you two. It’s not like you two haven’t tried. It’s really hard for us young gems to pick up fusing with different gems than our own. I’ll be on my way.

Danburite walks off, leaving the two feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Black Melanite: That’s right…It’d be hard for us to fuse under any situation, wouldn’t it?

Black Melanite’s tone was melancholy when she said that.

Peridot: Well…It’s not like I wouldn’t try to…

She looks away, trying not to let her sad face show. Black Melanite gently squeezes Peridot’s hand as her initial response.

Black Melanite: You don’t have to. I know…I probably remind you of him too much for you to even attempt it.

Black Melanite was watching Jadeite barrel roll through the air for Steven, Io, and Connie’s amusement.

Peridot: You’re not like him…well…not entirely any way. You’re an individual. Individuality is something that I’ve come to like from this planet. He…He was not one that would be willing to fuse with me for the same reason I wished to fuse.

Black Melanite: I’m sorry…

Peridot: You have nothing to apologize-

Black Melanite: I’m sorry that he couldn’t appreciate how wonderful you are. 

Black Melanite has a nervous smile, and she loosens her grip on Peridot’s hand, before getting up.

Black Melanite: Break’s over.

Black Melanite left quickly, completely light grey, leaving a lime Peridot dumbfounded. Jadeite floats back over with a coy grin on his face.

Jadeite: Looks like you found someone that feels for you the way I couldn’t. That feeling you have right now is why I was so desperate to come back to earth.

Peridot looks away and sighs.

Peridot: We weren’t right for each other anyways. I merely grew attached to you as the only gem without hostility towards me during the previous time I was here. After meeting 

Mela…I understood that.

Jadeite smiled at that and started to circle her.

Jadeite: Really? How’d she make you understand? How much like me is she?

Peridot: Being a little nosy aren’t you?

Jadeite: Well, by earth’s standards, Zircon, Danburite, and Black Melanite are as much my children as Io. Though I would rather not mix earth standards with gem matters in their case. In one case, I had no say in their creation, however that makes me no less their father regardless. However, though Rose and I have no relation, I still regard her as my mother, so that makes Danburite’s relation to me kind of complicated in my opinion. Technically Serpentine is my mother now that I think of it, seeing as how Danburite said I’m a prefuse of Serpentine and Black Diamond, even though I’m based off of Nephrite. I’m just curious in how they take after me.

Peridot: Well…Mela seems to enjoy rhythmically creating pleasant noises as a form of meditation.

Jadeite: Music is the word for that.

Peridot: And she is also very protective…and gentle…and kind…

Jadeite: And she makes your core tighten as a warm sensation overtakes your body?

Peridot: Yes…

Jadeite: I see…so you’re in love with her.

Peridot: Love huh…Care to explain that completely? I only got the rough idea from…when I thought I felt that way about you.

Jadeite: Alas, that I can’t do. Love is a concept that only the person experiencing it can understand. If one were to try and put it into words, it’d come out as a vague expression that others might not get. Like…when you’re with them, you feel like your stomach is full of butterflies. 

Peridot: What’s a butterfly?

Jadeite smirks.

Jadeite: Exactly as I said. One cannot simply explain love Peridot. It’s an experience, not a lesson. Now go. Go experience love with Black Melanite. I can fix up more of these while you use the guise of needing assistance in moving parts to spend more time with her.

Jadeite gives a thumbs up while he floats gently off in the direction of his work area.

Peridot: You really are nosy…

A small smile was present on her face.

Peridot: Thank you…for not being able to return the feelings I felt at that time.

Jadeite: Thank you for realizing that you don’t need me to be happy. Now…

He turns off the gravity stabilizer and lands gently on his feet.

Jadeite: I also switched the settings so that when it turns off it will gradually return to normal.

He stretches a bit as he takes it off.

Jadeite: Feels so good to have my feet on the ground after so long! Well talk to you later Peri, I’m going to make a few more of them. And then…I’m going to have…to test all of them…I did not think this through. 

Jadeite sighs.

Jadeite: I’ll just get the computers.

Peridot: Computers? 

Jadeite: The modules I took when I made my daring escape from homeworld. We could probably write a program that will determine their functionality…though I have no experience with those either. It’s just as confusing as an “app”.

Peridot gives him a dull stare.

Peridot: You know how useful those modules would have been from the beginning, don’t you?

Jadeite: Really?

Peridot: We could have been at least three fourths of the way done with the drill’s designs by now.

Jadeite: Wow…computers are amazing.

Peridot: I really should have taught you how they work on homeworld…

Jadeite: Alright, alright. I’ll get them later and have them set up by morning. I was going to head back to the temple for the night anyways. I’ve been craving gem fruit lately.

Jadeite turns and walks back to his work area and starts working on the rest of the gravity stabilizers, while Peridot goes to where Black Melanite is and starts working on the drill with her, with Pearl and Garnet’s supervision of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Peridot has her closure. Now she can focus on the gravity stabilizers, the drill, and Mela without worrying about Jadeite or comparing Mela to him. I'm giving relationships to all of these characters. You get a ship, you get a ship, everyone gets a ship! It's like Oprah with all these ships!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am on a roll with sticking to my schedule!

Jadeite: So…how does it work?

Peridot: We’ve covered this. The internal power source could last thousands of years. Just press the button.

Jadeite: I mean…we don’t have a monitor or anything.

Peridot: Oh…right…I’d be using my limb extenders, but Garnet has those on lock down.

Jadeite: We’re going to have to make one aren’t we?

Carnel: Why do you nerds keep having such nerdy conversations right next to me?

Jadeite makes a coy smile as he looks away.

Jadeite: Well…You have a government connection…you could get us stuff if it were in your power.

Carnel: Like a big monitor?

Jadeite: Well…Yes.

Carnel smirks.

Carnel: And what makes you think I’ll say yes?

Just as he said that Paula and Phil walk by carrying a large monitor.

Phil: Little Io said you’d need this. Boss, hope you don’t mind, but we used your name.

Carnel’s head flops back and he tries to hide his look of disappointment by putting his sunglasses back on.

Carnel: Ask me next time. I’ll have your pay docked if you do it again.

Phil: Okay boss! So Jay, Peri, where do you want us to put this?

Peridot was clearly displeased at how fast that nickname was passing around, yet she still responded to it normally. Jadeite however was ecstatic over his nickname.

Peridot: Place it next to the module, that will be the best place for it for the time being.

Phil: You got it Peri. Hey, Jay. You want to go grab a slice of pizza with us and Hope later?

Jadeite: No thanks, but thank you for asking. I’ve got some gem fruits if I get a craving, but I really don’t need to eat. I just like flavors some times. Besides, Peri and I have too much to do today for me to take a break. Maybe some other time.

Phil: No prob, I know gems don’t need to eat. Just thought you’d enjoy a change in flavor from the fruits. 

Paula: Phil, you know he’s busy, so why bother?

Phil: Come on, it’s better to ask a person to lunch than not. It’s just manners.

Paula: And while we talk, we only impede the progress further.

Phil: Well…Alright.

The two of them place the monitor where Peridot instructed them to. After a quick apology from Phil, which only Paula actually wanted him to give, the two were off on their lunch break.

Carnel: Are you happy now? So can you nerd out without bothering me?

Jadeite: Well…We could but…

Carnel: What?

Jadeite: You set up your lawn chair in our work area. Didn’t you see the green flags forming the corners of the perimeter?

Carnel looks around. There are indeed four green flags set out in a ten foot radius around the computer module. He however was five feet away from the module.

Carnel: O-Oh…Sorry.

Jadeite: Did you just apologize? You did! You actually apologized!

Carnel: Don’t take it the wrong way. I was apologizing to Peridot for impeding the progress of the drill and gravity stabilizers. You however, I will not apologize to.

Jadeite: Yeah, yeah. Anyways Peri, now we have to hook the monitor up, right?

Peridot: Yes. There should be a cord in the back of the module that can hook into the monitor. I’ll handle all of the program writing if you can accomplish that much.

Jadeite checks around the back, finding the cord Peridot was talking about, and he quickly hooked up the module to the monitor.

Jadeite: I got it.

Peridot: I can see that. Now we just have to input the data of the one that is confirmed to work. Jadeite, please bring me the tested gravity stabilizer.

Jadeite: Alright.

Jadeite goes off to retrieve the prototype, while Carnel lies on his chair just barely outside of the perimeter.

Carnel: So…have you thought about my offer.

Peridot: I…have considered it. However…how do I know Humans would accept me? I have tried to destroy this planet twice.

Carnel: Yeah, and I tried to destroy this planet first. Not only that, but I also injured a large number of humans in my life. Yet I’m in charge of a task force that oversees anti-gem matters. You think two failed attempts at the end of the world is enough for a human to care? Before you know it, every human that would care would die off quickly anyways. Besides…Only the people at this barn know that you specifically had anything to do with either of those attempts. And not one of us is going to rat on you.

Peridot: Really?

Carnel: We attached gems to humans. You think we’re going to blame you for trying to destroy a world where that happened?

Peridot: So because you’ve done something that warrants it, you’d just accept it?

Carnel: No, it’s just that we could understand that when comrades are forced into becoming the source of the enemies powers, it’s aggravating. Your enemy is now as strong as you, because of your own technology.

Peridot: Well…I wasn’t exactly thrilled to see humans with gems implanted into them…but…I guess they aren’t that bad…

She never looked away from the holographic key board that was projecting from the module, her fingers moving like lightning to write the codes.

Carnel: Wow…That’s actually somewhat impressive.

Peridot: This is merely half of my usual productivity. If I had my limb extenders the touch nubs would be able to move more freely.

Carnel smirks a bit as he looks to the sky.

Carnel: Still impressive. 

Jadeite walked back over holding the tested gravity stabilizer, now with Io sitting on his shoulders.

Jadeite: Alright, got it. Now what?

Peridot finishes typing and retrieves a cord from a compartment in the module. She then uses it to connect the module to the gravity stabilizer, and begins to type once more.

Peridot: After you gather the other gravity stabilizers, you can start assisting Pearl with the building of the drill.

Jadeite: Alright.

Jadeite and Io collected the rest of the gravity stabilizers together and brought them to Peridot.

Jadeite: You sure you don’t want us to help? You’ll be stuck alone with the one that goes out of his way to try and be unlikeable.

Peridot: I’ll manage.

Carnel gives a shark like grin at that.

Carnel: I only make myself unlikeable to you. I’m nice to everyone else.

Jadeite smirks back.

Jadeite: Whatever you say Carnel.

Io: Bye-bye!

Jadeite and Io walk back to the others leaving Peridot to work on the gravity stabilizers. Soon all of them were up to full working order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now to get to work on the drill! Maybe they'll be drilling down at the same time as in the show! After all, we've got four weeks of new SU starting next week. I just hope I don't get to caught up in the show that I miss updates due to not having complete chapters.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i'm back, and my internet isn't being a piece of S#!+ right now. It took a day longer than I expected, because a storm messed up my laptop yesterday, as In it was plugged in during a powersurge so I lost a little bit of...Okay, two chapters, and a bit of what I had for this one. Anyways, enjoy, as I toil to recall the missing two chapters from memory.

Jet: I think if we made the compartment more of an orb than a cylinder, we can maximize our space.

Sardonyx: I see! This is in fact a good idea, but there is the problem of not knowing where the cluster is, so we won’t know where to drill.

Turquoise: Perhaps if we had some sort of pulse emanating device we could scan the earth from the inside? We could also add retractable limbs to the drill so we can steer the drill to the location before drilling.

The three fusions were conversing the plans of the drill and locating the cluster. Peridot and the others simply sat on the side and watched. Turquoise had indeed changed slightly from the new closeness that Aquamarine and Serpentine had come to accept. She was now almost as stable as Garnet at this point, however she did have an extra hand attached to both wrists, fingers entwined with their companion hand. Most of the conversation went over most of the group’s heads, however Peridot was hanging onto every word. She suddenly thought of something.

Peridot: My gem destabilizer that I built to split up Malachite!

The three fusions stop and turn to face Peridot. Jet sets down his hand and beckons Peridot on. Once she is safely up, he brings her to eye level with the others.

Jet: A gem destabilizer? 

Peridot: I built it to send out steady pulses through the ocean! If we tweaked it a little and faced it in the Earth, and hook it up to our homeworld module, not only would we be able to use it as a radar for gem activity below the surface, but it would also prolong our uncertain time frame until we have the drill functioning.

Sardonyx: But would the gem destabilizer not affect us as well?

Turquoise: Actually, in the tweaking faze we could simply tone down the power to where it wouldn’t affect us greatly.

Peridot: Actually, I was thinking of submerging the destabilizer enough that we can safely use it without messing with our gems at all. If we were to focus the radar the entirety of Beach City and the coinciding beach would be a safe area.

The three fusions all simultaneously smiled at that…well, Jet had more of an intrigued smirk than a smile, but it was close enough.

Jet: Quite an ingenious idea Peridot. Very well. If you give us the location of this device we shall have it retrieved so we may put this plan into action.

Peridot then gave them the exact location, resulting in Sardonyx and Turquoise heading off to retrieve it, and Jet to set Peridot down before unfusing.

Jadeite: So Peri, how are we going to make these modifications?

Peridot: Well…Before that, the device is rather large, and possibly dangerous if it has dilapidated at all since I abandoned it. Perhaps the young and frail should go and have a relaxing day. They’ve earned a bit of fun.

Peridot was looking over at Steven, Connie, and Io when she said that.

Peridot: Also…You’ve been running yourself ragged. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. On homeworld you would hibernate for eight earth hours, but since we started this drill, you’ve been trying to get away with five, sometimes even only four hours!

Jadeite sighed and nodded.

Jadeite: There’s so much to do though.

Peridot: I know this more than anyone, but you’re going to end up useless if you don’t rest. You got back to the temple and sleep in your room, eat some gem fruit, watch some t.v. Just have the rest of the day to yourself.

Jadeite: Alright…Tell Pearl for me? If you noticed, she’s probably been worrying over me ages ago, and Garnet is probably the reason she hasn’t interfered.

Peridot: Garnet? Why would she-

Jadeite: Garnet is a good person, but she also believes if someone has a personal problem, say overworking one’s self, it’s better for them to realize on their own so that they can correct themselves for the future and grow. She’s a very independent gem…despite Ruby and Sapphire’s codependence. Anyways, I’ll head off now.

Jadeite walks off to where Steven, Connie, and Io are, and Jadeite convinces Steven and Connie to go see Beach City and to take Lion to get there. He then walks off in the direction of the beach, rather sluggishly.

Black Melanite: You made him leave?

Peridot turns to see Black Melanite sitting on the hay bales. Peridot walks over and sits down next to her.

Peridot: Yeah, he’s going to end up useless for the mission if he doesn’t get some rest.

Black Melanite: Oh…I wonder what it’s like?

Peridot: Well, I don’t see the appeal in being vulnerable for seven to eight hours, but he seems to require it.

Black Melanite: I didn’t mean that.

Peridot: Huh? What?

Black Melanite: I meant…Nevermind.

Peridot: You can tell me anything Mela.

Black Melanite: It’s just…I’m jealous. You’re always with him lately…and you’re always paying attention to him…I…

Black Melanite sighs.

Black Melanite: I guess I’m crazy…

Peridot: Yeah you are.

Black Melanite looked up surprised.

Peridot: I love you. Jadeite is just a friend whose wellbeing is everyone’s concern, but I care about you much more than him.

Black Melanite’s cheeks turn white. She’s blushing very hard.

Peridot: You’re the person I care about the most. Even if we can’t fuse yet…we will be able to one day. 

Just as Peridot said that, the two of them saw the emerald hand going up into the sky.

Peridot: Isn’t that…

Black Melanite: He went off without telling anyone.

Meanwhile on the emerald hand.

Jadeite: I know there was a homeworld base on the moon during the war…I need to make sure that nothing is there trying to speed up the cluster.

Jadeite, in a sleep deprived daze, came to this conclusion and took off to the moon. Since it was so close it only took a few minutes for him to arrive and get off the ship.

Jadeite: The moon is so cold.

Jadeite walked into the homeworld command center, long since abandoned. He made his way up the stairs and found the control room. 

Jadeite: These control panels are old, but they’re impossible for someone like me to use…mainly because I can barely use modern homeworld computers. 

Jadeite’s attention changes to the command chair. Jadeite picks up the diamond shaped object and started turning it. Suddenly the yellow side started to glow, and the diamond opens up to show a yellow pearl.

Yellow Pearl: Who’s using the secure Diamond line?

She stops when she sees it’s me.

Yellow Pearl: …Jadeite.

Jadeite: Smug Pearl.

Yellow Pearl: You know as well as I that it is Yellow Pearl. You of all people are not approved to use this line…or are you calling to say you defected now that your planet is doomed?

Jadeite: Just put Yellow Diamond on.

Yellow Pearl: She’s…

Yellow Pearl looks over at Yellow Diamond, staring intently at the photo of herself, Lapis, and Rose.

Yellow Pearl: Busy.

Jadeite: I don’t care. Yellow Diamond, I know you’re there! Smug Pearl’s always sticking to you like glue!

Yellow Diamond sighs as she takes the device and pulls herself into view.

Yellow Diamond: Jadeite…Care to explain how you’re still alive? I believe Tiger Eye was programed to kill you on sight.

Jadeite: Only Black Melanite, Zircon, and Danburite were able to handle the power of being Prefused with my gem design. The rest of them turned to dust because you overloaded them. Peridot, Jasper, Black Melanite, Zircon, and Danburite have joined the Crystal Gems because you told them they couldn’t return if they failed.

Yellow Diamond: I see…so the cluster wasn’t activated.

Jadeite: No, it was. They just lost their emerald hand, and I’ve modified the one that we have to only activate with approval from my gem. Since they’re stranded, we’re going to remove the cluster from our planet.

Yellow Diamond: And why do you feel like telling me this?

Jadeite: I wanted…to give you a warning.

Yellow Diamond: What’s this? Are you actually defecting after all you’ve done?

Jadeite: No.

He places his right hand on his gem.

Jadeite: When the earth is safe, I will be coming to homeworld again. Not as a defector, but I’ll be coming…as an ambassador. I want you to stop antagonizing Earth. We don’t want to be at war with Homeworld again. But if you keep up your acts of aggression…

He pulls one of the shards from when his gem changed and absorbs the energy from it, letting his form to change to Lonsdaleite again.

Jadeite: I’ll shatter you myself, and anyone that opposes me. I do not wish to have to do this, but as the first gem to surpass Diamond, I’ll break you and take over myself if you do not comply to a nonviolence agreement and stay out of our quadrant of the galaxy. I’ve checked myself on the way back, there are plenty of planets in this solar system that can support a kindergarten other than earth, and they don’t have life on them already. There are even plenty of planets outside of our solar system in between that are devoid of life and haven’t been used for kindergartens.

Yellow Diamond: You…That form.

Jadeite: I never completed my forming, I can keep it to short bursts by taking in extra life energy, but completely forming and being able to maintain this form would take a lot of energy. Even more when you consider that I should be bigger than a Diamond, but am using a compact for as an energy conservation measure.

Yellow Diamond sighs and turns away.

Yellow Diamond: I shall consider your proposal. I suppose I can occupy myself with other planets until you and some humans come on your diplomatic journey.

Jadeite: I’ll only bring one human. I will however be bringing two or three more gems with me on the trip.

Yellow Diamond: Whatever. Carry on with your useless attempt at stopping the cluster. If you succeed then I suppose I will be awaiting your arrival. If not, I suppose that I’ll be informed as soon as the planet turns to rubble and we send out a team to collect the resources that survive. Goodbye.

Jadeite: Goodbye Yellow Diamond. Begrudging goodbye to you Smug Pearl.

Yellow Pearl makes an aggravated face at Jadeite as the video cuts out, and Jadeite returns to normal. He looks down to the shard, now clear and free of any signs of life energy.

Jadeite: What…a dreadful power to have.

Jadeite felt sick to his core just knowing that he could do that to a gem. He shook off those feelings as he made his way back to the emerald hand, and then back to earth. As soon as he was out, he had the emerald hand re-submerge and went to sleep sitting in a lawn chair on the temple’s porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave your thoughts in the comments below, drop a kudos if you enjoy.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually remembered the chapter in time! Let's hope I can do the same again for the next one. Hope you enjoy!

Peridot: Are you insane!?

Jadeite: Maybe. I mean…you’re talking to a gem that has gone corrupt twice after all.

Peridot: You’re bringing a human, and two gems to homeworld when we stop the cluster!?

Jadeite: That’s what I told Yellow Diamond…Well…that’s what Lonsdaleite said.

Peridot: Oh no, calling your other form a different person does not count if it isn’t a fusion, or you retain memories of the event.

Jadeite: Well, then yes, that’s what I told Yellow Diamond.

Peridot sighs and turns away from him.

Peridot: So what gems are you taking?

Jadeite: Steven and Io.

Peridot: You’re such a reckless person!

She was in his face now.

Jadeite: Well, Connie is the human I’m taking.

Peridot: Do you know what could happen to them?

Jadeite: Steven and Io learn their roots. Steven and Connie fuse to show Yellow Diamond that humans and gems can live in harmony. I turn into Lonsdaleite and destroy Yellow Diamond if she so much as attempts to harm any of them.

Peridot: Ugh…Fine…Stop floating around, you’re going to waste the battery.

Jadeite: Fine.

Jadeite turns off the gravity stabilizer that was keeping him an inch off the ground. He felt uneasy as his feet touched the ground. Usually it was a comfort, but now that the fusion destabilizer was functioning he found it unnerving, though not as unnerved as Garnet was. Though Garnet wasn’t made unstable, she was not very happy with the sensation. The only gems not minding it much were Steven, Io, Phil, Paula, Hope, Amethyst, and Hematite.

Peridot: If we have to put up with it, so do you. We’re almost done with the drill, we just have to wait for the coordinates from the fusion destabilizer.

Jadeite: I know… How long will that take again?

Peridot: That depends on how deep the cluster is.

Jadeite: Alright…So how are things between you and Mela going?

Peridot: U-uh…what?

Jadeite: Well, you two are practically joined at the hip all the time, but you’ve not talked to her yet today. Did something happen?

Peridot: W-Well…Danburite mentioned how it’d be too hard for me to fuse with Mela…because she was created recently. I think that Mela took it the wrong way.

Jadeite: Have you tried to fuse yet?

Peridot: Well…no but-

Jadeite: Then how do you know?

Peridot: I…I see! I shouldn’t get hung up over the statistic impossibility of our fusion. Do you hear how stupid you sound?

Jadeite: You didn’t let me finish. If you can’t fuse right away, that doesn’t mean you can’t one day. Why don’t you practice?

Peridot: Practice fusing with her? That…Yeah! That’s actually a good idea!

Jadeite: You say that like I haven’t had one before.

Peridot: Well…It’s the first time you’ve had one that I actually liked.

Jadeite: Harsh Peri.

Jadeite pretended to be hurt by the comment, but he still had a smile on.

Jadeite: Why don’t you two go and practice now that it’s your break.

Peridot: But it’s not my-

Jadeite: It is now.

Jadeite gave a wink while he sat down on a fence post.

Jadeite: After all, the drill is down to just a few outer panels needing placed on, and the panels are too big for you to lift. Jasper and Garnet said they could hold them while Pearl welds them on. You and Mela go have a date or something.

Peridot: Date?

Jadeite pulls a rolled up magazine from his back pocket and holds it out.

Jadeite: It had no information on weddings like I hoped it would, so you can have it. It should have some useful information for those that have not the first clue of dating.

Peridot: O-Okay.

She grabs the magazine and retreats to the barn, flipping through the pages scanning with her eyes for any crucial information. At the same time, Black Melanite was approaching Jadeite.

Black Melanite: Jadeite…what were you discussing with Peridot?

Jadeite: Just some stuff, why?

Black Melanite blushes a bit.

Black Melanite: Well…If I were smarter, I’d be of more use to Peridot…I want to learn more.

She then looks at Jadeite.

Black Melanite: But you…you’re really smart. And you…you have someone so…

She bows in front of him.

Black Melanite: Please stop talking to Peridot. Now that you have everything you do together done, you two have no need for further interaction.

Jadeite: Oh? I get it, you’re jealous.

Black Melanite looks up at Jadeite, who had an apologetic smile.

Jadeite: You have nothing to worry about Mela. Peridot has no romantic feelings for me, and vice versa. Actually, it’s you who has her eye.

Black Melanite: What do you…

Jadeite: She and I were talking about how you two should start practicing fusion, for the day that you could properly fuse one day.

Black Melanite blushed profusely and looked away quickly.

Black Melanite: Your attempt at comedy is in rather poor taste.

Jadeite: I’m being sincere.

Black Melanite: Oh, I’m sure.

Jadeite: No, seriously. I told her about dates, and now she’s researching in the barn.

Black Melanite tilted her head in slight confusion.

Black Melanite: What does an earth fruit with high fiber content have to do with romance?

Jadeite: Wow…You really are like me.

He quickly shakes his head.

Jadeite: Why don’t you go have Peridot educate you? I’m sure she’d be thrilled to teach you if you ask.

Black Melanite had a slight smile on her face before she turned and faced the barn.

Black Melanite: I believe that I shall. Thank you…Father.

She walks off and Jadeite gives a light laugh.

Jadeite: Aw shucks, I didn’t expect to see one of my children fall in love for another eighteen to twenty years.

Jadeite leaned back and fell onto the ground.

Jadeite: Yep, that feeling from the earth is super annoying.

Jadeite climbs back onto the fencepost and watches everyone. Amethyst and Hematite having a laziness competition, Garnet, Pearl, and Jasper finishing the drill. Lapis, Danburite, and Zircon watching Steven, Connie, and Io play, periodically joining in. And Carnel and the Strauss playing a game of hold ’em at a picnic table that they brought out of the barn.

Jadeite: Why would anyone want to ruin this peace?  
At the same time on homeworld.

Yellow Pearl: What are your orders in regards to the traitors?

Yellow Diamond: Forget it.

Yellow Pearl: But-

Yellow Diamond: Are you questioning me? 

Yellow Pearl: N-No, my Diamond. I-I was just inquiring any orders about what Jadeite said rather than just the traitors this time.

Yellow Diamond: Oh…in that case, any emerald hand that enters our territory is to be contacted. If it is Jadeite, let him land, and have him and his guests led to me.

Yellow Pearl: What if they are violent?

Yellow Diamond: If they act hostile, kill them. If any harm befalls them before I meet them, and just cause was not given beforehand, the gems that caused them harm will be crushed by my hand if Jadeite doesn’t do it first.

Yellow Pearl:…Yes, My Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and leave your comments in the provided area below.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. My muse is running low. Hopefully I'll have a regular sized chapter for you all next week.

The gems and strauss stare up at the gem drill, as Peridot gets the coordinates for the cluster.

Peridot: Oh you have got to be kidding me!

Everyone turns to look at Peridot, she had an exasperated look on her face.

Jadeite: What’s wrong? Is it on the other side of the planet?

Peridot points down and sighs.

Peridot: It’s a few hours straight down.

Pearl: Oh…Well at least we know where it is now. Let’s go destroy that cluster quickly, before it can form.

Peridot: Yes, that would be wise. Everyone grab your gravitational regulatory device.

Jadeite: Grav-packs. 

Peridot: Ugh…Fine, Grav-packs.

They all get their Grav-packs, but Steven, Io, Connie, Paula, Phil, and Hope were all disappointed when they saw that they didn’t have Grav-packs for themselves.

Phil: Jay, why don’t we have Grav-packs?

Jadeite scratches the back of his head.

Jadeite: Well, the only thing we’re doing when we reach the cluster is bubbling it and transporting it to space. We can’t exactly fight it properly underground. That’s why only those of us who can bubble are going down.

Steven: Then why aren’t I going too?

Jadeite: Because Connie can’t come, so I didn’t want her to feel left out. And besides…

Jadeite pulls out the controller to the emerald hand and tosses it to Steven.

Jadeite: I reconfigured it this morning to work like a game. Bring the emerald hand here so it’s ready to take us to the cluster after we’ve extracted it. If you don’t think you have a good handle on the controls, keep it high up and pass the controller around. I disabled the weapon system for this.

Steven: R-Really!?

Jadeite: Yeah bro, I trust you.

Pearl: You’re letting him pilot a space ship!?

Jadeite: Shh….Shh. We have to let Steven know we trust him.

Jadeite gently leads Pearl to the drill’s passenger compartment.

Jadeite: All aboard if you’re coming.

All of the gems pile in, having little room to move freely, but plenty to stand in. 

Carnel: Don’t let the gem brats crash the ship.

Carnel pulls the door to the compartment shut and the drill starts to activate, quickly digging into the earth and leaving Steven, Io, Connie, Phil, Paula, and Hope alone.

Phil: Well…Alright. Let’s get that ship here.

Steven pulls up the controller, and a screen appears out of it, along with buttons and analog sticks.

Phil: He reconfigured it to a PF3 controller with a holographic screen? He could do that, but didn’t know how to use a computer?

Steven: Jadeite is a very complicated guy.

Steven smiles as he looks down at the controller. He hits the start button and a list of controls comes up.

Paula: At least he didn’t expect us to go in blind.

Hope: Well, he doesn’t want it crashed.

The group of them take turns piloting the emerald hand until it’s in view, where they just have it float over the barn. In the meantime, all of the other gems were staring at the cluster. Jadeite and Garnet both had a look of pure disgust, as if they were about to get sick. Not at the being itself, but at those who created it against their wills. All of them were out of the drill wearing their Grav-packs.

Jadeite: Let’s…get them out of here.

Carnel: We’re going to smash it afterwards, don’t be so sympathetic.

Jadeite floated closer to it and put his hand to the cluster. He couldn’t tell what it was feeling. There were too many different wills behind it for him to pinpoint the intentions.

Garnet: Let’s…just get this over with.

All of them get close to the cluster and start to bubble it. Even with all of them spreading out, and exerting a lot of energy, they were having trouble bubbling it.

Jadeite: I know you all probably don’t want to stay like this…but please…wait a little longer.

Jadeite reaches into his pocket and removes one of his shards, leaving him with eight more, and absorbs it’s energy. When he becomes Lonsdaleite, all of the bubbles connect and cover the cluster completely. Jadeite returns to normal very quickly this time.

Jadeite: It’s taking more and more…

Jadeite tapped the bubble, and the cluster vanished. In the sky above the barn, you could clearly see a rainbow colored sphere in the sky looking like it was the size of the moon, despite being further into space.

Steven: They got it!

They all give a cheer, before Io pulls out Phil’s deck of cards.

Io: Let’s play something until they get back.

Phil: Now you’re talking my language little missy.

For the next two hours they played card games…needless to say that Io won everything.

Phil: I’m not playing with you again little missy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave your thoughts in the comments bellow, drop a kudos if you like, and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
